


a rainbow colored corner of the world.

by melbopo



Series: rainbow colored corner [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Background Catarina Loss/Dorothea "Dot" Rollins, Background Isabelle Lightwood/Meliorn, Background Luke Garroway/Alaric Rodriguez, Background Lydia Branwell/Alec Lightwood, Closeted Alec Lightwood, Endgame Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Exploration of sexuality, F/F, Families of Choice, Genderqueer Maia Roberts, Jace Wayland is a Lightwood, Jewish Simon Lewis, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Maryse Lightwood Redemption, Nonbinary Lesbian Clary Fray, Slow Burn, Slow Burn Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Strong Lightwood Sibling Bond, Subtle Transphobia, Trans Jace Wayland, subtle homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-02-23 03:06:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 62,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13181079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melbopo/pseuds/melbopo
Summary: Isabelle never expected that when her brother shared his truth, allowing him to live more fully, it would change not just his life, but the lives of their oldest brother and hers for the better as well.A story about support, love, acceptance, growth, and most importantly, family - both blood and found.***PSA - Don't read this fic expecting Malec to be front and foremost. This fic is about Isabelle with Magnus and Alec as a SLOWBURN background ship that only are officially together in the last two chapters but you should absolutely check it out if you like queer stories!!***





	1. red

**Author's Note:**

> **FYI!!! I do use the q slur in this fic though not as a slur AND never uttered by someone that isn't LGBT+ I understand that not everyone feels comfortable with this word or reading it, so if that is something you are concerned about I definitely suggest downloading a word replacing Chrome extension, like [Word Replacer II](https://chrome.google.com/webstore/detail/word-replacer-ii/djakfbefalbkkdgnhkkdiihelkjdpbfh/related?hl=en), and set it to have the page automatically change the q slur to LGBT+ (it'll make sense most of the time). Stay safe yall!!**
> 
> First things first, this fic is my (first) nanowrimo baby!! It has been a massive labor of love for me. It wasn't the easiest story to write but a really important one to me because it touches upon many different topics that are of value to me and I wanted to explore further. Main three themes I wanted to examine were: the limits of what we are willing to do/to sacrifice for the ppl we care the most about, exploring sexuality, and creating our own communities of love and support.  
> And if any of that interests you, I hope you read on and enjoy!
> 
> Second, Jace Wayland is trans in this fic and I headcannon him to look like trans professional ice hockey player [Harrison Browne](http://www.macleans.ca/wp-content/uploads/2017/10/OCT24_HUTCHINS_BROWNE_POST02.jpg), whom I love. 
> 
> Third, this fic starts with Alec in a relationship with Lydia and progressing through that. Lydia is never actually featured in this fic but she is mentioned from time to time in passing (I will warn in the chapter notes if she is mentioned). Yes Alec is gay but still closeted at the start of this fic and the end game ship is Magnus/Alec. If you have any concerns about this aspect, please shoot me a message on tumblr or here and I can try to help answer any questions.
> 
> Fourth, shout out to my dear dear friend Nikki for all of the amazing art! I am so so excited to collab with you and eternally grateful for your lovely work ❤️❤️ If you like any of the drawings, please gush at her on tumblr at [@louispaladin](http://louispaladin.tumblr.com/)!! Also a big big shout out to Nanohunters (especially sh heart& soul) for being such an amazing source of encouragement for me all of November to reach my goal and write (most of) this fic, especially my amazing friend and beta [Emily](http://ladymissandei.tumblr.com/)!! Thank you for all the cheerleading and plot verification and everything!! I love you all so so much!!
> 
> Fifth and Final, a massive thank you to all my fellow LGBT+ friends who have shared bits of their lives with me, thus providing material of scenes or lines for this fic beyond just my own life, as well as everyone that contributed their coming out stories/dreams in my survey. Your support and willingness to share your experiences and hopes with me means more than you will ever know - thank you again.  
> This fic is for all of us muddling through language, identities, and boundaries of all sorts to find support, love, and comfort for ourselves in a rainbow colored corner of the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> trigger warning: homophobic comments are made and mentions of experiencing transphobic microagressions; mention of Lydia

 

There is something about the _way_ that dinner is going that has Isabelle on edge. It's not that this is an Important Family emergency called dinner, just one of their standard every other Sunday Lightwood family dinners. God, even having it on sundays hints at the menial regularity for these events. But something's different tonight and Isabelle can't put her finger on it exactly. She is well aware the dinner is going _too_ well for whatever it is and that they are just teetering on the ledge of this discomfort. Isabelle also thinks she might be the only one noticing the unease in the air during the silent moments between questions and how the conversation doesn't flow quite as easily as usual.

This feeling of general discomfort isn't entirely unusual for their family dinners either which could be why she is picking it up so easily. It reminds her of when Jace told their family he was dropping out of college or when Alec told them he got into Law school or even when Isabelle shared her new undergraduate plan of study.

That's obviously it! It has to do with her siblings, Isabelle knows this is a fact, surprised it wasn't her first thought for they are usually the facilitators of the conversations between each other and their parents, preventing their dinner chats from revolving solely around academics or law firm cases. One of them definitely is attempting to find the right moment to reveal something (or maybe not) and all Isabelle knows is that it isn't her.

Now that she has at least some semblance of understanding of the source of this feeling, all she has to do is wait to see if they actually reach the tipping point. She tunes back into the conversation which has veered into the realm of school for the fourth time that night but this time away from Alec’s scholarly competition with his closest classmate, Raj, and on the topic of Alec’s _girlfriend’s_ academic prowel.

Alec answers all their parents’ questions with disinterested ease, well accustomed to their excessive interest in his girlfriend’s academic success from many years of practice. “Yeah they really liked Lydia’s case examination so she’s going to shadow Imogen in the courtroom later this week for some minor cases.”

“Oh Imogen even liked it?” Maryse says as she glances at Robert, clearly impressed that one of the coldest judges liked something at all.

Robert nods his head as he takes a bite of his mashed potatoes and steak. “That’s a sure foot in for Lydia to intern for her this last summer - a perfect setup for a job once she passes the bar.”

“Yeah that’s Lydia’s plan for right now at least. Worse case she’ll have worked enough with Imogen to have her as a contact or even future mentor.” Alec says before taking a sip of his wine.

“Now that is a strong willed, no nonsense woman that is definitely headed in the right direction.” Maryse remarks. Isabelle tries not to take it as a personal slight against her or her current path trajectory but it’s hard when such positive words have rarely (if ever) been associated with Isabelle by her mother.

“Maybe a Branwell is the kind of woman Jace needs to finally commit to a relationship.” Robert chimes in, chuckling to himself as he shares an amused look with Maryse across the table.

A realization hits Maryse, “Wait now, is Lydia’s cousin still single? The cute redhead we met at her graduation party?”

Isabelle can practically feel the discomfort radiating off of Jace from across the table. While teasing Jace about his love life and constant string of flings is a common occurrence, if not slightly awkward, from their parents, this time it is obvious that it's striking a nerve.

Alec and Isabelle quickly share a glance, validation that Jace needs to be saved from this miserable line of questioning. Isabelle jumps in, pulling out a common fall back joke Jace often makes at his own expense, “I don’t think that’d work. Jace is allergic to commitment, remember?”

Isabelle, Alec, and their parents all chuckle at the joke that never seems to die in relevancy or ability to make them laugh. Jace’s lack of laughter draws Isabelle’s attention, his face is paler and expression surprising blank as he stares at his plate, clearly battling something inside of him. “Um.. well I think I’ve finally outgrown that allergy.”

“What!?” Isabelle can’t help but exclaim, excitement clear in her voice.

Alec’s echoing, “What?” reassures her that she isn’t alone in this being a new development. She can’t help but think to herself that this might be the repressed secret that’s been stifling their dinner all night.

Jace peers up from his plate to look her in the eyes as he repeats himself, his face still painfully neutral as if he still isn’t sure how they are going to react. “I think I’ve outgrown that allergy.”

“And you’re just telling us now?” Isabelle excitedly pushes, leaning in across the table. “Who is she? Do I know her? Tell me everything about her!”

“Oh finally.” Maryse sighs audibly, “I’ve been worried you’d never find a nice woman that _understands_ and still wants to settle down.”

“Is she also studying to be a mechanic? What’s her name?” Robert prods.

Jace takes in a deep breath, pausing mid breath with his mouth open as if he can prolong this moment any longer before he has to respond. It sets off warnings in Isabelle’s mind and her excitement quickly changes to confusion about where this conversation is heading.

“Simon.”

“Simon?” Robert parrots back with amused confusion, “I’ve never met a woman named Simon but you’ve always followed your own path so it makes sense you would want to date someone that is similar.”

Maryse laughs at Robert’s comment but Isabelle’s eyes widen with surprise at Jace’s reveal, realizing that Jace finally being in a relationship was only part one of this secret. She ignores the willful ignorance of her parents, somehow unphased by their denseness over the situation. 

The discomfort Jace emites has multiplied to the tenth degree with tense shoulders and tight grips on his utensils. He opens and closes his mouth once, twice, three times, before finally correcting their parents and being as clear as possible, “Actually, Simon’s a man - he’s my boyfriend.”

Isabelle can hear the sharp, surprised inhale from their parents but she refuses to look away from the hard, determined eyes that contrast with Jace’s blank facial expression.  She tries to show her support from across the table with a warm smile before reaching across the table to touch the back of Jace’s hand gently, “Well Simon’s a very lucky man then. You’re not someone that’s easy to pin down.”

Jace’s expression thaws slightly at Isabelle’s words, the corner of his mouth ticking up.

“Does he know about… you?” Robert hesitates, clearly wanting to know the answer but aware of the line in conversation that he’s crossing.

This is more familiar territory for Jace, his expression morphing into anger as he raises one eyebrow in defiance of Robert’s tactless tiptoeing. “That I’m a man who gets his period every month? Yes.”

But the air is still intensely charged as Maryse replies, in a bland and hesitant tone, “Oh… good… though unexpected.”

Hurt flashes through Jace’s eyes before his mask is back up. Isabelle turns her gaze to Alec, who remains frozen as he looks at Jace from the side, as if still in shock from his relationship confession. Isabelle gently nudges Alec’s foot to bring him back. He startles slightly, blinking rapidly before putting his hand on Jace’s shoulder, “I’m happy for you, Jace.”

Jace puts his hand on Alec’s and flashes a small smile. Jace returns his attention forward to his barely touched plate of food and it’s a sign to everyone to return to dinner, except now the clear lack of conversation amplifies the uneasy tension that remains in the room. All Isabelle can hear is the sound of utensils cutting against porcelain plates and the occasional clink of a wine glass; it’s so quiet that Isabelle can practically hear the wheels turning in her parents' minds.

Isabelle glances up to see the straight set to Jace’s shoulders, having been on the silent side of their parents treatment numerous times before, she wants to show Jace she is on his side but not quite sure how or when to do that. Relief floods her when she hears Alec clear his throat, “Speaking of relationships, I’m thinking about proposing to Lydia.”

“That’s also exciting!” Isabelle adds with a smile, genuinely feeling happy for her brother and his relationship progression.

Maryse takes in a deep breathe, her face completely changing from dull blankness to pure joy, “Oh Alec! I’m so happy to hear that!”

Robert smiles, “That’s great son, she’s a smart woman that’s going to make a great partner in both your future law firm and life. I’m proud of you.”

Alec nods his head, with a small smile. “Thanks.”

Maryse leans over the table, closer to Alec, “So how are you thinking of proposing?”

Alec pauses with his mouth slightly open, “I haven’t gotten that far. I don’t even have a ring yet.”

Maryse rolls her eyes, swatting at Alec’s shoulder gently, “Obviously you’ll use my ring -it’s a Lightwood family heirloom. I’ve just been waiting for you to ask.”

“Oh wow…” Alec looks genuinely surprised at their mother’s offer. “Thanks mom.”

“Anything for you my son.” Maryse says with such fondness in her voice that even Isabelle feels envious. She sees Jace deflate slightly out of the corner of her eye, perhaps feeling a heavy heartache similar to hers. The rest of their dinner conversation falls into lighter conversation, about Alec’s summer plans to intensely study for the bar, now that most of the uneasy atmosphere is dispelled but the conversation rarely includes Jace in a way that is painfully obvious.

After the third time that Maryse manages to effectively switch the conversation away from Jace’s latest baking creation at his coffeeshop, Isabelle is ready to be Done. They finished dinner twenty minutes ago and put all the dishes in the dishwasher, so there is no point for them to still be sitting here. She very obviously opens her mouth wide and lets out a big yawn, making sure to bring her hand to her mouth to really sell her acting.

Alec notices her gesture and cuts off their father mid explanation of why his latest opponent completely messed up in the courtroom and presented information that should have been thrown out. “Sorry Dad but it’s getting pretty late and I’m sure Izzy has lots of homework that she needs to get done for tomorrow, Jace has an early morning shift as usual, and I know I have some more course notes to look over before my presentation tomorrow. So Izzy and I are going to head out.”

“Oh okay - that sounds good.” Maryse puts down her wine glass. “Thank you for stopping by for dinner and Alec, I’m so excited for you and Lydia. I can’t wait to hear how you’re going to propose - I know it’s going to be perfect.”

Alec smiles as he kisses Maryse’s head, “Thank you mom.”

“Thanks for cooking dinner.” Jace adds, pausing before he decides to follow Alec’s lead, kissing Maryse’s cheek quickly on the way out. Isabelle watches with narrowed eyes as her mom tilts her face towards the kiss but with eyes closed, accepting the kiss but not saying anything additional to her son. Isabelle quickly kisses her father’s cheek and waves bye to her mom, before walking at a brisk pace to catch up with her brothers.

The three Lightwood siblings walk in uncomfortable silence down the hall and away from the dining room. Alec suddenly halts outside of Jace’s bedroom and gestures towards the door, like a question. Jace takes a deep breath and nods them entrance.

Isabelle immediately jumps across Jace’s bed, rolling over onto her side to peer at her brother who stands next to the head of his bed, leaning against the wall with his shoulders turned in. The moment Alec walks into the room and closes the door, Isabelle starts in on the feelings that have been building since dinner. She tries to keep her voice teasing but some of the hurt bleeds in, “I can’t believe you are in a relationship and you managed to keep it from us until now - I share everything with you!”

Jace shrugs, his gaze still pointed towards his feet, and Isabelle realizes that this is clearly way more personal to Jace than she imagined. His voice is small and raspy, “I just… wasn’t ready. I wanted to keep it for myself I guess.”

“Is it cause you’re dating a guy?” Alec asks, his voice gentle and eyebrows drawn in.

Jace huffs out a sad laugh, “Obviously. I was afraid of…” He unfolds his arms as he gestures to the room at large, “This.”

Alec shakes his head, “Mom and Dad are stupid and what they said was wrong…”

“Or didn’t say!” Isabelle pipes in. “But they’ll come around, I’m sure of it.”

Jace snorts again, “You really think so? They still barely tolerate me being trans and it’s been over a decade since they adopted me. I mean, did you hear dad’s question? Like that was one of his first concerns! I can’t believe that I felt relief when he didn’t ask if this would change my gender identity.” He rolls his eyes in aggravation, recrossing his arms against his torso.

“I know Dad’s not the best but he’s not _that_ bad. They know you id as a man and that you _are_ a man.”

Jace raises one annoyed eyebrow at Alec’s weak support of their father. “We all know they only support me because I am _passing_."

“What do you mean?” Isabelle asks, propping her head up in her hand to listen better.

“I mean that I follow society’s strict guide for how a man should look, dress, and behave. My chest has always been relatively flat, wardrobe is practically monotone and patternless, and I’ve never had my hair past my ears. Oh and god forbid I dabble in makeup or nail polish. The one time you painted my nails for practice, mom made me remove it before school the next day.”

“I remember that…” Isabelle says slowly; Jace’s words painting the memory in a new light for her.

“It’s been baseline support with endless microaggressions and micromanaging of my gender identity to fit society and their expectations.” Jace says quickly, as if this is something new that he’s been working up the courage to share out loud with them. He doesn't really give them time to respond, just to absorb the knowledge that their childhood is in a slightly different light for him. “So I guess I’m not wholly surprised that they’re homophobic too but it still hurts. It won’t matter for much longer either, I’ve been planning on moving out as I find a place I can afford but maybe this will really push me to look harder.”

Alec nods his head, “And I’m sorry that they are shitty but they’re wrong. I think moving out is a smart plan, it’s time.” He reaches his arm out for Jace’s shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze. “And I’m here for you and I’m so happy for you that you finally found someone worth settling down with.”

“Me too Jace, I’m here for you, always. I love and support you, no matter what, and I can’t wait to hear more about your boy…” Isabelle says with a big goofy smile, having been stockpiling questions about Jace’s boyfriend all dinner.

Jace relaxes the tight grip he has around himself, his voice sincere as he says, “Thanks guys - I’m really glad to have you in my corner."

Isabelle and Alec smile back just as sincerely, the feeling a shared one they've expressed often throughout their childhood.

“So, how long have you been dating… _Simon_?” Isabelle asks with a raised eyebrow.

At the mention of his boyfriend’s name, Jace smiles for the first time all evening. “Almost nine months now…” His voice is borderline wistful, making Isabelle’s heart ache at the notion that her brother has been so smitten but so afraid of their reaction that he kept it all inside. She pats the bed next to her for him to sit down. She looks over at Alec lingering by the door and pats another spot on the bed for him to join too. Once everyone’s joined her on the bed, the playful teasing truly begins.

“Nine months?! How _did_ you manage to keep this from us for so long? I’m impressed Jace Lightwood, you must be really taken by him.” Alec says with amusement, knowing damn well that Jace can’t keep a secret from either of them for longer than a week at best.

Jace blushes at Alec’s words, covering his face in his hands as he groans softly. “I wanted to tell you both but I was so worried... about so many things. And I didn’t want to mess it up. I mean I met his mom on our first date and she was just so kind, I guess I wasn’t comfortable enough to introduce him to our family incase it scared him off.”

Isabelle narrows her eyes, “Wait you met his mom on your first date? That’s… fast.”

Jace laughs, “It was not planned, trust me.”

“What?! Tell me everything!” Isabelle demands as she tugs on Jace’s sweater playfully, like she used to when they were kids.

Jace lowers his hands to his lap, pulling one leg to be folded on top of the bed. “He passed out on our first date and his best friend that I know wasn’t picking up, so I panicked and called his mom.”

“Wait why did he faint?” Alec asks, his eyes sparkling with amusement and Isabelle knows that they are both totally going to use this as blackmail information in the future.

“Turns out he had donated blood that day and didn’t eat a big dinner before grabbing a beer with me at the pool hall.” Jace smirks, snorting fondly at the memory.

“Oh my god!” Isabelle chuckles in embarrassment for Simon, Alec joins in.

“His mom teased him about it too when she picked him up - it was great. And we got to go on a second first date so it was all good in the end.”

“Awe that’s cute - I’m so happy for you!” Isabelle says with as much genuine joy she can muster.

“Thanks - I’m pretty happy too.” And Isabelle can tell that he really means it, as if embracing this part of himself is helping him find his inner peace and that makes her feel warm. It reminds her of something someone she knows would say, which jogs her memory of something relevant.

“Hey! Last time I was over Meliorn’s, they told me that one of their roommates is actually moving out and they are looking for another. I think the rent is pretty affordable - it could be a good fit for you!”

“Oh interesting. I’ll check it out. My best friend Clary is also losing a roommate in this queer house they’re apart of so I might check with them first but it’s good to have options so thanks.”

Alec chimes in, “I can ask around to see if anyone I know is looking for a roommate too.”

Jace and Isabelle exchange a look before looking back to Alec with a smile, “Thanks for the offer Alec but I also know that the majority of your social circle is right here in this room so don’t get too dedicated to the task.”

“Hey Raj might know something! Sorry not all of us have free time that we like to spend socializing and making new friends.” Alec says defensively with a small eye roll at the call out about his lack of social skills.

“Speaking of Meliorn... huh…” Jace says teasingly, poking at Isabelle’s stomach to make her laugh and squirm away. “How is your boo thing?”

And just like that, they are back to the usual sibling dynamic, spending the next hour or so catching each other up on their lives until almost midnight, when Alec and Isabelle really do have to leave to get the rest of their work done for that day. And if they both make sure to hug Jace a little tighter than usual on the way out, well Isabelle sees the small smile on Jace’s face when she pulls away so she knows it doesn't go unnoticed by him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what'd you think of the Lightwood family? Of the siblings dynamic? I'd love to know in the comments or on tumblr, [@maiababerts](https://maiababerts.tumblr.com/post/169199432701/a-rainbow-colored-corner-of-the-world-end-game)! I also hope to update weekly but I'm still not sure what day works best - maybe let me know if you have any suggestions or thoughts as well?  
> Regardless, feel free to track [#rainbow colored corner on tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/rainbow-colored-corner) for updates OR [ on twitter](https://twitter.com/hashtag/rainbowcoloredcorner?src=hash&lang=en)!


	2. orange-red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> new spaces and new faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warnings: brief mention of lydia and subtle homophobia in terms of cold shoulders

June starts with the exciting, free flowing spirit of summer already in the air with Jace's plans to move out finally coming together. It turns out that Isabelle's and Jace's friend's suggestion were actually the same so it's absolutely a sign if either of them have ever heard of one. Alec even suggested the topic be discussed at the next family dinner so that they could all be present in case things went... well not _well_.

See, during the week Jace actually rarely runs into their parents, both parties on completely different waking schedules. So Jace has been effectively minimizing the amount of cold shoulder he has to interact with by being up and out of the house by 4am to start baking for the coffee and antique shop he pretty much co-manages, followed by trade school classes in the afternoon before passing out by 7 pm to do it all over again the next day. His parents work a more traditional 9 to 6 pm job, but as the owners of their own law firm, they are constantly working late hours.

When Jace shared his moving plan at their family dinner, the big personal change to relocate to a communal house in the town over was met with little fanfare or comment besides, "that sounds nice for you". Isabelle made sure to explicitly verbally support his decision before steering the conversation to her graded final exams to minimize the amount of uncomfortable silence from their parents that always appears for two seconds too long every time Jace contributes to the conversation, as if they are no longer sure how to interact with him now that they know he’s in a relationship with a man. Needless to say, Isabelle is positive that Jace is counting down the days until he can move into his own space and away from this stifling environment.

It’s about mid June by the time that Jace’s room is clean and available for him to move into at his new house and all of the Lightwood siblings have cleared their Saturday of their respective duties to lend a hand with this big step. When they pull up in front of their final destination in the rented U Haul, packed with clothing and few bits of furniture, they all pause to truly appreciate the weight of this moment.

Yeah sure Isabelle has been to this house a half dozen or so times but rarely during the daylight and never as what it is now: Jace’s new home. She takes in the old [ two story victorian pale blue house ](https://images2.imgbox.com/25/2c/t0eycvHs_o.jpg) with navy trim and shutters, the gold floral detailing glimmering against the white detailing. This same coloring scheme is continued on the equally tall garage, converted from an old barn, set slightly further back from the house. The front porch runs the whole length of the house and is decorated with a couple of outdoor chairs and a new bike that Isabelle isn’t familiar with from previous visits.

The house is only a handful of blocks away from a small downtown area that offers shopping, food, and two bars but also has a bus stop that goes to Isabelle’s college town as well as a bigger city just twenty minutes away. The street is a fairly sleepy one, comprised of other different styled and shaped victorian homes, a couple of colonials, and other traditional New England style homes. What makes _this_ house really stand out in comparison to the others is its lack of a lawn for a front yard. Instead of grass covering the space in front of the house before the street, it’s covered in an assortment of different types of bushes like mountain laurel, trees like the Japanese maple, and flowers like peonies, all planted by the house’s resident botanist, Meliorn. A slate stepping stone path winds through the plants and shrubbery from both the driveway and curb, intersecting to bring the pathway to the front steps of the porch. It makes the whole house look welcoming, lived in, and still so beautiful.

The sun’s rays are just starting to peak over the top of the house, adding a whole nother dimension of fairy tale magic. Isabelle can’t believe that she’s never noticed how amazing of a place it is before but she also knows the house’s owner so she can’t say that she is really surprised. From the handful of times they’ve interacted, Isabelle knows Magnus has excellent taste that’s on par with her own. Her favorite part of the exterior of house is one of the few added decorations. Over the corner of the porch, under the turret that Isabelle has yet to fully explore or take advantage of its reading nook, a rainbow flag hangs down, its slightly faded, sun bleached colors waving proudly in the wind.

“This place is perfect.” Alec says with the same awe in his tone that Isabelle feels. Jace nods his head, an excited smile stretched across his lips.

“Come on, let’s start moving Jace’s stuff in before it gets too hot.” Isabelle says as pushes at Jace to open his door, stuck in the middle of her two brothers with no way to escape until one of them do first. “I don’t want to sweat more than necessary so I can fully enjoy my thank you beer.”

Jace opens the door, hopping down the small bit to the ground from the truck. He makes sure to hold the door open until Isabelle crawls out from her middle seat. “Woah, who said anything about thank you beers?”

“Don’t play dumb. We both know you’re getting it easy with our _simple_ request of beer for payment.” Alec responds from the other side of the van as he walks towards the back to meet them.

“I thought you guys were just doing this cause you love me and you’re nice siblings.” Jace says with both hands up in a placating manner as Alec undoes the locking latch system for the back of the U Haul van.

Isabelle rolls her eyes at Jace’s antics, “And we do love you...”

“But we’re not _that_ nice to do manual labor for free of charge.” Alec’s smile teases as he lifts open the back of the van.

“Plus we both know how cheap Magnus is renting this room out to you, you can afford a six pack for our efforts.” Isabelle says as she steps up into the van to grab a box of clothes, passing it to Alec.

“Okay I guess I can splurge on a six pack for you two. How’s Natty Light sound?” Isabelle can’t see Alec’s face with her back turned but she knows it’s one of pure disgust. She passes the second box in her arms into Jace’s with less care than she did for Alec’s. It’s a box of books too so it jostles Jace for a moment as he tries to get a better grip on it, laughing at her nonverbal response. “Fine fine, I’ll get some of those fancy gose beers that you two have been raving about all month.”

“Good.” Isabelle says firmly, trying her best to keep the corners of her lips from turning up into a smile. She climbs out of the van with her own box of clothes.

“But hey Magnus said my rent is his standard rate and that’d he could go even lower if I couldn’t afford it. He doesn’t rent out the rooms to make profit, it’s mostly to provide a safe, inexpensive housing option for other members of the LGBTQ+ community. My rent goes towards helping cover the property taxes and utilities. I think even a part of it goes to a house emergency fund.”

“Oh wow, that’s very nice of him.” Alec’s voice is definitely impressed; a high compliment if Isabelle has ever heard one for it’s a rather rare occurrence for him to feel positively towards other humans, which is partially why his social circle is so small.

“It’s Saturday morning, I’m sure he’s here. You’ll probably meet him.” Jace says as he starts to lead the charge towards the house.

They are on their final trips from the van to Jace's room but Alec hasn't let up on his whining for the past two treks up the stairs, mostly just to be a bratty older sibling and annoy Jace. As they walk down the stairs to retrieve the last of the last items, that should include just whatever loose end, oddball shaped objects remaining in the van. From the back of their procession Alec sounds exasperated as he complains, "Why'd you have to pick a second floor bedroom instead of the first floor again?"

A voice that is not Jace or Isabelle answers, "Technically, he didn't have a choice. It was the only room that was available."

Jace stops suddenly in his tracks the moment he enters the kitchen. Embarrassment at his brother's complaints colors Jace's cheeks pink as he replies with slightly forced cheerfulness, "Oh hey Magnus!"

Isabelle stops shortly behind him once she sees the source of the voice, smiling at Magnus with a friendly wave. Alec seems to have missed the halting memo for he walks straight into Isabelle and bounces back.

"Hi Jace. Izzy. And you must be, Alexander." Magnus nods his head, amusement in his tone. He extends his hand in greeting for a handshake towards the only Lightwood sibling he doesn't yet know. "I've heard a bit about you. Both from your siblings and your parents."

Alec is quiet for a moment, slowly reaching forward to shake Magnus's hand like Alec's processing this whole moment underwater, just a bit slowly. "It's nice to finally meet you Magnus.”

Isabelle feels two steps behind from whatever connection Alec and Magnus are making in the moment. "Wait, why do you know our parents?"

Alec clears his throat slightly, "He's one of mom and dad's biggest rivals in the courtroom - he's Magnus Bane."

"Ohhhh..." Jace mutters as the pieces start to fit together.

Isabelle is only slightly embarrassed that she assumed there would be more than one Magnus in a thirty mile radius of their hometown. It distracts her for a moment from another bit of information that she knows about Magnus. "Wait, so he's _the_ Magnus Bane that was the defense attorney in the courtroom case you shadowed a year or two ago? The one whose cross examination tactics you called... _magical_?"

Isabelle watches with rapt fascination as Alec's cheeks heat up under her blatant call out; she always enjoys the opportunity to humanize and embarrass her oldest brother. He gives the smallest of nods in response to her question but Magnus must see the gesture too for he nods his head slowly as a gesture of gratitude. "While I'm not sure what case you sat in on of mine, I hope you learned something useful."

"I did." Alec responds quickly before clarifying to jog Magnus's memory, "It was the custody trial for a young black girl in a racist foster care home." Magnus's eyes lose focus, as if he is suddenly back in that courtroom and navigating that case. The small smile on his lips hint at a rewarding victory. "I was shadowing cases with drastic power dynamics - it actually made it into my final case study presentation."

Magnus returns to the moment at hand, raising one eyebrow as he tilts his head towards the early afternoon light, creating almost a halo around his head. "How'd your final presentation go then?"

Alec smiles with pride, "Really well. All that's left for me to do is pass the bar now."

Isabelle remembers how nervous Alec was the whole week up until his final presentation, on edge to the point of constant irritability, not just to Lydia, one of his biggest rivals in his law program besides Raj, but to Jace and Isabelle as well. Though in the last half an hour before his presentation, Alec become almost zen, completely calm in the face of one of the most defining moments of his future career, well aware that it was now or never. So when he crushed it, he was extremely proud of himself for all of his hard work paying off, as was their whole family.

"Well if you want any help studying for the bar, I wouldn't mind lending a hand - I did pass within the last five years." Magnus's smile is as genuine as his voice.

Alec nods slowly, "Yeah, that sounds perfect."

As Magnus and Alec exchange phone numbers, Isabelle can't help but feel like this is the beginning of an exciting chapter of not just Jace's life but all of theirs. There is something about standing in the kitchen of this new home that feels like a fresh start and Isabelle isn't sure if it's because of the summer energy being here to stay for the next couple of months or purely from the fact that Jace has had a smile on his face for the past two days in a row and she can’t remember a time that’s happened since their childhood, but _good_ , _new_ things are on their horizon. She can just _feel_ it.

The first time that Isabelle meets Simon, it’s a total accident and almost disastrous. It was about a week or so after moving Jace into his own place which means that Isabelle is officially in the thick of things for her summer biology research job. She hasn’t even been working for her advisor for a month and she already feels the Unhappy at Work Holy Trinity: overworked, underpaid, and underappreciated. She knows her advisor is just stressed out about getting her finals edits in to the publisher for her textbook at the same time she’s reworking her last research paper for publication all while guiding Isabelle on her own project, so the lines between the three tasks to juggle are often blurred.

And most days, Isabelle understands and doesn’t mind because she is being put down as a footnote contributor on the publication to at least to make up for her late hours helping edit the research paper that put her behind on her own project. But this fateful Wednesday is decidedly _not_ one of those days. She’s supposed to be running these experiments that take at least six hours to complete but in her half focused, half exhausted mind last night, she messed up three out of the five twelve hour experiments she put to run overnight. A half a day of work wasted before 10am is never a great feeling so Isabelle decides that a baked good special and a dirty chai pick me up are definitely a must to survive the rest of the day.

Isabelle’s only been at the counter waiting to order for a minute, _maybe_ two, but Jace still hasn’t noticed her presence, too busy talking to someone sitting at the coffee bar, and she needs caffeine _yesterday_. She watches Jace smirk as he leans on one arm against the countertop, like he’s really settling into this conversation. The moment he winks, Isabelle’s absolutely done. “Jace Lightwood! I am running on too little of hours of sleep with too long of a backlog of work to watch your committed ass flirt at work with strangers when I’m in desperate need of your caffeinated goodness.”

She only feels a tinge of guilt when Jace turns his wide, embarrassed blue eyes onto her, finally seeing her for the first time since her arrival. Who ever he is talking to, swivels their head quickly in her direction too. She doesn’t really blame Jace for flirting with the stranger. Their shocked brown eyes from her call out are framed by transparent light brown hipster glasses, that almost blend in with his light terracotta beige skin. Their well worn, wrinkled _‘Finn is Force Sensitive’_ shirt paired with their messy short dark brown hair make it unclear if they just rolled out of bed to get here or if it’s an aesthetic that they’re aiming for. Isabelle’s fairly certain it’s the first one. Well, they are definitely hot, in a nerdy kind of way, but it still stands.

Jace doesn’t move from where he is for a moment, clearly stunned into inactivity by Isabelle’s outburst, which is the exact opposite of what she wants. With the arm he isn’t leaning on, Jace gestures at the stranger, “Um… actually he _is_ my boyfriend.”

Now it’s Isabelle’s turn to be mortified by her own antics. She is sure her eyes are comically wide for Jace chuckles softly at her reaction. “Izzy, this is my boyfriend Simon. Simon, this is my seriously under caffeinated but overworked sister, Isabelle.”

Isabelle takes a step closer as she offers her hand as both a peace offering and a gesture of good human faith, “Nice to finally put a face to the name. Sorry for my behavior moments ago but sadly Jace is right, I’m running on a seriously low fuel tank.”

Simon recovers as he takes Isabelle’s hand and shakes it firmly, the smile on his face an easy one that makes him look friendlier and even _nerdier_ somehow. “Same here! Well not about the coffee part, I’m already on my third cup of the morning I think… not positive either because Jace keeps topping off my cup to ‘keep it warm’. But about meeting you! I’m happy to finally meet you, I’ve heard so much about you and Alec from Jace. He always talks about your guys' antics and how much you mean to him.”

Isabelle releases Simon’s hand after that caffeinated rambling to put her hand over her heart as she looks over to Jace, “Awe you say good things about us?”

“Rarely - he’s just trying to get on your good side.” Jace says with an eye roll but the blush on his cheeks gives away the truth. “So what can I get for you my pathology princess?”

The use of that playful nickname Jace strung together for her after complaining about her lab partner filling out their portion of the report incorrectly, never fails to make her grin. “The usual and whatever baked good you made most recently this morning.”

Isabelle sits down on the empty seat next to Simon after Jace nods his understanding, already starting to pull out the different pieces for her dirty chai. “I’m just going to sit here and interrogate Simon while you get that all set.”

“Play nice.” Jace says with a serious raised eyebrow.

Isabelle takes in a small, fake gasp at the accusation that she would be anything but. “You know I always am. It’s Alec he has to be wary of, I’m the nice sibling!”

Jace snorts out a laugh, shaking his head side to side. His voice is fond as he replies, “True.”

Isabelle keeps the questioning to a minimum with Simon, partly in an attempt to smooth over her rudeness earlier and partly cause she really is tired, which means she only asks one question. Of course it’s about if Star Wars: The Force Awakens is Simon’s favorite trilogy of the Star Wars set. And of course, Simon manages to drag it out the whole time it takes Jace to make three espresso shots for her iced dirty chai with Jace adding in a comment or three here and there.

Once Jace hands over her ice coffee cup and treat for later, she’s sad to end the bonding moment between the three of them, but she has a pile of results from the two successful tests that are screaming her name back in her lab. “Sorry to cut your answer off but I have to head back to work. It really was nice to meet you though Simon and I can’t wait to see more of you.” Isabelle looks to Jace, “Maybe next time will be over dinner with the not so nice sibling too?”

Concern passes over Simon’s face whereas Jace rolls his eyes. “Don’t stress him out unnecessarily, Iz. I actually _want_ to keep him around.” Simon’s shoulders relax and Isabelle can swear that she sees literal hearts reflected in his pupils at Jace’s softness. “Besides, Alec isn’t that bad. He’s just got a thick protective shell…”

Isabelle makes a noncommittal noise in response as she stands up off her stool. “Maybe we could aim for Friday night at the Italian place that Alec loves in Astoria? I could use something to look forward to get through the rest of this week.”

“Yeah I’ll text you both to coordinate.”

“Sounds good - I’ll see you soon then!” Isabelle blows a kiss behind her to Jace as she walks towards the exit. “Love you! Bye!”

It’s not until she gets back to her office does she notice the a sugar cookie and scone in addition to the blueberry muffin, her favorite treat, in the brown paper bag but none of those things are what makes her heart swell, it’s Jace’s small, simple scribble on the corner of the bag: a heart with the words ‘ _Thank you. Now go kick ass today like I know you will. Endlessly proud of you.'_  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can you tell that I just love the idea of the lightwood siblings supporting each other all the time? what about you?  
> also, [I created a fic page on my tumblr that I plan to update as I go along - would love to know what you think!](https://maiababerts.tumblr.com/rcc)


	3. red-orange

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> does anyone actually feel truly welcomed into a space if a party hasn't been thrown in their honor?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> someone meets someone in this chapter (...<.<...) but that someone doesn't return for many chapters cause I wanted to develop other relationships first to really lay down some foundation for good, solid growth!
> 
> also this chapter was a personal challenge on how to differentiate strangers using genderless terms and it really reminded me how much gendered speech and descriptors are in my every day language!
> 
> without further ado, meet (most of) the motley crew!

Isabelle has been looking forward to this dinner party ever since she first received the invitation weeks ago and she refuses to let Alec’s anxious ass make her late. He has already changed his outfit three times because he wasn’t sure if the Fourth of July theme was something he should stick to or if it was a fancy event or rather a more casual night time barbeque. Isabelle calmly tried to explain that it’s an outdoor dinner party thrown by Magnus Bane under the guise of celebrating the Fourth of July but really to welcome Jace to the house. It doesn’t really help answer Alec’s dress code concerns but she won’t let him change his outfit again, justifying that it is alway best to be overdressed for a dinner party instead of under. Attending a party hosted by the one and only Magnus Bane aside, she’s also just looking forward to seeing Jace. They haven’t gotten together in the past two weeks since they went out to dinner so Alec could met Simon (a very successful if slightly awkward meeting since Jace forgot to mention that Simon was joining so Alec's first comment to Simon was a blunt 'what do you want?'). And after the chaos of work, she craves the easy and good natured relationship she has with her brothers.

They arrive ten minutes before the start time of 7pm and Isabelle knows they made the right decision. There are already a handful of cars parked both in the driveway and on the street, so they are perfectly on time. When no one answers the knock on the front door, she has no qualms about letting herself into the house. She pulls Alec in behind her, well aware that he's carrying the bottles of wine so it won’t look like she is arriving empty handed and borderline late. Alec and Isabelle follow the sounds of conversation through the front entry way, the kitchen, and out onto the back porch.

Isabelle has only glimpsed at the backyard gardens from the kitchen windows but never actually explored them, even though she knows they are some of Meliorn’s pride and joy. She can understand why they always have a whispy voice when they talk about how they transformed the yard from a boring white suburban soccer mom’s house to a much more modern and inviting space, that is _also_ environmentally beneficial. From her position on the porch, she can make out the sizeable fenced in patch of dirt that she imagines is their esteemed vegetable garden, with many different rows of plants well into the growing season. Next to the garden is a white arbor covered in green vines and fairy lights. Near the big oak tree towards the loosely fenced perimeter of the backyard, a wide wooden bench and a variety of wooden stools sit around what Isabelle can only assume is the fire pit Jace talked about the other night.

The long glass outdoor table and chair set has been moved from its usual position on the wooden porch, down one step onto the grass to accommodate an additional folding table and five more folding chairs for additional guests. The tables are already set with utensils, plates, and glasses as well as decorated with candles and small potted plants containing at least one rainbow or trans flag, truly embracing the main theme of the night: welcoming Jace into their house.

Speaking of Jace, Isabelle’s eyes look around for him, embarrassed when she sees him standing only a few feet away from her at the grill. Magnus is standing next to Jace on the deck to the right of the sliding door. Though it looks more like Magnus is managing the cooking efforts of his fellow housemates rather than helping with grilling, one hand holding a drink and the other pointing out various things to be done.

Magnus’s outfit, jewelry, and makeup makes both Alec and her look slightly underdressed but they are on par clothes wise for the rest of the party. She’s sure that Alec feels relief right now that he changed back into his short sleeved button up instead of his simple t-shirt. Magnus turns to head back into the kitchen, finally spotting the two of them just outside the sliding door. A warm smile comes across his face as he approaches them. “I’m happy the two of you could make it tonight!”

“We are very grateful to be invited.” Alec says, offering the bottles of wine as if they are payment for their attendance. Magnus looks at the labels, nodding his head in support as he picks up one of them from Alec’s hands.

“Red wine is perfect for our dinner. Luke brought beer but I personally prefer wine with my steak, even if it’s done on the grill and in the high heat of the summer.” Magnus leads them towards the table, gesturing for Alec to put his wine bottle down on the other table, next the cluster of wine bottles currently gathered. “We do have portobello mushroom burgers for those of you that don’t eat meat of course.”

“I like meat.” Alec responds with a small shoulder shrug, making Magnus chuckle softly to himself in response.

“Yeah no dietary restrictions on my part either.” Isabelle adds.

“Good.” Magnus smiles, “Though I hope that Jace would’ve spoken up if the menu needed to be revamped at all.”

They head back to Jace, walking past a mingling group of people, the only person Isabelle recognizes being Meliorn from the blue streaks in their undercut with their back to her, deep in conversation about the impact global warming is having on their current vegetable garden. As they get closer to to Jace, Magnus politely excuses himself to duck back into the house.

It doesn’t look like Simon has arrived just yet and Isabelle knows he is coming, she only asked both Jace and Simon about three times each about it. She really does like Simon, sees how smitten Jace is around him and just how _good_ they are for each other. Simon’s patience rounding out Jace’s hot temper and Jace’s stubborn attitude and sense of fairness ensuring that Simon doesn’t get pushed around _too_ much. There are also little things like how they both have sharp senses of humor but in different ways and they are both so driven and loyal. She’s really happy for Jace and she knows Alec is too. Even though he’s been struggling to open his arms as quickly as Isabelle to allow Simon into their circle.

As if the forces that be are listening to Isabelle’s thoughts, the back sliding door bangs open and a frazzled Simon stumbles through. “Sorry we’re late! The van was really not sure about making it here. I should have known something was up when it took so long to start this morning.”

“When are you going to let me look at that old hunk of painted metal?” Jace asks as Simon comes over to him, kissing him quickly on the lips in greeting.

“Once you’re a professional licensed mechanic I will trust you to mess around with my sole source of transportation to classes and gigs, alright?” Simon responds, the fact that this is a regular argument between the two of them obvious in the fond eye roll Jace gives in response.

Simon waves at Isabelle and Alec, stepping to the side before a voice from the doorway calls out and demands his attention, “Um a little help here please?”

Isabelle turns to see a fair pink cheeked long haired redhead trying to push the door further open with one elbow, their hands supporting a long white box that looks to be perfectly cake shaped. Simon turns on his heel and quickly heads in the direction of the door and Isabelle follows after him, reaching for the box in their hands as Simon pulls open the door further. They stand back up at full height, with the box securely in their hands. They smile warmly at Isabelle, “Thanks for trying to help. _Someone_ forgot about me and our _very_ precious cargo at first sight of his boyfriend.”

Isabelle laughs as Simon sputters through something that resembles an apology but is mostly just pushing blame onto the car for stressing him out. The redhead nods their head quickly, clear disbelief written in their single raised eyebrow, heading toward the counter near the grill to put down the box. The moment they do, they turn in their boots towards Jace and open their arms wide for a hug.

Isabelle can’t help but feel a little confused because their hug is so… warm and personal that it is obvious this person not only means a lot to Jace, but is close to him, too. Sure Jace has friends but he’s similar to Alec in the fact that he has tough outer shell that takes a while to break away at to reach his soft, mushy core. Isabelle feels a little bit of envy for their seemingly important and close relationship because she has no idea _who_ they are. She tries not to let her smile slip as she watches their exchange, filled with a smidge of relief when Alec’s confusion at their interaction reads crystal clear in his big, overly expressive eyebrows (a genetic trait that Alec definitely got from his mom and not their dad, or at least, Isabelle is glad that if those eyebrows are a shared genetic trait that she didn’t get them in additional her already dark, thick Latinx hair).

Jace pulls away and gestures to the redhead next to him with one hand, a little distracted as he notices somer of the fattier burgers in the back of the grill catching fire, “Iz and Alec, meet my... my best friend.”

The best friend in question steps forward towards Alec and Isabelle with a hand extended, “My name’s Clary! I respond to they/them and she/her pronouns but I prefer they/them.”

Isabelle’s eyes can’t help but go wide as she reaches quickly for their offered hand, both of her hands coming up to grasp their hand in between their palms. “Hi I’m Jace’s most charming sibling, Izzy, she/her pronouns.” When Alec doesn’t make any moves forward, Izzy gestures towards him with her head. “And this sibling whose switch is constantly on, Alec, uses he/him pronouns. And I must say, it is so nice to finally meet Jace’s elusive, moody, and artsy best friend! ”

Clary tosses their long curly vibrant red hair back as they laugh at Isabelle’s description, little details she's picked up the past couple months as Jace shares very minimal hints or comments about his 'best friend'. “You painted me as a dark, brooding art major, didn’t you?”

Jace shrugs his shoulders, clearly avoiding the question but his smile gives him away.

“How do you know each other?” Alec asks, something that almost sounds like suspicion in his voice. Probably stemming from feeling his close relationship with Jace under question with the introduction of this potential threat, someone that Jace mentions off hand from time to time but whose role in his life is clearly much greater than he lets on.

“We met at the same trans and nonbinary young adult support group. Simon’s like a brother to me, we grew up together, so I pretty much set them up too. It means I spend a lot of time with the two of them.” Clary clarifies with a small shrug, clearly making it obvious that their close relationship with Jace is well warranted.

Isabelle’s eyes dart to Jace quickly and she’s sure that Alec is also looking at Jace with something akin to hurt. Alec's voice slightly delayed as he says, “Oh… cool.” Isabelle can see the blush on Jace’s cheeks even from over here, his head ducked slightly and his shoulders drawn in, caught in another aspect of his life that he hadn't shared with them. Alec must notice it too for he clears his throat slightly as he adds, “Must be nice to have each other for support since you probably understand each other’s gender identity related microaggressions better than most.”

Clary’s eyes narrow at Alec slightly, trying to determine if he is trying to take a subtle dig at them or not. They nod slowly as they responds, “Yeah…”

Alec nods once firmly to them, “I’m glad he has you as a best friend - there is no limit to the support that one should have.”

It’s a little stilted and a clear sign that the conversation is over but Isabelle knows that for however awkward it came out of Alec's mouth, it’s entirely genuine. His way of telling Jace to not feel guilt for keeping this support group from them, that Alec understands and that he’s always going to be there for Jace. And Isabelle knows Jace hears him loud and clear, the tension gone from his shoulders and his spine a little straighter at the verbal reminder of Alec’s support in Jace, all aspects of him, even the parts that he chooses not to share with them.

Clary’s eyes stay narrowed, their eyes quickly darting behind Alec’s shoulder for some other outside reaction before returning to his face. “I’m lucky to have him too.”

As if sensing the perfect time to make an entrance to dispel any awkwardness, Magnus opens the sliding door and calls out the backyard, “Dinner’s ready! Bring a food dish to the table then find a seat.”

Magnus insists that the guest of honor also sit at a head of the table even though there is an odd number of them in attendance so they don't _need_ two heads. Everyone else fills in the seats in between them. Simon on one side of Jace and Alec on the other. Clary takes the seat next to Simon and across from Isabelle's seat next to Alec. Meliorn sits on the other side of her but the rest of the guests sitting down at the table are strangers to her.

Next to Clary, the older tawny brown person with nearly black curls introduces themselves as Alaric with they/them pronouns and the romantic partner of the bald muscular dark brown person, Luke with he/him pronouns, who sits in between them and Magnus. On the other side of Magnus, Isabelle's side of the table, sits someone who's pale yellowish brown complexion contrasts with their short chestnut brown hair is named Raphael with he/him pronouns. The last person that Isabelle doesn't know is sitting between Meliorn and Raphael, tight voluminous natural curls frame their beautiful light tawny brown skin and sharp eyes. They introduce themselves as Maia with they/them preferred pronouns. Their style is more punk than Isabelle’s, with a red bandana tied around their neck and a ripped up Eagles american flag shirt, but they pull it off so well that she makes a mental note to compliment their outfit later.

Once introductions are done and proper pronouns identified, everyone digs into the assortment of food laid out on the table. After a portion of food is on everyone's plate, Isabelle asks the people new to her, "So what do you all do?"

"Bartending while I finish up the final capstone for my masters in marine biology." Maia responds first.

“That sounds cool - I’m also in the sciences, though I study human biology opposed to marine biology.” Isabelle adds, always excited to find other science majors. Her comments earns a friendly grin her way from Maia, supporting the idea that the science lovers sticking together is a shared sentiment.

"Alaric and I are actually partners in the job field too - we’re detectives for the NYPD but I also run an LGBTQ+ support group every other week." Luke says as he pours himself a glass of the red wine that Isabelle and Alec brought.

"Oh, so the support group is how you know Jace?" Isabelle can't help but ask, curious about the relationship between Jace and each of these new faces.

"Oh no, my support group is for straight and cis parents with LGBTQ+ kids, it gives them a place to talk about their fears, biases, and really unpack pieces of their privilege to aid in their personal education, independently of their child." Luke rattles off an easy explanation, clearly well experienced and a veteran of this position.

Isabelle nods her head slowly, intrigued about the concept of a parent support group in general, but especially one that is geared towards just teaching parents information, removing that pressure from the child.

Clary swoops in to answer the question that's really on Isabelle's mind. "Luke's my dad." Isabelle's unphased by the answer, figuring Clary does not mean biologically. "He and my mom raised me so he's been in my life for as far back as I can remember."

"Clary is the reason I was able to meet Luke before I was transferred to the same NYPD unit - I used to be the one that lead the young adult trans and nonbinary support group every week that Clary attended with her very attractive father for years." Alaric supplies before taking a bite of their food. Clary snorts a laugh at the playful flirting, as if the affection between them and Luke is so common, it no longer embarrasses her. It does make a warm smile spread across Luke's lips, like it's something he never tires of hearing.

"I grew up with Clary and Simon." Maia adds, "I introduced Clary to the support group actually."

Raphael chimes in next, "I'm also in the support group, well more like _occasionally_ in it these days but I know Magnus from college and lived in Jace's room for the past couple of years."

"How long have you been in the support group Jace?" Alec asks, probably trying to go for a casual, but curiosity bleeding into his tone. Isabelle taps her knee against his thigh under the table, a small scolding for being nosey about something that is clearly personal and important to Jace.

He doesn't seem to mind Alec's prying though, pausing for a moment as he thinks back on it. "Ummm... when did you guys start having the sessions at the cafe? Just over a year ago?"

"Yeah that was when Clary took over so about fifteen months ago," Maia counts back for him.

Jace looks to Alec, "So about fifteen months."

"Cool." Alec says nonchalantly, a weak attempt to hide his prior curiosity.

"It was how I met Simon for the first time actually." Jace says with a smug smile on his face. Clearly remembering whatever moment he is referencing, Simon lets out a long groan into his glass of wine as Jace shares with the rest of them, "He called me a transphobic cis white hetero."

Simon's groan becomes louder but it can be barely heard over the table's collective laughter at his expense. He takes a sip of his wine, using his free hand to fan the table in an attempt to quiet down their laughter for him to explain himself. "In my defense, I was riding a series of straight shutouts and when I asked you if you were the person to talk to about hosting a support group for trans and nonbinary young adults, you responded with a flat no."

Isabelle and the rest of the table chuckle, but Jace raises both of his hands in a placating gesture, his smug smile turning playful. "My answer still stands! I didn't have that sort of authority."

Simon rolls his eyes, shaking his head back and forth before taking another sip of his wine. Obviously not giving up on the notion that he is not entirely at fault. Jace puts his hand over Simon's that rests on the table, "Needless to say, you were 75% wrong."

"Thank god." Simon says in a mocking tone but his eyes are genuine and his hand squeezes Jace's where they are intertwined.

"Yes, thank the Gods!" Magnus repeats teasingly. He holds up his wine glass towards the center of the table, "Cheers! To the joys of not being transphobic cis white heteros or some combination of those identities as well welcoming the newest member to our house family!" Magnus cheers, "To Jace!"

Everyone echoes him with their raised wine glasses, "To Jace!"

Jace simply smiles his humble thanks at the gesture, trying to keep a cool front but even Isabelle can see the tears building in his eyes. And damn it, she feels them in her eyes too, just from relief for her brother, whose always felt a little further disjointed from their family for being the only entirely non biological child, trans, and now having a boyfriend, to have sought out his own support system.

Isabelle looks to the side, away from the teary eyed, purely joyous face of her brother. Her gaze catching on Maia’s who sits just down the table from her. They smile warmly as they make eye contact and the small gesture feels supportive and reassuring, even from a stranger. Everything is good. They are good. Jace _is_ good.

The strong summer sun is starting to set when the solar powered christmas lights turn on just as they are unveiling Clary's precious cargo from earlier. When they cut away the box to reveal the decorated sheet cake underneath, a laugh startles out of Jace's body. He turns into Simon's shoulder on the side where their hands are intertwined, a poor attempt to muffle his laughter. The corner of the cake is cut away like someone already took a bite, revealing the stacked layers of dyed cake that make the trans flag with the pastel colors of blue, pink, and white. The text piped on top of the cake reads Jace's favorite and more infamous personal expression: _'Some men get their periods too.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First, I know this fic is from Izzy's perspective but in this chapter I really wanted to show that Jace has also been battling some of his own issues as a queer trans man and that he doesn't always share those battles or resources he's found with his siblings and that is totally okay! Creating your own safe spaces or finding communities that support you don't always have to be shared with people you are close with or care about to remain close with them or to validate your relationship with them (if that makes sense). I would love to hear from yall if that came across to you at all while you read or what your thoughts about that are!
> 
> Second, y'alls response to this fic and comments and messages truly made me cry cause this fic is really personal for me and knowing other people also enjoy it means so so much so thank you!! I hope you continue reading and enjoying the story and letting me know what parts you really like or dont like so I can work it into future fics!!
> 
> And as always, I would love to hear your thoughts about this chapter and the crew! As always, I am always open to feedback and constructive criticism! Feel free to holler at me in the comments below or on [the chapter post on tumblr](https://maiababerts.tumblr.com/post/169621903021/a-rainbow-colored-corner-of-the-world-current) or on [twitter](https://twitter.com/mel_iorn) or all of the above (L O L)! Thanks again for your support and I hope you continue to enjoy!


	4. orange

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the true mission is one of friendship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> clarifying point real quick: currently, isabelle would define herself as "straight" (think kat on the bold type or first year of college me bahahaha), her brother (jace) & his community are her (and Alec's) first real immersion with lgbt+ culture/communities (even tho she is sleeping with meliorn who is nb, but it's v casual)
> 
> warning: my chapters get longer... I'm sorry!!
> 
> ALSO [@louispaladin](http://louispaladin.tumblr.com/) sent me the rest of the artwork for the chapters and I cried yall, she is so amazing and talented and the art is wonderful and I cant wait for yall to see it!

It's clear that since Jace's welcoming party, he's actually feeling settled and apart of the house. He's taken to inviting Isabelle and Alec to stop by more frequently. A dinner here and there, one movie night, and even a bonfire (where Isabelle discovered that while Magnus's impersonation of an old white man only gets infinitely better with more alcohol, the opposite is true for Clary's impersonation of Magnus - regardless both impersonations caused Isabelle's stomach to ache from laughter the next day). They've stopped by at least twice a week since the party, sometimes separately but usually as a packaged sibling deal.

Even Alec felt so comfortable around this new group of people, that he did something that is so rare of an occurrence Isabelle can count on her hands the amount of times it's happened: asking for a favor. Sure a couple of beers were involved and the setting was very casual, with them listening to Magnus recount some of his most hysterically awful experiences in the courtroom, but Alec _actually_ asked if he could take Magnus up on his offer to help study for the bar exam! Isabelle had the perfect view of the moment; she even grabbed Jace's forearm in surprise who was confused at first but when his eyes followed her wide eyed line of sight, he took a sharp intake of shocked breath as well. That's how rare of an act it is to even happen, nevermind to _witness_.

Magnus seemed flattered and delighted at whatever rambly explanation followed Alec’s request, a see through attempt to stifle the uneasy feeling in him at being vulnerable that instead showcases how awkward he is about asking for help. Isabelle and Jace managed to not cheer out loud when Magnus agreed but they did give each other a quiet, small high five at having not only witnessed an event, rarer than a comet, _together_  too,but because both of them have been trying to encourage that conversation. They've been talking to Alec (separately of course so he doesn't feel cornered) about his studying efforts and progress (which has been just about as sad as one can imagine) then dropping hints about some Magnus-being-a-lawyer related bit of information shortly after.

It's a skill Isabelle and Jace have mastering their whole life: guiding Alec towards reaching out for different resources instead of trudging through the mud on his own. Jace blames it on toxic masculinity paired with first sibling mentality and Isabelle couldn't agree more.

Being comfortable in Jace's own, supportive space is also bleeding into being more comfortable in his life and with his relationships as a whole. It is really the only explanation Isabelle has for the totally wild idea he spits out at one of their Lightwood family Sunday dinners: bringing Simon to the next one. Or maybe Jace's just tired of feeling like he can't share this part of his life with _all_ the important, influential people in his life and that he feels ready to address it, regardless of the fact that he no longer talks to their parents outside of those family dinners.

Needless to say, the entire Lightwood family looked just about as surprised as Jace did when those words left his mouth. Alec was the first to recover out of all of them though, expressing his support for the idea, then Maryse agreed as well and so their fate was sealed, in two weeks they'd be bringing a dish, dessert, and Simon to their standing Sunday family dinner.

It makes sense that Jace is stressed and irritable when he gets a call early that Sunday morning that he needs to work at the coffeeshop, leaving Alec and Isabelle in charge of making the food for dinner that night. Well technically Isabelle, since Alec is in the middle of his first study session with Magnus, and she's definitely known for her cooking, but not in a way that _eases_ Jace's nerves. Nope, not at all, Isabelle's known for ruining even the simplest of recipes.

Isabelle can literally see Jace weighing the options of _not_ going to work from across the kitchen island and refrains from rolling her eyes at his ultimate lack of faith in her, but she understands. Jace wants tonight to go as well as possible, especially with the pieces that he can control since their parents will definitely be the wild card. Suddenly Clary speaks up from the kitchen table behind Jace, "Just go to work. I'll take your place - I was planning to go to the farmer's market today anyways."

Jace looks at his best friend, squinting one eye as he mulls over their offer. Clary rolls their eyes, getting up from the table to stand next to him in the kitchen. They cross their arms as they lean the side of their hip against the island. "Stop being dramatic. I know my baking skills aren't quite at your level but I can still make a tasty blueberry pie and you _know_ this."

Jace purses his lips, nodding his acceptance. "Fine - blueberries are a shared favorite between my mom and Izzy. And your roasted root vegetable dish is a good staple. But, don't let her touch a single thing."

Jace’s eyes dart to Isabelle like Clary might confuse who he is talking about.

"Hey!" Isabelle says in protest of her honor.

"What about the dishes?" Clary counters with a playful smirk.

"Hey!" Isabelle exclaims again.

"Fine, she can wash all the dirty dishes since you tend to use every single one when cooking." Jace concedes, a small uptick in his lips.

"Okay good. Now go to work before Dot strips you of your managerial status." Clary uncrosses one arm to shoo Jace away from them.

Jace sounds borderline offended as he gathers his keys and wallet from the counter, "She wouldn't dare - I'm the best employee she's ever had."

"You never know..." Clary replies ominously, giving Jace pause. He squints at them, trying to determine if they really know something he doesn't. Their grin alerts him to their teasing and he loosens up.

"Okay, I'm out. Thanks for saving the day Clary Fray." Jace says, leaning in to kiss their offered cheek.

"Yeah yeah I know, name your first born after me."

Jace chuckles at their little inside joke. As he leans in to kiss Isabelle's cheek goodbye too, he reminds her, "Please don't touch anything during the cooking process besides the dishes."

She pulls away last second before he makes contact, surprising him. She looks him straight in the eye, "Tonight's going to be fine. No matter what happens, Alec and I will have both of your backs. Try not to worry too much about it, okay? I love you."

Jace's eyes soften at Isabelle's reassurance, his smile genuine. "Thanks Iz, I love you too." She turns her head to the side, tilting her cheek for him to kiss. When Isabelle turns her head back forward, she catches Clary watching their exchange with a smile on their lips.

"Bye! Thanks again - see y'all later!" Jace calls as he rushes out of the kitchen and towards work.

Once Isabelle hears front door slam shut, confirming that Jace is out of the house and out of hearing range, she turns to Clary. "I can definitely do more than just the dishes."

"Oh I know. We're going to make the pie together - I'll teach you." Clary grins like they have a conspiracy. "I just wanted Jace to stop stressing and leave for work already."

Clary pushes off of the island, leaving the kitchen in the direction of the living room/library/office in the front of the house. "Alec's going to help too - he's already been studying for two hours. It's time for a break."

Magnus agrees with Clary that two hours of solid studying warrants a pause to avoid burnout. After peering into their fridge, Magnus decides to tag along on their farmer’s market excursion to pick up some local food for their house as well. It’s something new that they are trying out. It was actually Jace’s idea that they share groceries in addition to the chore responsibilities, just to make the shared space a little bit easier to manage. It helps that they all have similar food interests and cleanliness levels. Clary even painted a pretty elaborate chore chart that hangs on a wall in their kitchen.

The respective chores rotate every week easily due to Clary’s kindergarten inspired creative idea of velcroing the different chores next to the painted name plates. There is even a decorated envelope in the bottom corner of that board for everyone to contribute fifteen dollars to groceries for that week (mostly they end up paypalling the money to whomever is on grocery errands that week so they can include a comment with some special requests). The whole board has only been in place for three weeks but so far so good, with compliments being made about how nice it is to see the hardwood floors in the entrance way and that there is always something to eat in the fridge.

The weather is absolutely beautiful so the local farmer’s market is absolutely packed with people, children, and dogs. It’s still only late morning on a cloudless Sunday but everyone is clearly taking advantage of cooler weather before the late July high heat hits. Once they arrive, Clary directs Alec and Magnus to pick out either root vegetables to roast like Jace suggested or salad greens for a nice summer salad. Magnus leaves muttering why would anyone want to eat winter root vegetables in the middle of summer, making Alec laugh in agreement. It makes Isabelle smile, happy to see Alec and Magnus get along so well, Alec could use to have more friends than just her, Jace, and Raj in his life.

Clary turns to Isabelle, “Your mission, if you choose to accept it, is to aid in helping me find the ripest looking blueberries here.”

Isabelle’s face becomes serious, “I accept.”

“Good. Now I know we have graham crackers and butter at the house so all we really need is the main ingredient.” Clary turns around now, heading down a different aisle from Magnus as if they already know the stall they will have the most luck at.

“I know Jace already said something but I want to thank you again for helping us make food for tonight.” Isabelle says as she falls into place next to Clary.

Clary grins at her, their happy expression genuine. “No worries! I’m sure if it really came down to it, you could have just bought something prebaked from the grocery store or farmer’s market. You would have been fine.”

Isabelle shakes her head back and forth, slightly unsure. “Jace has been making dessert for our dinners ever since he got that job at the coffee shop. I swear it’s part of the reason our mom doesn’t give him too much trouble over dropping out of college for the cafe-mechanic life - she loves the increased quality of the baked goods. And I think Jace would rather show up empty handed than with a dessert that he didn’t make, and you _never_ show up empty handed for a dinner at our parents house unless you want to never be invited back.”

Clary makes an understanding noise in response, “Sounds a little harsh but I’ll keep that in mind for when I get my ‘best friend meets the parents’ dinner.”

Isabelle can’t help but chuckle at Clary’s serious sounding response. Perhaps one of the most surprising things Isabelle has found these past weeks is how well she gets along with Clary, sometimes when Jace is busy after dinner, she'll just chat to Clary about their summer art class or latest book they’re reading. For someone that’s been to the house a couple of times previously, Isabelle is curious as to how come she’s never met them before. “So how long have you living at Magnus’s house?”

Clary thinks back on it for a moment. “I moved in half way during my first year of college so about two and a half years now? Yeah two and a half years or so.”

“Really?” Isabelle asks in disbelief. “How come I’ve never met you there before?”

Clary squints their eyes as they look at Isabelle, trying to understand why she would think they should have met prior to Jace moving in just over a month ago. Isabelle realizes that not everyone knows about her and Meliorn’s casual friends with benefits relationship so she explains simply, “I know Meliorn.”

That must make something click for Clary for their expression relaxes immediately, “Ohhh wait, are you the one that’s been sleeping with them the past couple of months?”

Isabelle doesn’t feel judged by Clary’s questions so she answers honestly, “Yeah! Did they mention me?”

“Not specifically, Meliorn’s pretty open if you ask them questions but doesn’t go boasting about their sexual escapades.” Clary explains, which aligns with what Isabelle knows. “I saw you leave one morning and I just never put the two together.”

“Mission accomplished! Blueberries spotted!” Clary says suddenly, distracting them both from the conversation at hand, pointing to their left at the table top covered in pints of freshly picked blueberries, successfully averting a major crisis for the day.

 

Once they get back from the farmer’s market, reusable bags filled with different vegetables, greens, a loaf of bread, and a couple of pints of blueberries, Magnus declares that break time is over so he heads back to the study with Alec. Clary turns to Isabelle after putting away all the extra food, hands on their hips, “Looks like it’s just you and me. Ready to learn how to make a pie?”

“So ready!” Isabelle says with about as much enthusiasm one can have when they are about to embark on a dessert making excursion. Hint: It’s a lot.

“Enthusiastic consent - just what I like to hear.” Isabelle laughs, shaking her head at Clary’s dumb joke. “So first things first, we are going to make the graham cracker crust so we can bake it for a little bit to set before we put the blueberries in.” Clary explains as they rummage through the cabinets and the fridge, pulling out a box of honey graham crackers, cinnamon, brown sugar, white cane sugar, and butter. They reach in the cabinet under the island, pulling out a couple of measuring bowls, measuring cups, a pie pan, and a food processor. 

Clary lays everything out on the island, pausing to take in everything they have spread out with one hand on their chin. It looks like what Jace said was right, there will be plenty of dishes that need to be washing. Their eyes narrow for a moment, as if they _know_ they are missing something but can’t quite put the name to it. After a solid minute it comes to them, “Oh!”

They go over the pantry, rummaging through before retreating empty handed and looking a little confused. They look around the kitchen frantically and Isabelle wants to ask if she can help but she has a feeling that she’d be the opposite of useful right now since she’s unfamiliar with the kitchen. Clary walks over to the island again, opening the top drawer and reaching their hand into the far back. They cheer in triumph, “Ah ha!”,  pulling their hand out quickly with two very differently patterned pieces of fabric in hand. “Don’t ever want to forgot protection!”

Isabelle suspiciously squints at the items in Clary’s hand, laughing out loud when they unfold the fabric to reveal the tackiest of aprons that she has ever seen. One of them is pink and brown, covered in a variety of different sparkly donuts with a poofy rounded neck collar and pink bows over the front pockets. The other is baby blue with black text in a pink heart that says ‘Bitchin in the Kitchen’. Clary gives both aprons a little shake, “Pick your fav!”

“Hmmm they are both so amazing… I don’t know which one I love more.” Isabelle puts on her best contemplative Thinking Man face as she makes this crucial decision.

“I think the pastel blue suits your complexion and outfit best. Don’t want to clash the brown with black.” Clary says as they offer over the blue apron. They slip the pink doughnut apron on, tying it around them before putting up their long hair into a ponytail as Isabelle does the same with her apron and hair.

“Oh and one last crucial thing before we begin.” Clary says with a serious tone. Isabelle draws her eyes together in confusion, glancing around them to try and determine what the hell else they could be missing. Clary reaches into the back pocket of their jeans, holding up their phone in excitement. “A selfie!”

Isabelle laughs at Clary’s playfulness, posing next to them and framing the heart on her apron with her hands. Clary stands next to her, making an over exaggerated shocked face as they point to the heart with the non phone holding hand. They take the snapchat selfie then after deeming it a worthy enough picture, saving it to their phone before sending it to Jace with the caption: ‘so far so good! Haven’t blue’d up anything yet!’

Clary spins around on their heel to face Isabelle again, nearly missing her face with their ponytail, “Okay! Now we can start our first lesson!”

“First lesson?” Isabelle parrots back.

“Of course! This going to be part of an ongoing series where I help you to become more… bitchin in the kitchen.” Clary gestures to the apron as way of explanation. Self doubt clouds their face for a second, “If you’d be into that of course.”

Isabelle once again pretends to think long and hard about the offer, “Hmmm being able to make palatable food would be a nice skill to have… I’m in!”

Clary grins in response, “Wonderful! Now back to our first lesson: mastering the perfect sweetness and liquid content of the blueberry pie with a buttery graham cracker crust.”

Over the next couple of hours, Clary takes the time to walk through every step of the baking process to Isabelle, making sure to explain the importance of measuring different ingredients and not substituting ingredients willy nilly. While they wait for the pie to bake, they prepare the blueberry walnut salad as well, just telling random stories back and forth about previous cooking adventures (and failures) and favorite foods. Isabelle is surprised by just how much she has in common with Clary, making the time pass them by quickly. Before she knows it, Jace is running through the kitchen after work, in a panic about what outfit he’s going to wear to dinner and it’s time for them to pack up the food for the Lightwood Family Sunday Dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in my head, clary-not-suddenly-thrown-into-the-shadow-world is fiercely loyal, independent, and kinda cheeky. 
> 
> as you can probably tell from this chapter, the next one is Less soft than the past couple (mentions of casual homophobia and racism like chapter one) so I was thinking of posting the next chapter next Wednesday (Jan 24th) and still post a new (soft) chapter next friday (Jan 26th), what are your thoughts? Or do you think I should just stick to my one chapter a week updates? Im up to anything!
> 
> Your comments and feedback and insight really make this experience amazing for me and I am so grateful to all of you that support me and this story!!! I hope you continue to enjoy!
> 
> also you can find me and a post about this chapter on tumblr [here](https://maiababerts.tumblr.com/post/169889422386/a-rainbow-colored-corner-of-the-world-current)!


	5. yellow-orange

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> not everything is as easy as pie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> trigger warning: casual homophobia, slight xenophobia, lydia mention

Dinner is going about as swimmingly as one can imagine when it involves homophobic parents meeting their son’s boyfriend for the first time. They haven’t even sat down to eat any food, yet tensions are already high. Isabelle is debating how rude and noticeable it would be for her to chug her whole glass of wine before dinner even starts in an attempt to eliminate some of the discomfort that is threatening to suffocate the air from her lungs. If the bottle of wine was closer, which would make her refilling less obvious, she would definitely go for it.

For the most part, Simon is holding up against the interrogation like a true champion and Jace is only slightly red in anger at their parents probing questions. Isabelle is pretty sure the only thing keeping Jace from totally lashing out at how unfair their treatment of Simon is his hand on Jace’s lap acting as an anchor, trying to soothe him. The questions haven’t necessarily been rude in origin but they have been numerous, with an in depth questioning by their dad of Simon’s family’s origins and when _exactly_ they immigrated from Cuba.

Isabelle is praying that with actual food in front of them, it’ll slow down the cross examination to a more manageable level. And it seems like her prayers are answered for the first ten minutes or so as they eat in relative silence, with Simon complimenting the steak tips and Maryse expressing genuine surprise that Isabelle made the salad since it tastes so good. But after that, her prayers run out.

“So if I understand correctly, you’re still getting your undergraduate education despite being Jace’s age, right? What are you studying?” Robert asks with a fair amount of judgement in his already condescending tone. Higher education is an important value and perogerotative in the Lightwood family because both of their parents are first generation college students, personally experiencing the benefits that college has on their socioeconomic status and general position in society. Needless to say, their parents still may not be fully recovered from Jace abandoning a traditional college education to go to trade school to become a mechanic.

“Yes sir, that’s right. I’m studying music.” Simon says calmly, as if being slighted for still being college doesn’t offend him.

“Music? Like a songwriter?” Maryse repeats with surprise.

“Yes and as a musician.” Simon clarifies before taking a bite out of his food.

“Really? Even though your chance of success is about one in a hundred million?” Robert counters, his voice oozing skepticism and making it glaringly clear his disapproval.

“Dad!” Jace’s voice is harsh, mortified at their father’s words.

“Hey, it’s okay. It’s a valid question.” Simon says with a softness in his voice as he looks to the side at Jace. Jace’s eyes are burning with anger and Isabelle knows that it is taking every ounce of Jace’s self control to exclaim that it is the opposite of okay. Robert raises his right hand slightly above the table, turning it palm up as he shrugs and points at Simon in a sort of ‘see he agrees’ kind of gesture. Simon turns back to Robert, “Yes, nothing makes me happier than making my own music and performing it.”

Robert nods his head slowly as he chews his food. “That seems like a pretty big financial gamble just to maybe be happy.”

“Robert!” Maryse scolds. Both of their parents grew up with minimal financial means which ties into the high value they place on college educations as well as careers that are financially stable, if not lucrative. Isabelle can’t even imagine how their parents would have reacted if any of them wanted to be an actor or anything in the arts really. Maybe their passively negative comments about the arts and emphasis on the importance of stable careers ties into that disinterest, like they were steered clear from it even being an interest from a young age. A part of Isabelle understands their concern and criticism but a bigger part knows that her father can take the concern to an unnecessarily cruel degree.

Isabelle can literally see the deep breathing exercises Jace is doing across the table from her as Robert shrugs his shoulders to the scolding, unphased and benevolent. He takes a sip from his wine, “I’m just saying that everyone wants to be a musician these days so it seems irresponsible to waste a college education on it! That’s all.”

Jace opens his mouth to defend his boyfriend and his career path but Alec beats him to saying anything, “Speaking of finances, how is the search for a new office space going?”

Maryse sighs loudly as if the topic alone brings her a headache, but welcomes the sudden change in conversation with ease, “About as poorly as you can imagine! You’re father has so many requirements for the space that our options are extremely limited and mostly out of our price range.”

“I don’t think wanting four desk spaces with a kitchenette and a view that isn’t the A/C system is asking too much!” Robert defends.

“Wait, you’re moving the firm? You’ve been at that office my whole life.” Isabelle asks, feeling successful at masking her hurt with confusion, about being blindsided by this major decision.

“Of course, Isabelle. Our current location is way too small for four people to work at.” Maryse’s tone is matter of fact but Isabelle is still lost.

The anger drains from Jace at this new information, his expression just as confused as Isabelle feels. He looks between their parents for some sort of clue, echoing, “Four people?”

“For when Lydia and Alec join our firm, after they pass the bar exam of course.” Maryse says in that same tone, like this is information that everyone should just know.

Jace glances over at Isabelle, verifying that this information is new for both of them. Isabelle speaks a little slowly, “I didn’t know they were both joining the firm… I thought Lydia was going to join Imogen’s firm hopefully.. And Alec, I didn’t know you wanted to join mom and dad’s firm.”

“Isabelle, you know it’s always been our dream to have one of you to keep the family business alive.” Maryse responds bitingly and cold, interrupting whatever Alec opened his mouth to explain. Her tone bringing back memories of frigid dinners filled with tense, uneasy conversations when times that Jace and Isabelle announced their decision to _not_ follow in their parents' footsteps -  _in Alec’s_ footsteps.

“'Lightwoods of Law' wouldn’t exist without _Lightwoods_ to keep our good name.” Robert adds matter of factly, emphasizing the plural of Lightwood. “Which reminds me, how’s your plan to propose coming?”

Alec’s eyes go a little wide at the sudden topic switch to his personal romantic trajectory, clearly caught off guard. “Um, I have a couple of ideas that I’m working on but nothing concrete yet.”

And just like the conversation switches away from Simon and tearing down his general essence of being to suggestions from their parents of proposal options as well as updates on Lydia’s summer internship for the rest of the meal.

  


After dessert, Robert takes their dishes to the kitchen to begin loading up the dishwasher while Maryse escorts them to the door.

“Thank you for having me for dinner Mrs. Lightwood - it was delicious.” Simon says politely as Jace kisses her cheek on his way out, most likely out of blind habit.

“It was nice to meet you Simon.” Maryse replies in a hesitant but genuine tone that causes Jace to trip slightly over the doormat with surprise. Simon grabs onto Jace’s arm to steady him and Jace uses it as an excuse to interlace their hands as they walk off towards Simon’s van.

Alec stays back a moment and Isabelle stands with him, not just because he is her ride but also out of curiosity for whatever he is about to say. The moment that Jace and Simon get into the van, Alec sharply turns to their mother. “What you and Dad did at dinner tonight was extremely rude to both Simon _and_ your son. I know you know that.”

“No, what do you mean Alexander?” Offence and confusion coloring Maryse’s tone, her eyebrows pinch together.

“The whole merciless questioning. You never put Lydia or Izzy’s boyfriends through that. It was a cross examination harsher than I’ve even seen either of you use in a courtroom.” Alec’s voice is blunt, leaving no room for argument.

Maryse sighs, the confusion slipping away to a resigned expression. “You have to understand, this wasn’t part of our dream for you guys. This is just... a lot for your father and I to handle.”

“I also know you and dad dreamed of having a biological third child, that adopting Jace wasn’t part of your dream from the beginning either and yet you accommodated. You argued against Dad for Jace, to have him apart of _our family_ when Jace’s dad, one of your oldest friends, passed away because _you_ knew it was what was right. Your dream excuse doesn’t work on me, I know you can do better.” Alec responds curtly before leaving through the door without saying goodbye or kissing her cheek.

Maryse looks to Isabelle for some sort of understanding, weariness heavy in her eyes and her shoulders. “This is just new for your father and I to get used to.”

Isabelle bites her lip, hearing the exhaustion and sincerity in that voice. She wonders if her mother just feels like she’s floundering with this new realization and unsure where to go to. It reminds Isabelle of something she learned at Jace’s welcoming into the house dinner. “I recently heard about a support group for parents of LGBTQ+ children that I think you should check out. It’s run by an NYPD detective, Luke Garroway.”

“Lucian is still in town?” Maryse sounds surprised but Isabelle has not the faintest inkling of Luke’s full name so she shrugs in response.

“You know him?”

“Yeah, your father and I were on the pre law track with him in undergrad.”

“Isabelle?” Alec’s voice calls from the edge of the lawn by the car, waiting for her.

“Night mom,” Isabelle leaning forward and kissing her mom’s cheek. “Think about what I said - I think a support group of parents potentially in the same situation could be helpful.”

“I will. Good night Isabelle.” Maryse waves goodbye as Isabelle walks quickly to meet Alec at the car.

When she gets in the car, she turns to wave one last time but door already closed. She turns back to Alec as he reverses the car out of the driveway, “Well that could have gone way worse.”

Alec snorts, shaking his head back and forth. He puts the car in drive, eyes looking straight ahead at the relatively empty suburban street. “Doesn’t matter - it was still pretty miserable.”

“True.” Isabelle agrees out loud with a small head nod of her own. A moment passes before she mutters a softer ‘true’ under her breathe, as if the gravity of the situation is just settling into her now. Well aware that as awful as it was for her to witness as a bystander, it was way worse for the people the dislike and rudeness was directed to. Especially when that rudeness is coming from a parent towards someone’s love, hunting for all the cracks in their armor to tear them down, to feel superior and righteous in that initial dislike. She lets out a deep breathe in an attempt to rid some of the negative energy from the whole evening from her body. Out of the corner of her eye, she sees Alec do the same. They pass the rest of the car ride in silence, both of their minds lost in thought about different aspects of the night.

Although, while Simon’s meeting of their parents dinner was a pretty unpleasant trainwreck, the whole blueberry pie was eaten so Isabelle takes that as the one shining success of the whole night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow writing awkward dinner scenes are hard!! i mostly relied on the first time I met my ex girlfriend's homophobic parents when I didn't know they knew we were dating... it was Fun.  
> I know this chapter is hard to read on many different levels but I promise that one of the softest chapters yet is coming up on Friday - would love to hear what you thought and felt and your hopes for the future!  
> you can find me and a post about this chapter on tumblr [here](https://maiababerts.tumblr.com/post/170081525251/a-rainbow-colored-corner-of-the-world-current)!


	6. orange-yellow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shabbat shalom!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lots of softness and feelings and friendship in this chapter - hope you enjoy!  
> tw// Jace briefly mentions a moment when sees his body in a mirror and doesn't feel dysphoric

Isabelle gets the text at about 6pm on a Friday that simply says, ‘are you coming?’ from Clary and she has no clue what Clary is referencing or what plans she accidentally agreed to during their last cooking lesson on Tuesday. She sends back ‘????’ to which Clary says ‘get your pretty face to the house! We’re starting shabbat soon!!!’ Okay now Isabelle knows she didn’t agree to any shabbat thing but she’s definitely intrigued. Since she’s just doing homework in the quiet atmosphere of Alec’s empty apartment, she grabs his car keys off of the coffee table and heads over to the house she spends almost as much of her down time at as she does her actual living quarters.  

Isabelle lets herself in the house, surprised to find a whole motley crew of people standing around in the kitchen. Just from her spot in the kitchen entrance she can see Luke, Simon, Jace, and Clary. She peeks her head in over Clary’s shoulder, “So what have I gotten myself into?”

Clary spooks slightly, jumping away from Isabelle, just like she knew they would because once on the way back from the bathroom, Clary turned the corner into Isabelle’s chest and scared themselves so bad they dropped a freshly baked cookie

The wine they are holding in their hand dangerously sloshes towards the rim of their glass, a narrowly avoided mess that Isabelle is grateful to not be at fault for. Once Clary recovers from the scare, they spin around, opening their arms wide when they see Isabelle’s smug smile. “You made it!”

Isabelle hugs Clary back, “Yes! But what exactly have I made it too?”

“Shabbat - the Jewish day of rest and celebration that prioritizes creativity, bonding, and food centric activities. It usually starts at nightfall on Friday and goes until Saturday night. But in my family, we kinda use it as a good reason to get together, light some candles, eat challah, and talk about our week. And since a group of us haven’t gotten together in awhile, I thought it could be an excuse to slow down for a night and see everyone.” Simon explains on autopilot as though this a question he answers often. He walks by her from the direction of the pantry, heading deeper into the kitchen with a bottle of wine in each hand. "Any other questions?"

Clary gestures to Simon, in a ‘there you go!’ manner before refocusing their attention a certain blonde somebody, “Jace, I can’t believe you forgot to invite your sister to Shabbat!”

“Clary, we just made these plans this morning. And you know i’ve been entirely consumed with making the different challahs all day so I've been far away from my phone. Why does this surprise you?” Jace says from his place on the other side of the island, flour on both his cheeks as well as the Superman body apron he’s sporting but his hands are clean as he removes a perfectly browned braided challah from a tray. Isabelle narrows her eyes at his apron, wondering where that less way less tacky apron has been the past month she’s been cooking here.

Alec’s laugh comes from down the hall causing Isabelle to turn in that direction, watching as Magnus and Alec come out of the study room area together. Alec looks equally surprised to see her at the house on this lovely Friday night, taking a couple of steps towards her in the kitchen entryway, “What are you doing here?”

“Taking part in Simon’s family’s Jewish traditions?” Isabelle says, not entirely sure if that fully encompases the plans for the night.

“Oh…” Alec says slowly, a little confused but accepting the answer at face value. He looks past her to everyone in the kitchen, half waving at them from behind Isabelle. He turns back to Magnus, “Thanks again for reviewing vocab and sharing some real life case examples. I know this part of the exam is going to be the hardest for me but I definitely feel like I’m in a much better place than I was a month ago.”

“My pleasure Alexander.” Magnus’s smile genuine and wide, crinkling the corner of his eyes.

“Well, I’m going to catch the next bus back to my place - night everyone.” Alec says to the group at large before turning to head back down the hall and to the front door.

Magnus reaches out, gently grabbing Alec’s arm to stop him in his tracks. “If you don’t already have plans tonight, you should join us.”

Alec thinks about it for a moment, eyes focused on Magnus’s hand like the gesture is a surprising one. “I don’t want to impose…”

“Nonsense!” Magnus rebuffs. “Not only are you the brother of one of the event’s co hosts but you’re also my guest, and I would like you to stay, if you can.”

Alec glances up to Magnus’s face, clearly calculating whether or not Magnus is simply being polite. Isabelle tries to signal with her eyebrows to Alec that he should stay since the three Lightwood siblings haven’t really had a night together since Lightwood family dinners are canceled until further noticed after that disastrous dinner event. Plus, it would be nice for Alec to spend some more time with other people in the house.

“You’re a part of our community; we want you here.” Magnus’s tone is firm, as if making sure that Alec knows he is welcome and has a place in this house, even if he isn’t as close with Clary or Meliorn or even Simon to the extent that Isabelle has situated herself into their lives.

Alec’s expression relaxes a little at Magnus’s reassurance. “Thanks. I’d love to stay.”

“Good because I need a real judge to tell me which of these challah loaves is the best and I don’t trust anyone in this room to be as honest as you.” Jace calls from the kitchen, uncovering a third loaf of challah from under a dish towel.

“Are you using me for my refined taste buds?” Alec asks in his terrible high society British accent that he and Jace use every time they are at wine tastings in a poor attempt to fit in (but mostly to embarrass Isabelle for dragging them to said events). It's another small sign of Alec's increasing comfort level with the people in this room. He walks away from Isabelle and further into the kitchen to stand next to Jace.

Isabelle watches as Jace hits his shoulder against Alec’s, pushing him a bit off balance and making him chuckle. “Nah, you know you’re always more than welcome here.”

Alec rolls his eyes at the public display of sappiness that always makes him a little uncomfortable, shoving Jace’s shoulder back.

“Okay now that we have everyone here, we can start!” Simon says as he pours red wine in an assortment of glasses, passing one to Alec, Magnus and Isabelle. “Let’s go to the living room - I already put the candles in there.”

“You got a lighter?” Luke asks not even two steps out of the kitchen with a loaf of challah and an open bottle of wine in his hands as Simon leads the way down the hallway with his own challah loaf and wine glass, followed closely behind by Jace.

“Uhhh…Nope.”

“I got it.” Magnus replies, sharing a fond eye roll with Luke, hinting at the notion that this is so common of an occurrence that it’s an inside joke. He opens a cabinet drawer and pulls out a long thin fancy box of matches that reads ‘Simon’s - don’t touch!’ in gold against the black box. He must see the intrigue in Isabelle’s face when he looks up, “They were a gag Hanukkah gift last year because Simon always wants to use candles but never has a match to light them.”

“Hey! It’s the thought that counts!” Simon yells defensively from the living room area.

“Not quite!” Clary yells back as they pick up another bottle of wine in their free hand.

A soft echoing, “Yeah, not quite”, can be heard from down the hall.

Clary shakes their head, glancing around what remains in the kitchen. “Also can one of you grab the fancy corkscrew in the drawer under the utensils? Oh and I’m sure he forget the napkins...”

As if on cue Simon’s voice calls from the living room,“Hey can someone with a free hand please grab some napkins?”

Clary looks to Isabelle and raises a single eyebrow in a ‘see what I have to deal with’ look that makes her crack up as she grabs the napkin holder off the counter.

Magnus, Alec, Clary, and Isabelle meet the rest of the group in the living room, carrying all the necessary missing items to help make the event a success. The lights are off but they can still see fairly well since they are technically starting Shabbat a whole hour early Simon explains, which means there is a good deal of sunlight streaming in through the windows. While Luke, Magnus, and Alec all take the couch, everyone else sits on the floor, forming a semicircle around the coffee table. On the coffee table sits a couple of bottles of wine, an array of wine glasses, napkins, unlit white candles, and the three loaves of challah, each under a different dish towel from the kitchen. Magnus passes Simon the matchbox.

“I don’t know this one in Hebrew just yet, my mom and my sister usually say it.” Simon warns, about what, Isabelle isn’t sure. He lights each of the candles, pausing to make sure they are lit before looking down and covering his eyes. He takes a deep breathe before he begins to sing gently to himself, “Blessed are You, God, Ruler of the universe, who sanctified us with the commandment of lighting Shabbat candles.”

Isabelle finds herself surprised by just how well Simon carries the tune, realizing that it’s the first time she’s actually heard him sing before.

“It’s prettier in Hebrew.” Simon jokes as he lowers his hands from his eyes. He picks up his wine glass above the table as he sings a prayer in Hebrew (Kiddush), this time louder and more confident than before, “[Baruch ata Adonai, Eloheinu Melech ha-olam, boreh p’ri hagafen](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BvAx9n_IGc0).” He sings quickly through an English translation of the prayer in a similar tune but less sure, “Blessed are You, God, Ruler of the universe, who creates the fruit of the vine.”

Simon puts down his wineglass, hovering his hand over the loaves of challah bread. Isabelle notices everyone putting their head down slightly around her so she follows suit. Simon begins to sing again, even more confident in the tune of a different prayer (Hamotzi), “[Baruch ata Adonai, Eloheinu Melech ha-olam, hamotzi lechem min ha’aretz. ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sPQImHQLRtw)” And following the prayer with another quick English translation song, “Blessed are You, Lord our God, King of the universe, who has brought forth bread from the earth.”

Simon picks up a loaf of challah from under a dish towel and everyone raises their heads again to him, he tears off a piece and raises it slightly, “Shabbat shalom!”

Everyone picks up their wine glasses, toasting with cries of “Shabbat Shalom!”

Simon passes the rest of the loaf to Jace, who tears off his own portion of the braided bread before passing it to Luke. As the bread goes around Simon speaks up again, “Thanks so much for being here and celebrating Shabbat with me. You all mean alot to me and to the people that I love, and your willingness to share my traditions with me means a great deal so thank you.”

“I always look forward to any excuse to unwind with good company so thank _you_ for sharing Shabbat with us, Simon.” Magnus says with a raise of his wineglass, creating a waterfall effect of thank you Simon from everyone around the circle which makes Simon turn his head towards Jace to hide a blush and big, happy smile in his shoulder. Jace’s eyes look so fond in the glimmering candlelight as he leans forward and kisses Simon’s forehead. It’s an intimate moment, something that months ago Jace wouldn’t dare show in front of a group of people, and it makes Isabelle’s smile grow, for her brother and for his relationship.

“Also, a massive thank you to Jace for baking these challah breads from scratch like a true champion after my heart!” Simon adds on, the kiss jogging his memory.

“And don’t forget to tell me which one is your favorite so I’ll use that recipe again next time.” Jace reminds them, looking each one of them in the eyes as he speaks, ensuring that his request really sits in.

“Next time?” Alec asks, turning the attention to him on the couch. There’s some challah crumbs on Alec’s cheek, prompting Isabelle to brush her own face to remove any she might have. Magnus must see them too for he chuckles as he leans forward to brush them off, causing Alec’s cheeks to turn red as his eyes widen slightly. Isabelle laughs at Magnus’s call out of Alec’s messy eating habits.

“Well yeah, I’d like to make this a more regular thing we do. Probably not every week but maybe once a month?” Simon proposes, the smile growing on his face at the unanimous positive head nods that are in favor of that plan. “Okay who wants to start the feelings aspect of the night? An experienced veteran? Jace?”

Jace rolls his eyes at being volunteered, sitting up a little taller. “Yeah yeah sure. One rose and one thorn right?”

“Yeah - a positive thing from this week and one not so positive thing.” Simon confirms.

“I didn’t do great on my engine diagnostic exam which meant I doubted my life choices for about thirty six hours - that’s my thorn. And my rose…” Jace thinks on it for a moment, “When I was going to bed the other night, I saw my chest in the mirror and I didn’t feel dysphoric or hatred really but rather, I felt was proud of my strength - physically and emotionally. It's kinda dumb but it was really nice change.”

“That doesn't sound dumb at all. I’m sorry society has drilled into us that our worth is associated with our academic success instead of pursuing interests that bring us joy. And I’m really happy that you felt positive about your body and saw yourself a strong studmuffin you are.” Simon says with a slight wink, mixing just the right amount of sincere and playful into his words so that Jace won’t feel uncomfortable. Simon’s words teasing slightly at the not so kind comments their father made at him at dinner.

Jace pulls a face at the silly pet name Simon used though eyes remain shining fondly, “Just for that, you’re going next.”

Simon laughs, “I don’t mind.” He takes a sip of his wine to give him pause to think, “Hmmm my thorn is that I had to get blood drawn for some routine medical tests and my rose is spending tonight with all of you! Oh! As well as being able to set up some studio time to record the handful of songs I have left to finish my EP! Sorry I cheated with two roses.”

“Wait what! Boo to the blood being drawn but YAY to finally finally finishing your CD! That’s so exciting!” Clary exclaims with their full support.

Simon faux bows as everyone cheers, bringing his wine glass to his chest before bringing his head forward and down. “Thank you thank you! We’ll see how it goes but I’m feeling good so far.” He turns his head to the right, “Luke?”

“Let’s see… my thorn is that a person from a not so great time in my past has resurfaced in my life but my rose is that Alaric is picking me up later for our double date with our precinct partner, Ollie, and her fiance, Sam, for Drunken Plays in the Park which means I can drink this third glass of wine with little remorse.” They all laugh as Luke raises his glass of wine and takes a sip.

“Unexpected ghosts from our past always have a way of unraveling the work we’ve done since their departure, don’t they?” Magnus ponders out loud. “I’m glad that you have these events tonight with people that support the current you to bring you back to the now.”

Luke nods his head in response, “Exactly.”

“My thorn was losing a bet to Ragnor that I’m never going to hear the end of. Though, I think Madzie was bribed.” Magnus says with a fond annoyance in his voice. “But my rose is that I had a really healthy and productive session with my therapist this week.”

Isabelle fairs better at masking her surprise at that last bit than Alec, whom proceeds to blurt out, “I didn’t know you go to therapy…”

Magnus looks confused and taken aback at Alec’s comment, “Literally every aspect of my identity is ignored by society and mainstream media - the idea that you think I could have gotten where I am today without therapy is flattering but highly inaccurate.”

Alec nods his head as he takes that in, “Very… true. Well that’s great that your session went well this week even though you lost a bet that a child was the judge of.”

The comment about Madzie being bribed sounds much less serious now that Isabelle knows they are a child. Simon pipes up from the other side of the circle, “I had a good therapy session this week too! Mental high five for mental health care!”

Isabelle huffs out a laugh at Simon’s enthusiasm and Clary bumps her shoulder as they snort their own laugh. They both become somber as they turn to give Alec their full attention to speak.

“So my… thorn was messing up a major portion of my practice bar exam. And my rose was that Magnus helped me review my mistakes so now I have a better idea of where I went wrong.” Alec shares with a small smile in Magnus’s direction, who’s smiling proudly.

“And that is the best studying route so you build on your knowledge to know what direction not to go in next time.” Luke adds. Alec nods in agreement before focusing his attention on Isabelle.

“My thorn is that my advisor’s research paper was rejected with revision edits so this whole process isn’t over yet but my advisor has agreed to have me as a second author on the paper for all the work I’ve been putting into helping get it published!” It’s information that Isabelle only heard today so it’s the first time she’s really sharing it with anyone, excitement at having her name on a paper as an undergraduate coming through strong in her voice.

“Oh my god! You asked to be bumped up in recognition?” Clary exclaims, turning so their upper body faces Isabelle.

“Yes - I took your advice! I asked to be second writer if she wants me to make the changes since it’s cutting into my own research project and she thought that was a great idea! I’m so happy - I was worried she’d shut me down.”

“Of course not! You made a case and showed how this paper wasn’t part of your assigned workload. You stood up for yourself and I’m so proud of you.” Alec reassures with a warm, genuine smile.

“Me too - you did great Iz and shout out to two badass women of color as lead authors on a scientific paper!” Jace praises, making Isabelle’s smile grow at the support from her favorite people in her life.

“Thanks everyone - especially to Clary for talking me through it.” Isabelle says as she bumps Clary’s shoulder like they had done only minutes before.

“And last but not least, Clary Fray to close out this day!” Simon announces to the group as if they weren’t already aware of who was left to speak.

Clary tilts their head to the side as they look up to the ceiling, “Thorn: my bike tire was flat on Tuesday which made me very late to class and set back all my plans. Rose: My professor chose my artwork to use on the flyers for our summer class final art exhibit.”

A chorus of congrats and praise follow from the circle, making a big smile spread across Clary’s face. “Wow that’s amazing Clary! When’s the exhibit?” The excitement and pride ringing loud and clear in Luke’s voice, it makes Clary’s eye go a little wide as their eyebrows rise.

Simon peeshaws, “Psh don’t look so shocked that we want to see your art and support you.”

“Yeah, can we go? Is it open to the public?” Isabelle asks from next to them.

Clary sticks their tongue out at Simon, before turning to Isabelle to excitedly reply. “Um yeah it is actually! It’s going to be next Saturday in the rotating art gallery on campus. I’ll send out an email with the flyer - it’s called ‘Magically Mundane’.”

“I’ll be there!” Isabelle responds, other people chiming in with agreement.

“Are you free Alec? You in?” Clary asks and Alec looks startled to be directly asked if he’s going to be in attendance.

“Yeah I’m free and I’ll be there.” Alec says softly, his sincerity visible in the pink tint of his cheeks.

“Good because I’d love to have you there, to have all of you there. Your support means alot to me.” Clary’s voice sounds warm and Isabelle knows deep in her core just how much they mean that sentiment.

And just like that, they close out their very successful Shabbat with plans to all go to Clary’s art exhibit the following weekend before Luke leaves for his drunken play double date. Isabelle doesn’t feel quite ready to head out so when Jace invites them to stay a bit long and watch an LGBTQ+ movie, _[Big Eden](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CZXgtGqhgws)_ , she easily agrees.

The movie ended over an hour ago with Alec leaving for his own apartment, Magnus retreating to his room, and Simon and Jace on some sort of summer night time walk around the neighborhood. That means Clary and Isabelle are the last people standing, having switched from LGBTQ+ movies to television shows instead, and Clary is trying to introduce _Orange is the New Black_ into her life and Isabelle is definitely… intrigued… but her mind is hung up on one detail that she can’t seem to shift her focus from.

Clary must notice her far away expression for they pause the Netflix original, turning their head towards her, “Not really that interesting for you? That’s fine - we can return to Brooklyn 99 for the other side of the bars perspective but still has a bit of queerness.”

“Oh no! I like it fine - though it is a little heavier of a topic than Brooklyn 99 for 11pm at night.” Isabelle tacks on with a laugh.

“Just a little…” Clary joins in her laughter.

Isabelle isn’t entirely sure what overcomes her, maybe it’s the comfortable position she’s in, half scrunched down on the couch with her head against the back of the couch just like Clary, or maybe it’s the warm and smoothed edged feeling from a dinner of wine and challah or maybe it’s simply because she’s feeling comfortable and warm spending time with her best friend. A thought that takes Isabelle by surprise, though she’s isn’t quite sure why, maybe it’s because she is used to only her brothers being her best friends and for the first it’s someone outside of her family with that title.

Right now, she has a thought that keeps coming back to her mind that she feels like she wants, no _needs_ , to share with her best friend. Like this quiet moment right here is the right one and there will never be a more perfect one. Okay maybe the wine is definitely influencing the dramatics in her mind, but suddenly this thought feels really important to share and like they would understand it better than anyone else. Before she can think twice about it, Isabelle confesses as she stares ahead at the paused Netflix screen, “I’ve never kissed another woman... or nonbinary femme.”

There is a heavy pause and slight rustling movement from next to her like they’re settling in deeper on the couch. “Have you ever wanted to?”

Clary’s voice sounds gentle and like a response that Isabelle was not expecting to hear. It sounds kind, giving Isabelle the space to really ask herself if it is something that she feels that she _needs_ to do or if it’s something that she actually _wants_ to do. She sits in the silent but supportive feeling for a moment. She thinks back over all her previous kisses and the ones that she’s watched tonight and she can’t help but feel like yes, why not? Why should she hold herself back from the experience? There is no harm in seeing how someone’s lips feel against hers, even if they are of the some gender identity as her. “Yeah… I think I do.”

“Then I think you should pursue it if it’s something you want to.” Clary says honestly, shrugging their shoulder against the back of the couch in a way that Isabelle can feel from her slouched position.

“What if I don’t like it Clary?” Isabelle asks in a quiet voice, concern about the potential to offend someone running through her mind.

“And what if you like it?” Clary counters. They pause for a moment, taking a deep breath before speaking again. “The first person I ever had a crush on was Maia - they are this amazing, strong, and smart presence that I just wanted to get to know but I assumed it was in a friendship way because that’s all I knew for interactions between people like us, you know? It wasn’t until years later when I became so jealous seeing them kissing someone else, did I realize that I was harboring this massive crush on them. And yeah it sucked, but it also made me made me realize at sixteen that I was a lesbian, which explained why I didn’t feel the same flutter in my chest when I looked at Simon, who I was supposed to be _dating_ , that I had when I looked at Maia.“

Isabelle thinks back to Jace’s welcoming dinner party where she met the pretty femme with their naturally tight curly hair done up, red bandana scarf, and bright smile. They didn’t interact much that night but Isabelle certainly can understand Clary’s draw to them.

Clary’s voice interrupts her replaying of memories from that night, adding in a simple matter of fact tone, “I think recognizing that there is a part of you that wants to kiss someone more traditionally feminine is an important big step and opens the door for you to… like explore your sexuality or whatever… I mean as long as you are kind and honest with the other person.”

“That… makes a lot of sense.” Isabelle says slowly, letting Clary’s words truly settle into her mind. They do sound reasonable. She feels a small weight lift off her chest at having shared this secret with her best friend. She reaches her hand across the couch to grab Clary’s, “Thanks for talking to me about this and for being such a good friend.”

Clary squeezes her hand back, smiling a happy wine smile back, “Anytime Iz - I mean it. I am really glad you feel comfortable enough to talk to me about it and I hope you know that you can continue to talk to me about this, deal?”

“Deal.” Isabelle says with a head nod, squeezing still joined hands.

“Good - onto Brooklyn 99 then?” Clary asks as they navigate out of Netflix and into Hulu on their TV.

“Sounds perfect.” Isabelle says as she settles in further on the couch, excited to just spend a relaxing Friday night with her best friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is so closely mirrored after my own college experience that it made me so nostalgic for college and all of our shabbat nights and feelings conversations, and trying to untangle our sexual attraction and gender identities.  
> what did you think? did this softness make up for the not so pleasant chapter on wednesday?  
> as usual, you can find me and this chapter graphics on tumblr [here](https://maiababerts.tumblr.com/post/170156274776/a-rainbow-colored-corner-of-the-world-current)!
> 
> ps. can you believe that we are 1/3 of the way through this fic already?? wow!!! thank you to everyone sticking through this fic with me - all your comments mean so much!! i can't thank you enough!!!


	7. yellow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> good art is appreciated by all, even science heathens.

It’s finally Saturday, _The_ Saturday of Clary’s exhibit, and Isabelle is so excited that she’s taken it upon herself to make sure everyone is appropriately dressed for the rather formal event to help the time pass faster. Well she doesn’t bother to waste her time with Magnus or Meliorn because she not only knows their fashion sense, but trusts it too. It’s Alec, Jace, and Simon that she’s worried about, but they take her suggestions fairly well. Jace and Simon even trade their blazers for her amusement, discovering they can share dress clothes too which increases the size of their wardrobe. To be honest, Isabelle expected more resistance from Alec about picking out his outfit. The July dinner party clothing debacle must be on his mind for he doesn’t even bat an eye when she holds up a hanger with a totally different outfit than the one he has on.

Magnus strolls out of his room at just past 7pm at the same time that Isabelle considers everyone’s outfit a worthy enough to pile into Alec’s car to head to the event.

This past week Clary has been extremely scarce around the house, running from here to there as they try to get everything arranged for the exhibit. Isabelle tried to be as helpful as possible, making sure that Clary didn’t forget any crucial event planning things, like a caterer or a bartender. Though Clary has a pretty good handle on everything, mostly asking for Isabelle’s opinion on random little bits like the color scheme and if there are enough vegan food options. Needless to say, after seeing Clary stress all week, Isabelle is looking forward to the final product and how everything came together in the end.

The art display space is actually a large room with glass walls and non transparent, movable rolling walls on the inside so the rotating exhibit can be easily changed to accommodate any sort of art installation that visits. It’s a pretty big deal to have such a flexible space at the university level and Isabelle knows because Clary talked about it numerous times this last week, even mentioning on Friday night how excited they were to rearrange the room to formulate the best flow of traffic to experience all the art pieces.

The event started about thirty minutes ago and the room is pretty packed from what Isabelle can see, different clumps of people milling about the space. Isabelle easily spots the long wavy red hair of Clary amongst the crowd, wearing a fancy, simple low cut black dress, arms crossed with a flute of something in their hand, talking animatedly with two different people, one person with shoulder length tight dark curls, in a bright yellow dress, and the other with even tighter familiar looking black curls and a bomber jacket over a fancy dress with a big bow at the neck.

“Wait, is that Rebecca? I didn’t realize my sister was coming…” Simon remarks as they all peer into the glass room, examining the different groups of people for familiar faces.

“I’m pretty sure I see Clary talking to Maia right now but I don’t see Gretel.” Luke adds distractedly, swiveling his head try and peer around the walls.

“That’s because they broke up last week.” Magnus answers.

“Yeah last Thursday - it’s why Maia didn’t come to Shabbat on Friday. I’m proud of them for making it out at all.” Simon’s tone clearly telling everyone that this topic of conversation is not to be mentioned in front of them.

The glass walls mean that Clary can also see their entourage arrive, all eight of them coordinating to show up at the same time. Clary’s face lights up, abandoning their conversation and glass as they head for the exhibit room front doors that lead to the spacious hallway. They swing open the doors, a smile on their face as they greet everyone, “You guys came! All of you!”

Jace scoffs, “Don’t sound so surprised Fray - we said we’d be here.”

“Still makes me happy when I actually see you follow though.” Clary teases back, their voice become faux somber as they add, “Abandonment issues from my biological father - remember?”

Luke barks out a laugh at Clary’s joke, clearly knowing the full extent of that comment on a personal level. He leans in to kiss their cheek while handing them a bouquet of wild summer flowers. “Congrats again - we’re really proud of you for pulling all of this together and for being the main focus of the exhibit.”

Clary blushes, their voice fondly exasperated, “All of my fellow summer students are the main focus Dad, but thank you.”

“But not all of them made it on the flyer!” Alaric reminds as they kiss Clary’s cheek, following into the exhibit after Luke.

Clary makes eye contact with Simon, rolling their eyes. Simon laughs as he hugs them. “It’s not just Luke’s proud alpha dad whatever talking, we are all really proud of you.”

“And not just because of the invitation or putting together everything for tonight but for even getting into this class at all.” Jace adds before hugging them.

Magnus steps in to hugs Clary next, pulling back with his hands on their shoulder. “We know it’s an elite summer class that you doubted you were even good enough to get in, but not only did you get in, you’ve really flourished in this class. The invitation is proof enough.”

“So we are proud of you and happy to be here to support you.” Meliorn kisses their cheek as they pass into the exhibit room, handing them another bouquet of bright sunflowers and other summer flowers from their personal florist shop.

“We even made a card to prove it!” Isabelle says, giving the card in her hand a little shake to make Clary laugh since their eyes look a little watery at this point from the overload of verbal support from their friends.

Clary extends their arms out wide, enveloping Isabelle in a strong, warm hug, squeezing tightly as they whisper in Isabelle’s ear, “Thank you.”

They pull back, wiping away a stray tear before looping their arm through Isabelle’s as they address everyone, “Seriously, thank you to all of you for coming here to support me as an artist. It means a lot. Hope you enjoy the exhibit, but more importantly my pieces which are over there.”

Clary points to the back corner with their hand that is holding both bouquets of flowers, causing a small flower to fall to the ground. Alec bends to pick it up, trying to put it back into the bouquet but it falls back out, making him chuckle at his efforts when he picks it up again. He turns to his left, facing Magnus and offering the small blue flower, “It matches your blazer.”

Magnus snorts softly as he takes the flower from Alec’s hand and puts it in the breast pocket of his blazer, “Thank you - my outfit is never complete without at least one traditionally feminine attribute.”

“I know.” Alec teases back.

Isabelle rolls her eyes at him, turning in towards Clary as they turn towards her. “Do you mind if I give you a tour? I would love to show you what I’ve been working all week aka the exhibit from my eyes.”

“That sounds ideal - you know I’m not great at understanding art.” Isabelle agrees with a slightly self deprecating laugh.

“Good art shouldn’t have to be fully understood to _feel_ something from it…” Clary says with clear passion in their voice. “That’s my take at least.” They turn to lead Isabelle away from the groups of people to the far right wall.

“Well here’s hoping I feel something then.” Isabelle kids, letting Clary know she hears what they’re getting at.

Clary laughs, big and bright, throwing their head back. Suddenly a deeper voice calls Clary’s name, stopping their laugh short and pulling their attention away from her. They stop in front of the bartender’s table as they turn their head in the direction of the voice, “Shit. That’s my professor. I probably have to schmooze him all evening, sorry to bail I know I just promised you a Clary Special tour!”

Isabelle shakes her head back and forth, “No worries, I totally understand! Go… schmooze away!”

Clary looks torn for moment, biting their bottom lip as they look at Isabelle. They peer around Isabelle to hold up one finger to their professor, signalling that they will be one moment. Suddenly their eyes light up, their eyes focused on something just over Isabelle’s shoulder. They wave their hands towards their chest like they are beckoning someone over. They redirect their focus to Isabelle, “So I don’t completely bail on you _and_ leave you alone.”

It’s not an entirely inaccurate comment Isabelle realizes as she glances around, their friends grouped off and scattered amongst the gallery already. One of the people that Clary was talking to when everyone first arrived, the one whose outfit contrasts modern feminine elegance with a punk rocker style, joins them now.

It’s an ensemble that Maia makes look effortless, cool, and beautiful. A memory of admiring their outfit at the dinner party too and wanting to compliment their sense of style come back to Isabelle when she sees their face. “Iz, do you remember Maia from Jace’s party?”

“Yeah, I think you backed me up when I called out Simon’s refusal to watch Rogue One simply to avoid the tears. You are the marine biologist that prefers they/them pronouns right?” Isabelle says as she extends her hand towards them in greeting.

“Hmmm sounds about right. Your pronouns are she/her and you are studying to become something that deals with... death…?” Maia’s voice is highly uncertain as they shake Isabelle’s hand, their hand warm and smooth in hers.

Isabelle laughs at the hesitancy. “Pretty close: forensic pathologist - so how, why and when people died.”

“I got the death part right at least.” Maia says with a smirk, reminding Isabelle just how bright and captivating their smile is. She can’t help the smile that stretches across her lips in response.

“And it’s the most important piece to be honest.” Clary adds. “Maia hasn’t really seen the gallery yet either - we’ve been talking since they got in so I thought it might be nice for you two to see it together! I mean I know art can be appreciated alone but I always find it more fun when there is someone else to talk about it with.” Maia nods their head in the affirmative as they look to Isabelle. Isabelle smiles and nods her head yes.

Clary takes their confirmation excitedly, “Okay perfect - now go take in some art you science heathens!” Their tone only has the slightest threatening edge to it but it must be some inside joke they have with Maia, who just rolls their eyes. Clary chuckles, stopping when their eyes land on something to the left of Isabelle. “Well drinks obviously should be first - Roger, please give nothing short of your very best and very free alcoholic beverages for my two beautiful best friends.”

Roger laughs, clearly well accustomed to Clary’s shenanigans for they don’t even card either of them, just pouring three flutes of bubbling wine.

“Thank you!” Isabelle says as she grabs two glasses, passing one to Maia’s free hand and the other to Clary. A part of Isabelle touched to hear them refer to her as one of their best friend out loud, that the sentiment is shared between them. She turns to them after picking up the third glass for herself, she raises it for a toast, “To you and putting this whole event together!”

Maia raises their glass as well, “To you and your amazing artistic talent!”

“To being supported by good friends like the two of you.” Clary counters as they raise their own glass. The three of them clink their plastic flutes against each other, chuckling at the lackluster noise before taking a sip at the same time. Clary lowers their glass, “Well I’ll catch up with you both later - can’t put off the schmoozing forever…”

“You’re good at it - you’ll be fine.” Maia reassures, earning them a warm smile from Clary. The moment that Clary is out of hearing range, Maia turns to Isabelle, “I’m not going to lie, I don’t know shit about art.”

“Thank god - me neither.” Isabelle laughs in relief. She sombers and raises her plastic cup, “To science heathens trying to understand art.”

Maia cracks a grin, raising their cup as well, “To new friends.”

It’s a sweet sentiment that makes Isabelle smile in response. They clink their plastic glasses against each other before taking a sip. They spend the rest of the gallery, walking through the different students’ pieces, making comments back and forth about what they think the mythical aspect in the drawing is or what the mundane object is. Some of it, they understand, but some of it is too artsy for either of them so they take some guesses, making stuff up based off the title of the painting or the paintings around it. Earlier in the week, Clary explained to Isabelle that in the exhibit certain mythical aspects jump from one student to the next, like different takes on faeries, or similar mundane settings between students but with different mythical pieces so she’s trying to look for those things specifically.

Maia and her agree that it is way harder to do without a trained eye, but they do spot a couple of students whose work seems to play off each other, which they feel very proud in themselves for picking up on it. Mostly though, they are just having fun guessing at what they think the art is trying to tell them while sounding semi intelligent on the topic. Isabelle’s finds herself surprised by how much she’s enjoying the night and Maia’s company, especially when the last time they met, they hadn’t really clicked as easily. Not that it matters now even, but it’s a nice feeling that reaches Isabelle’s core, making her feeling good, content, and present in the moment; a feeling that not many people inspire in her, especially not so quickly, so it’s just… _nice_.

As they walk through the exhibit, they also notice that the mediums vary from student to student, with some using paints, watercolours, pens, and more, but almost all of the pieces are filled with vibrant colors, _except_ for Clary’s. When they finally reach Clary’s series of drawings, they stop in the center of them almost in shock of the contrast at the fact that are completely devoid of any bright colors.

Each piece in their set of drawings done on half of a white sheet of paper and half of a black sheet of paper with white chalk used on the black paper and charcoal on the white paper. The series is called _‘Mirror, Mirror, Mortal Mirror’_ with the black sheet representing a mirror of sorts that reflects an alternate, mythical reality of each of the subjects - Clary’s friends and family. The right white sheet is half of a sketch of the person’s face as they are today, mundane, and the left black sheet is them as something not so human, mythical. Isabelle realizes that she can identify pretty much everyone as well. There is Magnus (warlock), Simon (vampire), Luke (werewolf), Alaric (werewolf), Meliorn (fairy), Jocelyn (angel with wings), Simon’s sister Rebecca (fairy queen), Maia (werewolf), another warlock who she doesnt recognize, and all three of the Lightwood siblings (angelic with weapons). Looking at the sketches, it is obvious that these are all people that Clary loves so very much, drawing them in the most breathtaking and compelling of lights.

Isabelle feels extremely touched, her eyes welling up at the fact that she is included on the wall with so many amazing people thanks to an amazing person. Isabelle looks to Maia, words failing her for the first time all night but feeling _so much_ that she wants to share. She’s a little surprised to see a small stream of tears freely flowing down Maia’s cheek as they stare at their photo on the wall.

Isabelle looks back to take a closer look at Maia’s portrait, noticing for the first time that on the white sketch side there is a scar that wraps around their neck, comprised of three long scratches that cascade down. The look drawn in Maia’s eyes is defiant with their head tilted to the left to accent the scars, almost daring the onlooker to challenge them when their strength is so clearly on display, their scars, a proud testimony to what they are capable of, capable of surviving. Maia’s teary voice is hesitant, the awe clear as day, “They even included my scars… I look so powerful… _and_ beautiful.”

And Isabelle knows she only met Maia tonight but what she says next, she truly feels to be true. “You are both of those things... and more.”

Maia glances at her, smiling through their watery eyes before raising their hand to wipe the tears away. “Thanks.”

They dry their cheeks before raising their hands to the high bow on their fancy dress that covers most of their neck. Slowly, they untie the bow until the ribbon strands falls down their chest, sharing with Isabelle their vulnerability. On their now bare neck are three thin, long dark brown scars that go from the back of their neck to the front from a long since healed scratch. The drawing is almost perfectly identical, but at the same time doesn’t do them the right amount of justice, diminishing the visual power of survival and healing they show. Isabelle feels extremely humbled to be here for Maia, baring their neck and their scars to the world.

Maia takes in a deep breath, letting their shoulders fall back on the exhale as if the weight they carry around is a little bit lighter in this moment.

And Isabelle can’t take her eyes off of Maia, this small gesture to the rest of the outside world transforms the way they hold themselves. Isabelle can’t help but think that she is looking at one of the most beautiful people she has ever seen. Maia must see that admiration in her eyes for their cheeks turn pink, biting their bottom lip under the scrutiny. It is simple and so cliche but Isabelle can’t help but glance down at the movement of Maia’s lips, feeling entranced in this moment between them. She looks back up quickly to their eyes, knowing damn well that she’s been caught. Their facial expression is still open and interested and Isabelle’s mind darts back to just last week when Clary told her that she’d know when the moment is right.

“Maia, can I kiss you?”

Maia nods their head slowly, “Please.”

And Isabelle leans up just a bit to close the distance between their lips, the kiss sweet and light just like the atmosphere around them but oh, so perfect. It ignites a warmth in Isabelle that she feels all the way to her toes, making her loosen her shoulders as she relaxes into the press of their lips as Maia kisses her back. When they pull apart, Isabelle can’t stop the smile on her lips from growing, please to see a similar one on Maia’s too.

The area around them in their corner of the exhibit is completely empty but Isabelle feels anything but. She has no clue what to say after the sweetest kiss she has ever been privy to but Alec’s voice calls out to her, “Isabelle? Where are you? You know we have dinner reservations tonight that we have to get to. We can _and_ we will leave you behind if we have to!”

Isabelle blushes, chuckling to herself at her brother’s weak attempt at a threat. Maia laughs as well, “Sounds like you’ve got places to be...Go!”

Isabelle bites her lip, shaking her head back and forth at the thought, “Fine... but I do want you to know that I had a great time tonight with you.”

“Me too.” Maia gives a small wave, “I’m sure I’ll see you again soon.”

“I’m looking forward to it.” Isabelle says, about to to turn to head towards the exit when Maia’s hand on her arm stops her.

“Wait, can I have one last kiss before you go?” Isabelle nods her head, smiling at the sweetness in Maia’s tone. She leans in for one more quick kiss, feeling more of that warmth when their lips touch. They pull away slowly, “Good night Isabelle.”

Isabelle waves goodbye as she walks away, a lightness in her step from a personal weight being lifted off her own shoulders that she’s been carrying, the talk with Clary the other night only lightening it slightly.

As she leaves the exhibit with her entourage, she can’t help but think that she truly understands now what Clary meant about art making one feel some sort of way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is one of my favorite chapters (even though some parts I struggled to write) because it is just so magical in a way. what do you think? did you enjoy the warmth and fairytale moment? did I do maia the justice they deserve?? CAN YOU BELIEVE WE GOT HERE?!  
> you can find me and a post on tumblr with all this amazing chapter art [here](https://maiababerts.tumblr.com/post/170422884481/a-rainbow-colored-corner-of-the-world-current)!  
> thank you so much for reading and supporting fic writers (aka me!) ❤️❤️❤️


	8. green-yellow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> moving boxes and moving lips.

The Wednesday night after Clary’s exhibit finds Isabelle, Alec, and Jace enjoying a small dinner of pizza and salad between the three of them, catching one another up on their week so far; it’s a nice midweek pick me up. The dinner timing worked out perfect for all three of them, using Jace’s house as their meeting space since Alec and Isabelle have plans revolving around other housemates later that night. Jace is waiting for Simon so they can head out to a Woodkid concert, Alec for Magnus to finish up some case work before they head out to see some international film they’re excited about, and Isabelle for Clary to get home so they can just hang out.

Ever since Saturday night, Isabelle has been debating whether or not to tell Clary that she did find that _right_ moment. There’s a part of her wanting to share this exciting new exploration of her romantic interests with her best friend, who did tell her they would always be there for her - especially in regards to this very topic. Another part of her still can’t believe it happened; it feels _too_ perfect to have been real, the whole set up feeling like a mystical fairytale itself that she wants to keep all to herself to preserve some of that magic. There is also another voice in her head that’s afraid to share this with them because she isn’t quite sure how they will take it when Isabelle knows about Clary’s massive crush on Maia, one she isn’t quite sure has passed.

Mostly, Isabelle doesn’t know what this whole thing means for her, like she didn’t magically become a lesbian after one kiss, wanting to date only woman or femme non binaries but she did like it... Whenever she thinks about it for too long, the notion of weighing her attraction to men against this one experience overwhelms her and she already has enough on her plate. It’s not like she has plans to kiss another woman or femme nb nor see Maia any time soon, especially when they didn’t share any sort of contact information.

Suddenly, Clary comes barreling into the kitchen yelling over and over in an excited, high pitched voice, “I GOT IN! I GOT IN! I GOT IN!”

“What?” Isabelle asks, alerting Clary to the fact that they are not alone in the house but actually in the company of humans with an averagely sensitive hearing range so they don’t need to continue yelling.

“I got in!” They repeat, giving the envelope and papers in their hands a shake back and forth as if that answers the question.

“Yeah we heard that, as did our whole neighborhood I’m sure… But _what_ did you get in?” Jace bites back bluntly.

Clearly alerted by the yelling, Magnus appears in the entryway of the kitchen. His voice’s excitement is about on par with theirs, “You got in?!”

“Yes! I got in!” Clary thrusts the letter into Magnus’s hands.

“Okay but I just want to make it clear that we still don’t know what you got into…” Alec says, looking from his siblings to Clary and Magnus.

“The communal house on campus that is exclusively for Fine Art Majors…” Magnus mutters in response, his eyes still glued on the paper in his hand.

“So like an artsy frat house?” Alec’s voice is 70% confused, 20% intrigued, and 10% shocked at the words that are leaving his mouth.

Magnus shakes his head side to side, “Pretty much.” At the same time Clary indignantly says, “Hey!” Magnus shrugs off their disagreement on the analogy.

“I’ve been applying to live in this house since first year…” Clary’s eyes go a little wide looking past everyone and into the distance. “I can’t believe I finally got in.”

“Well that’s amazing Clary! I’m so happy for you that all your hard work is paying off.” Isabelle stands up, walking over to Clary for a congratulatory hug.

“Thank you! It’s so exciting!” Clary hugs Isabelle back tightly, pulling away from the hug but keeping her at arm’s length. “I know the house does like regular collab art projects, has a ton of gallery connections, and great themed parties!

Clearly on the theme of the house, they start thinking of all the other aspects of the house that drew them to it, their voice picking up speed as they list things. ”They also have a chore wheel and shared dinners, similar to what I put up, that rotates who cooks every night with weekly meetings to touch base about the house community and oh I wonder if I’ll have my own room...”

Suddenly Clary’s voice slows down, they drop their arms as they glance from Isabelle to Magnus. “I’d have to move out of here.”

“Yes, you’d have to move out.” Magnus says with amusement, one eyebrow raised.

“Ahhh I have to move out?! I’ve lived here for years and I love you guys! I don’t want to move out - who would even move in??” Clary’s voice is slightly panicked as they start considering some of the more logistical aspects of what this entails.

“Clary this is an amazing opportunity that you’ve wanted for years and now you finally have it.” Isabelle gently squeezes their forearms in an attempt to ground them away from the panic.

“And the house, with all of us in it, will still be here… We’re good friends, we’re not going to suddenly exclude you from events just because you don’t live here. I mean Izzy practically comes to everything we do and she doesn’t live here!” Jace reassures.

“But who’s going to move in to pick up my bit of the rent? I have to find someone.” Their eyes squint as if already running through a list of potential candidates that they know.

“Clary. Clary, it’s going to be fine. We’ll figure it out later but right now, you know what we need? The bar cart! So we can celebrate you!” Magnus says with a smile that manages to make Clary smile. His smiles helps them embrace the genuine excitement they feel for this new opportunity, one they’ve clearly been dreaming of for years.

Isabelle finds herself smiling from the infectious excitement, feeling like something big and full of potential is just over the horizon. She lets that feeling sit in her for a moment, letting it take root before she places its familiarity: hope.

 

  


This new moving piece of Clary’s life ultimately impacts everyone around them, but especially those in the house. So Simon makes the executive decision to move up their next Shabbat a week earlier so it doesn’t overlap with Clary’s Big Move the last weekend in August.

The night of the Shabbat feels a little bittersweet even though Clary is just moving to the town next door and it _really_ is an exciting opportunity for them. And Isabelle knows she shouldn’t take this personally but a piece of her is sad that her new best friend is moving somewhere a little less convenient and taking a big piece of her reason to be around in this house, which has unexpectedly become such a staple in her life. Isabelle knows this upset stems from her internal fear that without Clary in this place, Isabelle won’t feel as welcome and _that’s_ what scares her the most, after living so much of her life without this grounding feeling she gets every time she steps through the front doors of community, that includes her brothers, she’s worried she’ll never feel it again.

Okay, maybe she’s just feeling a little over dramatic, in part from the couple of glasses of wine that she’s consumed but also from everyone else’s mood in the circle. They’re going around sharing their favorite and least favorite thing about living with Clary. Luke, Simon, Rebecca, and Magnus are sharing the most stories for having known and/or lived with them the longest.

It’s a playful type of teasing that also showcases just how ingrained Clary has become over the years, not just in this house but in their lives over all. Clary is extremely touched, their eyes watery and smile big from joyous laughter. The stories range from absolutely terrible one time offenses, like singing in the shower at 5 am on a Saturday without fully closing the door, and habitual bad habits, like constantly throwing their bike wherever in front of the house when they get home. Isabelle knows she isn’t alone in feeling the slightly sad edge to their evening because Magnus keeps reminding Simon that Clary is simply moving to a different house closer to the university, not to their death bed or worse: out of state.

“Sorry I’m late, I just got out of work.” A voice from the doorway to the living room draws their attention away from challah and wine. Maia stands just in the entrance way, like they aren’t quite positive that they are interrupting the shindig with their presence, wearing ripped jeans and a simple Hunter’s Moon wolf t shirt. This is only the third time Isabelle is seeing them but she can’t help but notice that their neck scars are visible, not covered up by fabric or make up.

She has a feeling this is a relatively new act of bravery for them. At the room’s attention, they walk further into the room with one of their hands extended forward, offering a tall thin brown paper bag. “I brought wine!”

“MAIA! No such thing as late here for you.” Clary exclaims as they raise their glass of wine in greeting. They pat what little floor space is available next to them with Rebecca on one side and Isabelle on the other, as a way of telling Maia to join them.

Maia rolls their eyes fondly and with an open grin as they approach the coffee table and the circle of people around it, clearly aware that Clary is feeling their two glasses of wine. They pass the wine to Simon before taking a seat in the more open space in between Simon and Luke, across from Clary and Isabelle, resting their back up against the couch. “Hey everyone”, they greet with a small wave.

Simon gestures with his hand to Alec and Isabelle, sitting across the circle from him, “Maia, have you already met Alec and Izzy?”

“Yeah, we’re friends!” Isabelle waves her hand back and forth to stop Simon from introducing them again. Since he’s infamous for forgetting to do introductions, he tends to overcompensate on the few occasions with embarrassing stories when he does remember.

“Yeah we’re friends…” Maia says, the small smile on their lips reminding Isabelle of how they felt against hers less than two weeks ago in that perfect moment. “And I think I met Alec at Jace’s party.”

“I introduced Maia and Izzy to art!” Clary clarifies, proud excitement still in their voice about getting two cold hearted science heathens to tear up at their exhibit.

“Yes, yes you did boo.” Maia laughs with everyone at Clary’s oversimplification that makes it sound like they had never seen art before that Saturday. They pour themselves a drink into an empty glass on the table from the already open wine bottle. They grab one of the ripped off chunks of challah bread from the coffee table. “Okay, so catch me up. Where are we in the retelling of embarrassing Clary stories and what has already been told? I don’t want to miss out on anything good and nor do I want to double up on stories because I have _plenty_ of material.”

Everyone laughs at Maia’s joke except for Clary who groans, hiding underneath all their long red hair when they rest their forehead against Rebecca’s back shoulder. Luke quickly recaps what has been told and what hasn’t with Meliorn and Jace contributing bits he forgets. Maia laughs at the assortment of stories and haphazard method of retelling as they eat some challah. Once they are all caught up to the present moment, the stories continue with Maia adding in a handful from their own personal collection of embarrassing Clary Fray experiences.

The night passes quickly, the time reaching midnight much faster than any of them expected, just content to spend time talking, laughing, and teasing in a close knit group of people. So much wine, bread, and love in one room that Isabelle is filled with nothing but warmth that sustains her for the whole weekend.

  


Isabelle gets a frantic text from Clary at 8am on Saturday morning that is a long series of the crying and weary faced emoji. She knows Clary well enough by now to decipher that they are having a crisis and in need of help ASAP. Isabelle drives immediately over to the house, picking up two large iced dirty chais and a couple of baked good treats from Jace’s coffeeshop enroute. He kindly clues her in to the fact that Clary has barely packed and is definitely freaking out since they are supposed to be moving that afternoon. Isabelle had an inkling that was the main cause of those emojis out so she’s dressed in workout clothes for all the heaving lifting, emotionally and physically, that she is sure is about to happen.

When she actually arrives at the house, she is relieved to see Simon and Magnus already helping out the frazzled mess that is Clary Fray, who has decided right now is the time to start a purge of clothes and old memory mementos that they no longer need. Isabelle enters the room right as Clary asks the room at large if they should hold onto a mix CD made by their ex girlfriend from two years ago, Magnus votes to toss it as he folds through a pile of sweaters but Simon says the CD was a good one as he stuffs a different pile of clothes into a suitcase.

“I can’t believe you felt that _now_ would be a good time to go through years worth of your crap.” Isabelle says instead of greeting them.

Magnus nods his agreement with Isabelle at the ridiculously unhelpfulness of Clary’s current situation. “ISABELLE! Light of my life! My caffeine and sugar wielding angelic goddess!!” Clary excessively gushes as they get up to give her a hug, taking an iced coffee and bad of treats from her hands as well. “Well the more shit I throw out now, the less I have to bring with me.” Their explanation makes sense but Isabelle stands by her assessment that this should have probably been done before their moving day.

“Okay fine, where can I be of the most help?” Isabelle asks as she puts down the other iced caffeinated beverage so she can put up her hair into a ponytail. She glances over the different piles of things, genuinely unsure what sort of organizing process Clary is using to keep everything in line. Clary looks over their messy domain as well, “Maybe with boxing my shelves? All those things are fairly new.”

So Isabelle gets to work as Clary puts the mixed CD on their computer, blasting a fun eclectic grouping of songs that serve as the soundtrack to their morning. Even though it looked frustrating at first glance, the morning passes rather quickly and everyone ends up having a good time, making fun of Clary endlessly for their hoarding habits of anything that could even be the slightest bit sentiment. In the end, they make a pile of four black trash bags filled with clothes that Clary hasn’t even worn since moving into the house and another two trash bags of just junk that they no longer need in their life. The crew spends the early afternoon on that late August Saturday, packing all of Clary’s suitcases, boxes, and bed into a UHaul van.

Simon somehow refrains from making a single U Hauling Lesbian joke but Clary refuses to pass up on the opportunity, especially as a non driving gay, making the scenario even funnier for them. Magnus and Isabelle retreat to the kitchen after waving goodbye to Simon as he drives off with Clary to meet Luke at Clary's art frat to help them move into their new space.

Magnus and Isabelle decide that all their hard work warrants a big late lunch. Magnus fires up the grill to cook some veggie burgers while Isabelle throws together a salad from the greens she finds in the fridge. They eat lunch together, enjoying the late summer weather and talking about her upcoming classwork for next semester that starts in about a week. Isabelle has never really spent much time one on one with Magnus since his time is usually absorbed by her brother, so she’s enjoying the rare opportunity.

Isabelle really admires Magnus for the hard work he puts in as a leader, not just in this house but in the community at large. Over the past couple of months, she’s heard about his different achievements from Alec, who recounts them with a certain sense of awe in his voice. Alec’s high opinion of Magnus just adds to Isabelle’s admiration because she knows how hard it is to impress her excessively hard working, often stoic eldest brother. She’s pleased to find that the conversation flows naturally between them, a bit of teasing of Clary and the things they were reluctant to part with and a bit about Isabelle’s college experience as well as Magnus’s.

Their conversation changes course towards a much heavier topic that answers a question Isabelle has been wondering for quite some time: how Magnus has owned this house for almost a decade already. It turns out he inherited this house when he was just a twenty old college student. A financially successful mentor and father figure wrote a large sum of money (for college expenses and property taxes) and the house in his will to Magnus, to allow him to keep the place he finally started to call home, before passing away at only forty-three years old from an AIDs related illness during the height of the epidemic.

The topic of the conversation is still painful for Magnus, even all these years later, evident in the calm, detached voice he uses to talk about this important figure in his life while his eyes are unfocused, looking far off in the distance. In a softer, more heartfelt tone Magnus shares that the discrimination and unfair treatment by the US government during that time is really what inspired him to become a lawyer instead of a chemist.

A sharp knock on the back glass screen door brings them jarringly back to the present, sunny moment. Magnus and Isabelle turn at the same time to see an overwhelmed Maia, attempting to balance a box in one arm so they can pull open the door with the other. Isabelle rushes out of her chair to lend a hand.

Isabelle takes over the responsibility of opening the door fully and Maia straightens out the box, resting it back between both of their arms. They smile at Isabelle, “Thanks for that.”

“All set to move in?” Magnus asks from next to Isabelle. Isabelle looks quickly from Maia to Magnus and back again, “Wait, you’re the one that’s moving into Clary’s room?”

Maia snorts out a laugh at Isabelle’s surprised expression, “Yeah or well I’m attempting to. I only brought one box in at first so I could see what sort of shambles they left it in for me.”

Magnus laughs, “We actually all helped them pack and clean up this morning so the room should be set. I know they did leave some of their artwork on the walls for you but everything else is clean.”

“Awesome - I can start bringing stuff in from my Subby.” Maia says, backing out of the doorway. “Would one of you mind lending a hand?”

“I would love to but I have plans with Alexander that I have to get ready for - the indie cinema is finally playing _Moonlight_ again so I’m dragging him to see it for the first time.” Magnus says with excitement in his voice. Isabelle hasn’t seen _Moonlight_ yet herself, but it’s high on her list of movies to watch.

Isabelle shrugs, “If you’ll compensate my time and labor with beer, I’m free...”

Maia narrows their eyes at Isabelle but she stays firm in her offer. It’s like a wild wild west standoff for a moment before they crack a smile. “Deal!”

Isabelle spends the rest of the day helping Maia move their boxes, bags, and suitcases out of their car and up into Clary’s old room. The actual moving of items only takes about an hour maximum with both of them but Maia stays true to their deal. They go out to buy a six pack of Isabelle’s favorite summer beer, a grapefruit shandy, that they both share while helping Maia actually _settle_ into their new space.

Together, the hang up clothes in the closet, fold items for the dresser, put books on the shelves, and assemble the bed. They don’t work in silence either, besides Maia’s laptop playing a constant stream of music, Isabelle makes comments about the books as she puts them on the shelves or about the different posters Maia is hanging up. They chat back and forth as the room slowly starts to come together. It’s kinda funny that by the time they are done, the room no longer looks like Clary’s even though some pieces of furniture and art are the same, but there are so many new posters and colorful strings of lights in different places that it looks uniquely like Maia’s space.

“Done at last!” Isabelle pretends to pass out onto Maia’s bed in exhaustion after hanging up the final set of hangers, her hand hitting Maia’s thigh where they are sitting at the end of the bed, sorting through their record collection for the album they were telling Isabelle about.

Maia rolls their eyes in response, picking out the record from the pile and getting up from the bed to pause their computer’s music to put the record on. Halsey’s voice reciting Shakespeare's intro sonnet for _Romeo and Juliet_ that opens her _hopeless fountain kingdom_ album starts playing through their speaker system. Isabelle sits up on the bed as Maia walks back towards the bed, sitting back on the bed on the same side as Isabelle.

They slowly sway their head back and forth as the music kicks in, their eyes closed and a small smile on their lips as their curls bounce to the beat. They tilt their head back a little more, drawing Isabelle’s eyes to the scars against their light tawny skin and Isabelle finds herself wanting to lean forward to press a gentle kiss against them.

The urge is a new and foreign for her but that realization doesn’t fill her with fear either, rather bubbling excitement. She lets that feeling building in her, not acting on it but recognizing how it feels, how similar it is to other urges she’s felt in the presence of men she’s been attracted to. It’s quickly leading to one of those overwhelming trains of thought about her attraction so she’s grateful when Maia’s voice interrupts her spiral. They speak softly, with their eyes still closed, “Thanks for all your help today Isabelle - I really appreciate it. You made this whole process a million times easier.”

“No problem at all.” Isabelle responds with a shrug even though they can’t see.

Maia tilts their head forward again as they open their eyes. Isabelle’s gaze quickly jumps from their neck to their eyes. Curiosity passes over their features, they lick their lips before parting them slightly, drawing Isabelle’s attention to them and reminding her of their kiss that night at the exhibit. Maia’s lips turn up into a smirk and Isabelle knows she is being teased. She bites her own lip as she huffs out a soft laugh through her nose. Maia’s smirk diminishes slightly as they get distracted by Isabelle’s lips, which was exactly her goal. She thinks triumphantly to herself: two can play this game.

Maia leans in closer, slow and hesitant like they’re asking for Isabelle’s permission and Isabelle mirrors their move, hovering just an inch away from their lips before Maia leans in the rest of the distance. This kiss is harder than their previous two, making Isabelle put her hand on Maia’s cheek to steady herself.

Maia pulls away slightly for a breath and Isabelle finds her voice, “Wait.” They stop in their movement back towards her lips, pulling their face further back and out of Isabelle’s hand, their expression is carefully blank. Isabelle takes a deep breath, knowing she has to get this concern off her chest before they can continue, “Is this going to ruin our friendship?”

“Kissing?” Maia asks to which Isabelle nods her head yes. Their carefully blank face warms into a smile, they shrug slightly. “I don’t think so… We’re adults and we can talk it out if things start to feel weird. What do you think?”

Their simple and matter of fact response soothes the concern building in Isabelle’s mind. She leans forward closer to Maia, “That’s very… logical. I concur.”

Maia moves back towards her, “Good. Then we're on the same page.” They capture Isabelle’s lips against theirs, their hands coming up to gently hold Isabelle’s face between them, tilting her head just so to deepen the kiss. Her whole body relaxes into the easy, steady slide of her lips against Maia’s, letting them set the slow, deep rhythm that alights her entire body just as easily as it did with that first kiss.

Eventually the album stops playing in the background, but they don’t stop trading slow kisses until after the sun has set when Isabelle realizes she should get home but of course not before trading numbers _and_ a few more kisses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know there is literally two paragraphs of this but it didn't feel right to me to have a story about LGBT+ communities and not mention the devastating impact HIV/AIDs had/has on the queer community, especially the United States' refusal to acknowledge the epidemic for almost two decades despite the fact that large number of people from different minority groups were dying. Of course medicine and research has come a long way in the past 30+ years, with ppl who are HIV+ able to live healthy, long lives, but it is still an important piece of the history of the LGBT+ community that I wanted to give respect to.  
> To read more about the HIV/AIDS crisis in the US, check out this article about [the people behind the iconic poster/slogan: "Silence = Death"](https://www.villagevoice.com/2017/06/20/how-six-nyc-activists-changed-history-with-silence-death/) or [this site for educational teaching guides](https://www.historians.org/publications-and-directories/perspectives-on-history/october-2016/silence-death-its-time-to-teach-aids-history).
> 
> Isabelle and Maia *eye emoji* - I imagine it seems so so silly that Isabelle doesn't just realize that she is attracted to multiple genders/gender identities (as bi or queer or pan or whatever) but sometimes it doesn't seem so obvious (it wasn't for me at least) and I think it really shows how naive she still is about the queer community but still trusting in her gut/own feelings without looking /too/ closely for an answer.  
> What do you think? Are you like ??? Melinda this is unrealistic?? I'd love to know!
> 
> As usual, your comments and feedback mean oh so very much to me! Thank you endlessly for your support! You can find me and this post with the amazing art on tumblr [here](https://maiababerts.tumblr.com/post/170688753031/a-rainbow-colored-corner-of-the-world-current)!


	9. yellow-green

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some labels are defined and some aren't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow this chapter is longer than most fics I have written... hope you enjoy!!

Isabelle isn’t quite sure what she expected after that night, maybe not to hear back from Maia or for things to be a little awkward next time she sees them at some random event when she visits Jace or something. What she didn’t expect was for Maia to text her later that week, inviting her over to watch a movie that just came out on Netflix. Even that awkwardness that Isabelle expected to feel around a friend that she made out with, just didn’t exist. It’s as if Maia is on the same page as Isabelle: they’re both friends that happened to have kissed each other a couple of time. Therefore they can hang out like friends, doing homework or grabbing coffee at Jace’s shop, but also kiss or cuddle in bed when they wanted to.

Even the other night when they stayed up pretty late, binging _The Get Down_ until 2 am, Isabelle was pretty reluctant to leave the cozy comfort of Maia’s bed (and arms) to make the drive across town to her dorm room. So when Maia asked her to spend the night, she eagerly agreed, opening the door to one more thing that sorta started becoming normalized in their friendship: falling asleep snuggled close and waking up tangled around each other.

Maia refuses to get their ass out of bed before double digits on Sundays which means that Isabelle is alone in the quest for food on this fine Sunday morning. She figures since she’s fully awake she might as well go buy some fresh bread for breakfast for when Maia actually decides to get out bed, then they might be more inclined to help her with the rest of her assignment before she has leaves to have dinner with Clary at their art frat. She quickly changes out of a set of Maia’s extra pajamas into her pants from the day before and one of their marine biology save the sharks t shirts that she is always teasing them about overflowing from their drawers.

Isabelle pauses in the entryway of the kitchen at the low sound of voices murmuring, surprised that there are other people awake and in the kitchen before 9am. She looks up from her phone to see Jace and Simon, with their backs to her, at the stove. Simon’s still in his pajamas, cooking something in a frying pan with Jace standing behind him, in his latest trade school outfit of carhartts, his chin hooked over Simon’s shoulder. From where Isabelle is standing, it looks like Jace is alternating between whispering into Simon’s ear and placing soft kisses on his neck that tickle him and make him duck his head.

It’s so sweet of a scene that Isabelle realizes she’s never witnessed from Jace before. He and Simon aren’t the biggest proponents of PDA but she has seen them kiss, hold hands, make heart eyes at each other, and other cute coupley things but she’s never seen them look so comfortable and domestic and _in love_ before. A part of her heart aches with joy that her brother has not only found someone that he wanted to settle down for but also that loves him so fully, openly, and _proudly_.

Simon turns towards Jace, kissing him soundly on the lips but pulling back before Jace can deepen it any further, smirking at the puppy dog pout Jace is making in retaliation. “No, no more kisses! Go take a shower before you get grease everywhere. Magnus is on ‘clean the kitchen’ duty this week and I already saw him deep scrubbing the counter tops.” Jace bats his eyes, over exaggerating his pout for show now which makes Simon laugh warmly, righting Jace’s pout into a smile.

“Okay one last kiss.” Simon leans forward and kisses Jace quickly. “Now go!”

“Yes, sir. I like when you’re bossy.” Jace winks before turning to head out of the kitchen and towards Isabelle. His playful expression morphs into surprise, pink embarrassment coloring his cheeks. His voice is teasing as he sets the conversation, “Ohhh someone’s been spending lots of nights here… This is what? Your second time this week alone?”

Isabelle raises an eyebrow in defiance, “Yeah so?”

“Just wondering when you’re gonna introduce me officially to your new _lover_... Aren’t I supposed to give an intimidating older brother routine about breaking your heart or does Alec have that covered?”

Isabelle rolls her eyes at Jace’s teasing, “We both know that is ridiculous and sexist, rooted in hyper masculine behavior that you are trying to stray from.” Jace concedes as he nods his head side to side. “And that’s not what we are doing…”

Jace raises both eyebrows in curiosity, “Oh, then what are you doing?”

Isabelle pauses, not entirely sure of the full label definition of what they are or even what they are doing. So she says the only thing that she does know, “We’re just… having fun… simple and uncomplicated fun.”

“Uh huh… Sure…” Jace rolls his eyes, letting her know exactly what he thinks of that stance.

Simon’s voice interrupts from the kitchen, “Jace Lightwood! If you don’t shower soon then your eggs are going to be cold by the time that you come down!”

Isabelle uses Simon’s reminder as her much needed distraction to get out of this weird conversation with Jace. She kisses his cheek, “Bye! See you later! Love you!” She darts out of the house before he can even fully respond, not wanting to get wrapped into another conversation about it being okay to acknowledge romantic feelings that he already gave her after she slept with Meliorn a couple of times.

That reminds her that she hasn’t actually seen Meliorn in about two weeks despite frequently being in the same space they live _and_ she hasn’t slept with them in over a month, the last time being a random Tuesday after Clary’s exhibit. She wonders if their greenhouse will be at the farmer’s market so she can stop at their tent after picking up bread.

Isabelle isn’t sure why she expected the farmer’s market to be more busy as it opens on a Sunday morning. She spends only an hour there, picking up a loaf of bread, some greens to make salad for Clary’s dinner, and a pint of local strawberries because Maia mentioned craving them the other day. She also makes sure to check out each table that has flowers but when she doesn’t find one for Meliorn’s shop, she realizes it must be something they do just during the high traffic summer months. Technically the greenhouse is enroute back to the house from the center of town so it makes sense for her to stop by to say hey since it’s been a while.

Isabelle pushes open the glass door of Meliorn’s florist shop, _Faevorite Florist_ , ringing the bell above the door to alert them of her presence. The florist shop front really is just a sectioned off portion of the massive greenhouse where Meliorn grows all different flowers, greens, and succulents used in floral arrangements. And for special floral requests that they don’t have the flowers for, Meliorn does their very best to get them from another local botanist or at the very least a certified ethically grown and picked source.

The shop is comprised of floor to ceiling windows with overhead fluorescent lights that are left off on days as sunny as today. Meliorn is already at the front counter, currently trimming the bottoms of long stemmed roses for a bouquet they are in the midst of arranging, an assortment of green leaves and small white flowers already in the vase sitting on the counter. They look up from their work and smile warmly when they recognize her, “Good morning Isabelle. What can I help you with today?”

Isabelle walks through the different rows of plants with intermittent arrangements ready to be picked up to the front counter. “Good morning Meliorn! Haven’t seen you in a couple of weeks so I was wondering how things are.”

Meliorn snorts out a small laugh, looking back up at her from under their lashes. “You came by my work just to ask how I am? Why not text me?”

They don’t sound angry at her, just genuinely confused and like they know that isn’t the _real_ reason that Isabelle is here right now. To be honest, prior to pushing open that door, Isabelle herself didn’t know why she felt like she should come here to talk to Meliorn but there was just something in her that felt like she needed to address something. But now, standing here and hearing Meliorn ask her the real reason for her visit, she freezes.

The answer is there, on the tip of her tongue but she just can’t seem to fully grasp it. Meliorn must see a piece of their confusion reflected back in Isabelle’s expression for their smile grows as they look back down to the task at hand. They snip off the end of another red rose, casually asking, “Is this about the fact that we haven’t slept together in over a month?”

Isabelle nods her head slowly, processing the words Meliorn is saying and aligning them with what she feels the truth is. “Yeah…”

“For the past couple of weeks, I’ve been wondering if you were going to address it or if I should… Especially since I have started seeing your jacket at the house more often when I leave for work in the mornings but not necessarily your beautiful face.” It is no surprise that Meliorn noticed her coat in the mudroom, they have always been observant of their surroundings. At least there is with no malice in their tone either, just a slight teasing that hints at knowing exactly what Isabelle is up to these days.

“By addressing it, do you mean you are on the same page about us no longer sleeping together?” Isabelle asks, her voice hesitant and hopeful.

“Yeah I think we should just be friends - without the sexual benefits.” Meliorn says as they look her in the eye, reassuring her that they are indeed on the same page. They look down as they cut the stem of another rose, a blush coming to their cheeks as they add. “I’m actually kind of pursuing a relationship myself right now.”

Isabelle’s eyes go wide, leaning her elbows on the counter as she look up at Meliorn, “Tell me more!”

The bell over the door rings, alerting them both to the entrance of another customer. The blush of Meliorn’s cheeks manages to deepen, signally to Isabelle that this person is definitely the relationship Meliorn is in the midst of pursuing. Isabelle has never seen them flustered in a romantic sense so she’s very interested in her front row seat to their love life.

“Ummm… hi…” The new customer greets hesitantly. They’re traditionally masculine with tawny tan skin, messy dark brown hair, and a strong jawline. “My partner suggested I come here to get some flowers for my mom’s birthday. She said this place has the most vibrant sunflowers in this area and the cute clerk would definitely be able to help me out.”

“Did you get the right clerk?” Meliorn ask is a low voice as if they don’t already know the answer to that question.

“Not sure yet… do you have a bouquet with purple color tones?”

“Well for my own interests, I hope I am.” Meliorn says with a warm smile before tilting his head to the side in thought, the purple and blue under strands of their hair peeking through their dark brown, almost black shoulder length hair. “I don’t have one pre made, but I could definitely make you one.”

“Then yes, I definitely did.” They take a step closer toward Meliorn, giving Isabelle a view of their faint pink blushed cheeks against their tan skin. “Though I think Maureen understated your attractiveness so I wouldn’t be too shy to stop by…”

Meliorn moves the arrangement they are currently working on, further down the counter so they can lift the counter to pass to the other side. Their smile is playful, clearly well aware of who their partner is as well as them. “She is both beautiful and smart like that, isn’t she, Bat?”

“That she is…” Bat agrees in a wistful voice, their cheeks burning at the mention of their name like they are shocked that Meliorn remembers it. Meliorn starts to pick from a couple of different of vases with purple hydrangeas, a couple of light purple roses, and a white peony. Now that their attention is on the flowers, Bat takes a deep breathe, finding their resolve to continue with whatever plan they have in their mind. “But, she also hasn’t had the courage to ask you out on date… which is also partially why I’m here.”

“Oh…” Meliorn manages to make that one word sound like both a question and permission to continue.

“Yeah, would you? Wanna go on a date with us sometime? I mean if you’re interested of course…” They quickly clarify, losing a bit of their calm, cool tone they had when they first started now that they’re clearly asking the big question.

Meliorn moves to the next row in the midst of their question, grabbing a couple of long dark green leaf stems that lack a shiny glisten to them. “Definitely.” They look up from the bouquet they have arranged in their hands currently. “I’m glad that my hints about taking you both out sometime were taken as intended…” They twirl the bouquet in their hands so that Bat can see all sides of it. “Seriously.”

Isabelle feels a little frozen in her place because yes, she knows first hand that Meliorn has moves but she has to admit that seeing them through her own eyes, on _someone else_ is a little different. And second, she wasn’t _exactly_ sure what was going on between Meliorn and Bat but now she has confirmation that Meliorn is actively pursuing an already existing relationship because polyamory is _real_.

She isn’t entirely sure why that surprises her so much though she’s certain it ties back into the fact that she’s never actually met people in polyamorous relationships nor really heard the notion outside of LGBT+ definition platforms. She quickly remembers that Raphael was the first person she met in real life that identifies as a asexual and that was only a couple of months ago. Her world really has expanded greatly in just a span of a couple of months.

In the midst of her inner dialogue, Isabelle misses a bit of the interaction between Meliorn and Bat but the ringing of the bell over the door, as it’s quickly thrown open, brings her back. The new comer isn’t even fully in the shop yet and Isabelle can already make out Simon’s frantic voice, “Meliorn! You aren’t replying to my texts! Is giving Jace flowers for our one year a dumb small way to say I love you? Cause I think he’d appreciate them but what if he...”

Simon stops mid stream of conscious the moment he raises his head and realizes the shop is not as empty as he thought it was. Meliorn simply raises one of their eyebrows when Simon finally tapers off, their expression already looks done at having their smoothness, about securing a date, ruined and almost like they're questioning their friendship with Simon just a smidge.

Simon looks from the customer to Isabelle, blushing in embarrassment. “Hey customer who is probably here to buy flowers… and Izzy… whose reason for being here is unknown and general presence unexpected...”

“Just saying hi and I’m actually on my way out. Bye everyone!” Isabelle says with a playful grin, pleased to have been privy to not only Meliorn blushing as they were asked out but to Simon’s panic fueled ramble.

A certain memory of an enthusiastic Jace helping a frazzled Alec pick out flowers for his and Lydia’s first year anniversary (because he forgot) comes to mind and she pauses in the doorway, about to exit. She turns her head to look over her shoulder, to share some parting advice before she leaves. “Also Simon, I think your initial idea is right - the flowers are a good call.”

“Thanks!” Isabelle hears Simon yell over the door chime as it shuts behind her. She feels a little lighter now than she did this morning. She isn’t positive if it’s from seeing more of the mutual love between Simon and Jace or over the conversation with Meliorn about no longer sleeping together. Either way, the sun is shining, there is a loaf of freshly baked bread in her car, and the rest of Isabelle’s afternoon is going to be filled with people she enjoys dearly.

It’s shaping up to be a perfect Sunday.

Isabelle is a little proud of herself for lasting through breakfast with Maia, their homework session, _and_ through dinner with Clary before the moment from earlier in the day at Meliorn's shop comes back to mind.

Clary and her are currently catching up in their new bedroom. It's the first time that Isabelle has visited in the three weeks since Clary moved in. Their room is decorated with the same posters, lights, and knick knacks from their old room in the house but in a completely different way that really serves as a reminder to Isabelle that this is a different place.

They've already caught each other up on their classes, course load, general life feelings, as well as their disgustingly cute glimpses of Jace and Simon's one year anniversary plans when Clary asks what else she's been up to and her mind suddenly goes to the chat she had earlier. "Meliorn and I talked today about no longer sleeping with each other - just being friends instead."

Clary tilts their head, clearly intrigued, "Oh did you now? How'd that go?"

Isabelle shrugs, "Really well actually. We were both on the same page - we haven't slept together in over a month so it makes sense."

Clary nods once slowly. "But is that what you want?"

Isabelle looks confused as if the conversation she thinks she is having with Clary differs from the one they think they are having. She responds slowly, unsure of the reasoning behind their question. "Yes..."

"Sorry - you just sounded unsure and like you were trying to convince yourself that it makes sense." Clary explains.

"Oh no sorry - the moment I mentioned Meliorn, something else that happened came to mind and distracted me." She laughs at herself for allowing this new discovery about Meliorn to lead her thoughts astray to all the questions it also brought up. She remembers Clary saying that she could talk to them about these sort of things without judgement. "Which reminds me that I have a question... or two for you."

"Yeah, what about?"

"Polyamory." Isabelle says on one out breath, her shoulder automatically relaxing now that she's uttered the word out loud, like it's been something she's been accidentally building up in the back of her mind by putting it on the back burner all day.

"Okay! Just so you know, I'm not polyam but I know a couple of people that are so I'll try to answer as best as I can from what I've learned from them. Alright, ask away! I'm all ears." Clary smiles warmly to let her know that they mean it.

"Is it common for most people that are polyamorous... polyam?" Clary shrugs slightly, lips turned down as they nod their head yes at Isabelle's question, wordlessly conveying to her that either is okay. "To date a couple as like a set pair?"

Clary tilts to their head to the side, their gaze shifting to the ceiling. "Hmm... I can't say what is most common but I do know some people that are polyam that date other polyam couples so it's like they are dating the couple as a set but I also know some polyam people that date multiple people though their partners are monogamous."

"So if they aren't dating a couple, the person who identifies as polyam can date multiple people at once instead?"

Clary shakes their head back and forth, tilting their head upright again. "Honestly, it's like all identities, especially queer ones - it differs from person to person about how they define what fits for them and what they want in their partners. There aren't like a set of rules of how to best execute it, just like being gay."

"Okay." Isabelle draws out the o as she absorbs this information as well; her eyes focused on the sketch of the backyard of Magnus's house that sits just over their shoulder.

"Are you thinking you might be polyamorous or about trying it out?" Clary asks, clearly trying to support the continuance of the conversation but not be nosy.

"Oh no." Isabelle says as she shakes her head, tossing her brown curls back and forth. "I just saw Meliorn get asked out by someone on behalf of them and their romantic partner today and didn't really know polyamory existed outside of like... really bad porn so I was curious."

"Ohhh that makes sense." Clary nods, biting their lips as they think through something. "Like I said, everyone's queer identity definitions are different but I'm pretty sure I've heard, on multiple different occasions, Meliorn say they’re polyam cause they’re 'a being with too much love to give to be limited to just one person'. Though maybe don't quote me on that, obviously they'd know better."

"No, that sounds like Meliorn." Isabelle laughs. "What are your identity definitions?" Isabelle freezes the moment that question slips through her lips and her brain fully processes it. She quickly recovers, "Unless you don't want to answer cause I know it is a very personal question."

"I don't mind." Clary says with another casual shrug, like this is something they discuss fairly regularly. "Let's see... I refer to myself as a nonbinary lesbian. Being nonbinary, I don't feel like I fit in society's definition of a man or a woman but I identify as feminine and I'm mostly attracted to women and other feminine non binaries so I identify as a lesbian as well."

Isabelle nods her head as she takes in what Clary's saying. They even further explain, "But even how I id as nonbinary could differ greatly from other people in the community, like Maia or Meliorn. It's the same case for people that are trans, like Jace's definition and transitioning process differ greatly from Raphael's but both are completely valid because it's their identity to own and feel comfortable in... Does that make sense or am I just rambling?"

Clary looks unsure themselves so Isabelle smiles in reassurance, "No that makes total sense. I've learned some bits and pieces about identity from growing up with Jace but it helps me to learn more. Thanks for being patient and explaining to to me - I appreciate it."

Clary smiles back, "Like I said, anytime Iz. And if I ever feel uncomfortable or don't want to answer, I'll point you to the right internet sources. I know google can be overwhelming - god knows I felt like I was drowning when I was first looking into the right terminology to define how I felt."

Isabelle is just climbing into her car to leave Clary's when her phone pings, alerting her to new text messages. She pulls her phone out of her back pocket, smiling to herself when she sees Jace's texts. She quickly shoots off a text in response, exchanging a series of texts with him,

Medium Bro  
  
**Jace:** Heyyy  
**Jace:** How much do you love me?  
  
**Isabelle:** A lot.  
**Isabelle:** why? what do you want?  
  
**Jace:** Clary told me you're just leaving now  
**Jace:** and I was wondering if you'd bring me some brownies  
**Jace:** Simon's in a tutoring session until at least 9:30pm  
**Jace:** and my ovaries refuse to let me leave this heating pad without inciting tears but it's also what they want  
  
**Isabelle:** Ahhhh noooo the worst :'(((  
**Isabelle:** Absolutely <3  
  
**Jace:** my savior <3

Isabelle locks her phone after Jace's last text, leaving a smile on her face at his dramatics because he knows there is little she wouldn't do for him. And picking up some chocolate when he's having a bad cramps day definitely doesn't fall into that limited category but she also knows how difficult it can be for him to reach out, like Alec, for help, especially if it seems trivial. So she gets a little bit of joy every time Jace _does_ reach out to her.

At the grocery store, Isabelle looks through the limited brownie options in the bakery section but none of them look particularly appetizing. Both her and Jace like their brownies the same: gooey, fudgy, and just a little undercooked. She rounds an aisle to check out the Little Debbie selection and maybe pick up a box of Cosmic Brownies for fun when she sees a display of onsale baked box mixes. She considers the rich Ghirardelli brownie mix for a split second, wondering if Maia would be interested in baking with her.

Even if they don't want to, Isabelle's mind is already made up. She quickly trades out the store baked container of brownie bites for the box mix. She shoots off a quick text to Maia as she gets in line to pay. It isn't until she's already paid does she get a response. They text back and forth quickly.

The DJ we call Conductor  
  
**Isabelle:** Hey what are you up to? Wanna make a batch of brownies with me?  
  
**Maia:** I wish :((( that sounds way more fun and delicious than what i'm working on  
**Maia:** that lab report I thought was due Wednesday is actually due tomorrow  
**Maia:** I've been working on it since you left :((  
  
**Isabelle:** at least you checked the due date?  
**Isabelle:** good luck & hope it's going well <3  
  
**Maia:** thanks!  
**Maia:** so far so good

Isabelle lets herself into the house with the key that Magnus copied for her the weekend prior, a small gift since she seemed to be a more permanent fixture in the house lately. First she visits Jace to let him know that brownies will be ready soon and he looks like he might cry he's so happy. Then she retreats to the kitchen, donning the blue apron that pretty much became _hers_ ever since she first used it, as she bustles about, strictly following the recipe on the box for the brownies.

While the brownies cook in the oven, Isabelle busies herself by doing the rest of her homework, reading a chapter in her textbook for her genetics class. The brownies are almost done and the kitchen smells like rich chocolate, clearly permeating the rest of the house for Magnus appears in the doorway. "Are those brownies I smell?"

"Yes and they are for Jace. But if you are nice, he might share one with you."

"Let me know if any survive after Jace gets through with them." Magnus laughs as he leaves, well aware of Jace's affinity for chocolate.

The oven timer goes off, Isabelle pulls the pan out. She grabs a couple of bowls from the cabinets, cutting a big piece out of the hot tray for Jace and another piece for Magnus. She scoops vanilla ice cream on top, pleased when it immediately starts to melt and mix in the oozy chocolate brownie. She drops Magnus's bowl in his office, much to his delight, and then the other she takes to Jace who sings her praise to the high heavens.

"I'm leaving the tray on the stove if you want more, but I can't guarantee there will be any in the morning." She warns as she stands in the doorway of Jace room.

"That's the plan! Thanks again Iz - I knew you were my favorite sister for a reason. Love you!" Jace calls playfully from his curled up position on his bed.

"Good thing I'm your only sister - love you too!" Isabelle singsongs back, making sure to close Jace's door behind her on the way out.

Back in the kitchen, Isabelle cuts herself a piece of brownie and places it in a bowl. She looks to the clock, realizing it's almost 10pm which means that Maia has been working on their report for almost six hours and definitely deserves a break.

Isabelle cuts another piece from the brownie pan, scooping out more vanilla ice cream on top and cutting up some of the strawberries she bought that morning at the farmer's market as a topping. She grabs two spoons and the brownie bowl as she heads up to Maia's room.

She knocks tentatively on the door but when she gets no response she realizes that Maia probably has their headphones on for 'intense work mode'. She slowly opens the door, happy that her prediction was right when she sees them sitting at their desk with their blue headphones on over their big, beautiful curly hair.

Isabelle smiles to herself as she approaches Maia, taking in the small bop of their head to whatever music they have on and their fiercely determined focused expression as they type away. She gently taps Maia's shoulder, spooking them slightly out of their concentration, causing them both to laugh when they realize the reason for the interruption. Maia pulls off her headphones, "Hey there!"

"Hey, it's time for a break. You've been working on that report for too long and I have brownies." Isabelle says as she walks over to Maia's bed, sitting on the edge with her feet on the floor and patting the spot next to her.

"Fine but only because I actually finished my report and was proofreading it." Maia concedes as they get up from their desk and flop on the bed next to her, pulling their legs up onto the bed spread as they pick up the unclaimed spoon from the bowl. "Ohh strawberries too! You sure know how to spoil me." Maia teases as they take a scoop, moaning as they take a bite. "Perfect brownie consistency."

Isabelle rolls her eyes, trying to fight the burning of her cheeks at their praise. She takes her own scoop, "Good, we have the same brownie criteria - you can stay."

Maia laughs as she takes a second scoop, "So how was dinner with Clary? How are they surviving the new house?"

"Dinner was really good - they love the community even though they are pretty much a vegetarian now."

"Damn that's what they told me was the biggest downfall: they can't have meat in the freezer."

Isabelle huffs out a laugh, imagining a bewildered and upset Clary telling everyone about living in a meatless space. They always joked that they adhere to all of society's stereotypes as a nb lesbian but they draw the line at being vegetarian or vegan which reminds Clary of their big topic conversation, "We talked about identities too."

"Oh? Like gender identity?" Maia asks, fighting against Isabelle’s spoon for a moment. They whoop in triumph when they successfully steal the last strawberry from her spoon. Isabelle would be affronted at losing out on the last bit of strawberry but all she does is laugh at the cute noise and butt wiggle they do in celebration of their victory.

“Yeah, well the conversation started about polyamory but it ended on their gender identity.” Isabelle scoops up the last edge side of the brownie with a scoop of ice cream, not even bothering to ration it now that Maia stole her strawberry.

“Interesting…” They sound both interested and confused at the same time.

“Well we were talking about how identity is personal and varies from person to person.” She is quick to clarify the connection between the two pieces.

“Ohhh that makes sense and is very true.”

“They said that Jace and Raphael have different experiences, transitions, and definitions for their trans identities and that even the two of you differ.” Isabelle says as they focus on scrapping the last of the brownie from the bowl, trying her very best to not come across as nosy but bring up the conversation incase Maia doesn't mind talking about it.

“Hmmm yeah I guess we do.” Maia says as they reflect upon it for a moment, their gaze raised just above Isabelle’s head as they hold their spoon against their lips. “Clary has always defined themselves as non binary whereas I prefer genderqueer.”

Isabelle looks up at Maia then, giving them her full attention.

“For me, I view my gender as neither strictly man nor woman but rather an ever changing spectrum of femininity and masculinity that can fluctuate depending on the day or month or whatever. I’m a just genderqueer queer.” Maia says with a simple shoulder shrug. Isabelle nods her head as she takes in Maia’s definition and how it differs from Clary’s. “But what about you?”

“Oh… I don’t really know if I’ve ever thought about my own gender identity...” Isabelle chuckles slightly at that realization before continuing. “I guess I’ve always felt that I identified as a woman but not necessarily fitting into the boxes or expectations that society expects for a woman, you know? But I do relate strongly to my identity as a woman.”

Maia nods their head in a similar fashion to Isabelle’s from moments previously. She plops her spoon into the bowl, the clang echoing in the quiet between them. “As for everything else, I’m still figuring it out.”

“And that’s okay too.” Maia drops her spoon into the bowl too. “You don’t have to have it all figured out right now… or ever really. As long as you’re not hurting yourself or others, you’re doing pretty well.”

“That’s good to know.” Isabelle smiles warmly, letting Maia’s reassurance settle that bit of her that always feels so unsettled when emerged in conversations about identity politics, never fully sure of where she fits.

Maia laughs a little as they lean in closer to Isabelle. They bring their hand up slowly towards Isabelle’s face and she finds herself holding her breath in anticipation, her eyes locked on Maia’s focused face. They cup Isabelle’s jaw with their soft, warm hands, alighting Isabelle’s body with a tingling sensation at their point of contact. They simply rub their thumb against her cheek by her ear.

“Did you lick the bowl clean or something? How did you manage to get batter back here?”

Isabelle blushes, snorting out her own laugh at Maia’s teasing disbelieving tone. Maia redirects their attention to her, locking their eyes together with a gaze so intense that Isabelle takes in a sharp intake. She tilts her head into Maia’s hand and closer to their face. They lean in slowly, further charging the minimal distance between them with each inch closer they get, and when they finally press their lips against hers, it feels like a sweet, sweet release.

They trade slow, unhurried kisses back and forth until the pressure from leaning forward starts to hurt Isabelle’s hand. She pulls back slowly, blinking her eyes slowly to refocus, a smile spreading on her lips at the slight downturn of Maia’s eyebrows which she’s come to read as sadness in the lack of kisses. “I should get going… I have an early meeting tomorrow that I need to put together some stuff from my room for.”

Maia smiles when Isabelle doesn’t move off of the bed despite saying she should leave. Their hand still holds Isabelle’s face, they rub their thumb gently over her blushing cheeks. “Okay.”

Isabelle leans in again, quickly kissing them one last time before pushing off of the bed and out of their gentle touch. “Okay, I’m really leaving now. I’ll see you later?”

“Definitely - thanks for the study break and the strawberries.” Maia says with a small wave goodbye.

“Anytime. Thank _you_ for sharing the brownie and kisses with me.” Isabelle adds as she scoops up their empty bowl from the bed.

Maia huffs a small laugh, their smile blinding in response, “Always my pleasure.”

Isabelle waves as she heads out and closes Maia’s bedroom door behind her on the way to the kitchen. If there is a little more of a spring in her step and a warmer smile on her face than when she first arrived, Maia just has that impact on her. And no, it’s not something she wants to examine fully right now and she doesn’t need to. It’s like Maia said, as long as she isn’t harming herself or Maia, she doesn’t need to have whatever this is fully figured out just yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Isabelle realizing that Meliorn is polyam is written purposefully kinda naive and surprised but I hope it doesn't come across as harmful or offensive because that is the opposite of my intention. Sometimes I hear words used in the queer community as potential identities but they never really click with me until I meet someone who identifies as such so I tried to convey that feeling through Isabelle and show a genuine curiosity. Just because Im not familiar with identities or words doesn't mean they are invalid, it just means I need to learn more and broaden my horizons. If that section didnt come across well, please feel free to let me know on here or on tumblr!!
> 
> ALSO WE ARE HALFWAY THROUGH THIS FIC?? WHAT???? Thank you again endlessly for all the love and support. I have a ton going on right now and I wasnt sure if I would be able to update this week but you all and the latest trailers really motivated me! Hope yall are well &thank you again!
> 
> Ps. [The text message layout in this fic is possible from this tutorial!! It's wicked easy and such a nice touch imho!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6434845/chapters/14729722)  
> Pss. The fic and amazing art can also be found here on [tumblr](https://maiababerts.tumblr.com/post/170943587586/a-rainbow-colored-corner-of-the-world-current)!


	10. green

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> perhaps the sweetest gift of all is the endless love and support from the family we choose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is the one were I included survey responses from my queer survey about coming out that I sent around months ago (and received over 130+ responses!) so get ready for so much character exploration!  
> warnings: vague mentions of homophobia, unsafe homes, transphobia, and negative coming out experiences but all done in an overall positive light

Maia and Isabelle have been wandering around the farmer's market for at least ten minutes looking for “apples”, but they’ve passed at least three stands with apples already. Honestly, Isabelle has no clue why Simon and Jace are looking for apples and so are Maia and her _but_ in separate groups. Isabelle thought when she agreed to an adventure to the Saturday farmer’s market in the town over for apples, it was a simple mission, in and out. Now she has a strange inkling that she accidentally signed up for way more than she originally thought.

“So what’s wrong with those apples exactly?” Isabelle asks, finally deciding this is a mystery that she simply can’t solve on her own.

“Those aren’t the ones I want for baking.” Maia answers matter of factly, with a small shrug like it’s obvious.

“Isn’t baking the only thing you can do with a MacIntosh apple?” She paraphrases, reiterating something Magnus teased her about just the other week when she brought a bag to the house as a snack.

“Yes but that’s what Simon is definitely going to be using. I’m looking for the _superior_ baking apple. I can’t remember what they are called but I know what they look like… I’m just waiting to see them.” Their eyes peeled on the different tent stands.

“And we want different apples than Simon because…” Isabelle prods, drawing out the se until Maia looks up from their apple hunt.

They draw their eyebrows further as they take in Isabelle’s question, “Did neither Simon nor Jace tell you what we’re doing?”

“No. I literally was told to get in the car because we were going to the farmer’s market for apples. End of explanation.” Isabelle crosses her arms and tilts her head, letting it be clear that she is very much out of the loop and very much against it.

“Well every year Simon, Rebecca, Clary and I compete against each other for the best apple baked treat for Rosh Hashanah. Usually it’s Simon verse Rebecca verse Clary and I, but this year Simon is enlisting Jace’s help and Clary is swamped with house activities so she can’t bake with me and I’m enlisting you.”

“Have you ever won?” Isabelle raises one curious eyebrow.

“Nope… Rebecca is the reigning champion for the past three years running.” Maia smiles warmly, “But I also didn’t have you on my team - I’m feeling lucky.”

Their eyes catch on something to the side of Isabelle, “I think we need a treat to keep going.”

Isabelle turns to follow their line of sight, smiling to herself at the small bakery stand that is set up. “You know I can never say no to baked goods.”

Maia walks over, surveying all the items with a careful eye and a hand on their chin while they wait their turn in line. “Blueberries are your favorite, right? That muffin looks really good.”

“Ohh yes that looks delish.” Isabelle says from over Maia’s shoulder. They pick out the muffin and a sticky bun, refusing to accept any money that Isabelle extends their way.

“It’s my treat.” Maia winks playfully. “And an apology for dragging you into this whole bake off chaos without asking you first. I really thought Jace might have mentioned it to you but I realize now that he’s probably keeping all his baking secrets close.”

Isabelle takes a bite of her muffin; it is perfectly moist, blueberry goodness. She grins to herself as she picks off a blueberry, “You sure do know the way to quickly win back my favor, Maia.”

Maia bites their bottom lip to keep their smile from growing, attempting to put all their focus into separating a piece of their sticky bun apart. Once successful, they look up with an innocent expression. Isabelle chuckles, “Apology accepted and I don’t mind attempting to help you _finally_ win.”

Maia smiles briefly at Isabelle’s words before their eyes widen in glee as they spy something just over Isabelle’s shoulder. They walk by Isabelle, straight for a table they must have passed at least three times now.

“Though I think we both know I’m more of a bad luck omen in the kitchen than a good luck charm.” She says as she follows behind Maia’s lead.

“Nah I disagree…” Once they get to the tent, they pick up a big, oversized apple that is almost the size of a softball and roll it back and forth between their hands. They look to Isabelle, raising their eyebrow as they pass over the apple for her to hold, “I’m already feeling your luck.”

After buying a dozen of these ‘superior baking’ apples, Maia and Isabelle set out to locate Jace and Simon. Isabelle knows they could just call one of them to speed up the process but the farmer’s market isn’t _that_ big and Maia’s in the middle of retelling Mishaps of Rosh Hashanahs past and they're finishing up their treats so Isabelle doesn’t want to hasten the moment.

As they turn down the next aisle, a voice calls out Maia’s name, making them stop in their tracks as they look for the source. Once their eyes land on a familiar face, a smile spreads across their lips as they approach someone. Isabelle follows behind, taking in the strong, tall posture of the feminine person in front of them. Their posture contrasts with their paw print patterned scrubs whose pink background brings out the jewel undertones in their dark brown skin. Isabelle has never seen someone look good in scrubs so she is already impressed by this stranger. In one of their arms, they are holding up a sleeping child, about six or seven, whose head rests on their shoulder with a small russet brown fist clenching the sleeve of the scrub.

“Hey Catarina! ” Maia greets once they are close enough for normal talking voices. They lower their voice to a whisper, turning their head to peer around Catarina’s shoulder to look at the sleeping child, “Hi there Madzie.”

Catarina rolls their eyes, “She’s dead to the world right now.” They adjust Madzie to be a little higher up on their shoulder, their face becoming tender as they turn to look at the side of her face .Their words are soft as to not wake her, “She was up all night with nightmares again.”

“Is therapy not going well? I know Ragnor is a friend but…” Maia’s eyebrows pull forward in concern.

Catarina shakes their head back and forth, their long black hair tickling Madzie’s face and making her scrunch in closer to their neck. “No it’s going really well actually - she loves Ragnor. It just brings difficult things and memories to the forefront of her mind, so it affects her even outside of therapy. You know?”

“Yeah I know.” Maia says sadly, they reach out and gently patting Madzie’s back as if it’ll soothe some of the pain.

“And who’s this?” Catarina asks, their gaze turning on Isabelle, their lips turned up in a smirk with raised eyebrows.

“Oh yes, sorry! This is my friend Isabelle! She’s Jace’s sister.” Catarina rotates their wrist from under Madzie, so her weight is entirely on their forearm and their hand is offered to Isabelle. She steps forward quickly to shake it as Maia continues introductions. “Iz, this is Cat! She’s a good friend of Magnus and her wife is practically an older sister to Clary that used to work with their mom.”

The familiar name makes sense now as Maia explains the connection. “Nice to meet you and put a face to a name that is often in Magnus’s stories.”

“All good stories I’m sure…” Catarina chuckles. “Nice to meet you too Isabelle.” Catarina says as she shakes hands before returning her grasp to holding Madzie up. “Speaking of my partner, Dot is also around here somewhere. I just got off my shift so I’m on Madzie duty while she gets some vegetables for the week.”

Catarina looks around as she says that last bit, as if simply talking about her partner will make her appear. Catarina’s eyes catch on the tote bag in Maia’s hand, “Oh is Simon here too? You prepping to lose your Rosh Hashanah bake off again this year?”

“Yes he and Jace are somewhere…” Maia rolls their eyes. “And no… I have a good feeling about this year. I’ve got Isabelle on my side.” Maia grins as they knock their elbow against Isabelle.

“Well if you want an even better feeling, you should stop using my graham cracker crust.” Catarina teases. “Just embrace your laziness like every other baker and buy the premade pastry crust. We both know that’s what Simon does.”

“Yeah that’s what Simon _usually_ does but this year he has Jace on team and he’s practically a professional baker.”

“Jace does have a talent of being able to identify if something isn’t made from scratch.” Isabelle adds with a small shrug.

A new voice calls out Catarina’s name from behind Isabelle and Maia causing everyone to turn in that direction. At the end of the aisle stands someone in front of the parking lot, attempting to wave at them with their hands filled with grocery bags. Their face is familiar and it takes Isabelle a moment to place where she’s seen them before: Clary’s art exhibit. They were one of the portraits that Isabelle didn’t recognize in their art series.

“Yup that’s my cue - my wife is calling. I promised her brunch and caffeine after the farmer’s market.” Catarina says as she hoists Madzie up again to readjust her. “Nice seeing you Maia and nice meeting you. Good luck on your bake off! Remember my advice though - skip the graham cracker crust and just buy the good stuff!“

“Bye Cat! Bye Madzie! Tell Dot I say hi.” Maia calls, waving as Catarina passes them towards the parking lot.

Maia and Isabelle start walking again towards the end of the aisle in the opposite direction that Catarina went, still on the look out for Simon and Jace. Maia’s voice is low and casual, “You know, Magnus is directly responsible for Dot and Catarina’s adopting Madzie. One day Magnus called up Cat in a panic to watch a child involved in his case because he feared for her life and the social worker was running late. So Cat went to the foster home and immediately bonded with this quiet, little girl that was tied up in this really, awful situation. For the rest of the trial, Cat or Dot would accompany Magnus on his visits and by the time the trial was finishing with the foster mother heading to jail, Madzie, Cat, and Dot all agreed that it was a good match and so they adopted her. She’s been with them for over a year now and I know Cat can’t imagine not having her in their life. They hadn’t even planned to have kids but… Madzie just felt right for them and their family. ”

“That’s... really amazing and touching. I’m glad Magnus was able to get her out of that situation and prevent it from happening again. I’ve always heard about what a talented lawyer Magnus is but I rarely hear of his cases.” Isabelle says with a warm smile, feeling lucky to know that there are people like Magnus out there. “I’m also happy that Madzie found a home with them. I mean from our brief conversation, it seemed like Cat is a caring person.”

A thought comes to Isabelle after thinking back on their latest interaction. It's not entirely new but something she’s been noticing with increased frequency over the past couple of months. She mulls it over in her mind for a moment before voicing it out loud for the first time, “It seems like everyone that you, Clary, and Simon know and interact with are also part of the LGBTQ+ community.”

Maia thinks on that statement, nodding their head back and forth as if they are currently going through every person they interact with in their mind. “...Yeah pretty much.”

Isabelle nods her head slowly at their confirmation, realizing that prior to this summer the list of people she knew and interacted with regularly that are apart of the LGBTQ+ community was about a fifth of the size of what it is now. Maia continues, quieter but with a blunt, matter of fact tone, “Making your own safe spaces is really common in the queer community because many of us don't come from supportive backgrounds or families like Clary and Simon do, so we come together to support each other - to make a rainbow colored corner of the world just for us.” They pause for a moment, their eyes finally spotting the other half of their apple shopping brigade.

Simon and Jace are just ahead, leaning against a wooden parking railing, a tote bag of apples in Jace’s arms and a doughnut in Simon’s hand as he gestures wildly about. Jace’s head is tilted to the side, resting on Simon’s shoulder, occasionally laughing at Simon’s story and movements that jostle his resting spot. They are just talking and laughing amongst each other but look completely oblivious to everything else happening around them.

“Clary and Simon really welcomed me into their family, helped me through some shit, gave me room to grow and make mistakes and grow even more. I mean without them, I’m not sure where I would be.”

Maia says with such finality that Isabelle can practically hear the walls around whatever specific topic or period of their life they are thinking about, shoot up to protect themselves and close themselves off from the world, from Isabelle. And Isabelle wants to be let in, wants to know more about Maia and how they found Clary and Simon, what they’ve gone through and learned to get to be the amazing, hardworking, brilliant and beautiful person they are here and now.

Isabelle wants to know everything about Maia, well everything they are willing to share with her and she wants to be someone that Maia feels comfortable to share bits of themselves with. Isabelle isn’t really sure what to do with that overload of information in herself, it feels like a lot for a friend she just met a couple of months ago but she's been spending a lot of time with Maia and everyone else they are close to in their life. And that sounds nice, to one day be someone that Maia thinks of themselves close with.

She knows now isn’t the time to even begin to untangle how exactly she plans to get to be that person or even what it would look like to be that person, but she doesn’t want to let this very personal and vulnerable moment pass between them either.

Isabelle reaches her hand forward to gentle touch Maia’s bare forearm, skin touched by the sun and radiating warmth under her fingers. Maia startles out of their far off gaze, looking down in surprise, her hand acting as a tether to bring them back to the moment. She pushes as much genuine feeling as she can into her words, “Well I’m glad you’re here, now.”

Something quick passes over their face, but it’s something that Isabelle can’t quite put her finger on. Their lips turn up, sharing a small, relieved smile with Isabelle before breaking their quiet moment to greet the two lovebirds that are about to get truly demolished in a bake off. Isabelle laughs at the change in persona to their competitive one with bad trash talk. The moment feels passed between them, then Maia flashes Isabelle another smile, offering their hand to her as they walk to the car and Isabelle knows that it definitely changed something between them as she eagerly grabs theirs.

People keep trickling in for Simon’s mini Rosh Hashanah celebration slash apple themed bake off and Isabelle is genuinely worried about having enough dessert for everyone to try a bite. It makes sense now why Maia insisted they use a casserole dish to make their apple crumble instead of the traditional circular pie dish. Even Jace altered his fancy latticework crust design to fit a long rectangular dish shape, Isabelle notes as she places her and Maia’s final cooking adventure in the dining room next to Jace and Simon’s. The third and final spot still empty, waiting on Rebecca to appear with her sweet apple treat so the competition can truly begin.

Simon clearly takes this competition very seriously for no one except for the bakers are allowed in the dining room until the taste testing starts. Each dessert is numbered with an official poster, titled ‘The Great Rosh Hashanah Bake Off’, hanging for tallies with a row for this year. Ice cream isn’t even allowed near the baked goods until the initial taste tests take place, a claim that the vanilla goodness dampens the true purpose of the taste test. It’s all an effort to keep the desserts as anonymous as possible since Clary and Maia apparently tried emotionally manipulating people to vote for them a couple of years back.

It’s a little over the top but no one seems phased by it at this point, clearly well accustomed to the shenanigans Simon, Clary, Maia, and Rebecca pull.

“I’m here! I’m here!” Rebecca’s voice echoes through the hallway to the kitchen, where everyone is chatting while they wait, from the entryway. “And I brought friends!”

Rebecca enters the kitchen with a reusable grocery bag held in between her two hands like precious cargo, effectively hiding any identifying content from prying eyes, though Luke does pretend to attempt to take a peak. Not too far behind her is Clary and Dot, who make their way through the gathered group to say hi and offer hugs in greeting as Rebecca deposits her dish in the dining room.

“I really can’t stay for too long which is why I said I couldn’t come but Clary convinced me to at least vote then I could take some treats back to Cat and Madzie.” Dot explains to Simon, who is struggling to open up a stubborn bottle of wine.

“That’s fine - I understand. You can text me their favorites later and I’ll add them to the board.” Simon shoots Dot a grin before gritting his teeth to really wiggle the corkscrew out of the bottle, whooping in triumph when the cork finally comes loose. He nods to himself as he surveys the three open bottles of wine, two of hard cider, and two of sparkling cider on the counter.

He looks out to everyone gathered, “Okay everyone is here - you know what to do! A bite of each dessert, vote for your favorite, and then I’ll bring out the ice cream.”

From opposite sides of the kitchen, Clary and Simon start herding Alaric, Luke, Magnus, Alec, Dot, Raphael, and Meliorn towards the dining room. Simon looks over at Clary with confusion, “Shouldn’t you be voting?”

Clary gestures to where Rebecca is currently filling up two wine glasses at the counter, “Your sister called in a major last minute favor last night because she was too swamped with work to make two dishes for today on her own so I helped and we all know ‘bakers don’t vote’!” Clary alters their voice to sound nasally as they quote some known, major rule they have.

“Fine.” Simon says, picking up his wine glass as he follows Jace and Maia, both carrying numerous bottles of beverages, into the dining room.

“Everyone voted?” Rebecca asks, getting a sea of yeses, she and Simon head towards the poster to look at the results, playfully elbowing each other out of the way. Simon stumbles over Luke’s chair and Jace’s hands immediately reach out to steady Simon with a fond eye roll.

Dot calls out, “Maia, did you seriously still use Cat’s graham cracker crust recipe after she told you it was time to move on?”

Maia laughs, “I listened! It wasn’t me this year…”

“It’s the only crust I know!” Clary protests when Dot and Maia’s heads swivel to look at them.

“Alright we have a clear winner for this year’s Great Rosh Hashanah Bake Off! The only team without someone that is actually Jewish: Maia and Isabelle!” Simon announces with a laugh, arms spread wide. “Congrats on dethroning the reigning champ!”

“Challah!” Maia shimmies back and forth in triumph while everyone around the table laughs at their celebratory pun; it’s Rebecca’s usual winning bake off cry.

“Okay, I’ll grab the ice cream. Everyone dig in!” Jace encourages as he heads back towards the kitchen.

“When Jace gets back, we’ll go around and say our Jewish New Year goals.” Rebecca reminds as she starts scooping out bits of each dessert onto her plate. She grabs two spoons before taking the seat next to Clary, putting the plate in between them to share.

Raphael struggles to fish an apple out a dish, voice distracted as he asks, “Are you going to force the newcomers to go first or was that a special hazing technique just for me and Meliorn?”

“Clearly someone’s still salty about that.” Magnus mutters into his wine glass, prompting a chuckle from Alaric across the table.

They are quick to respond to Raphael, “No, they made me go first at my first bake off too.”

“Don’t worry, the Lightwoods will go first.” Luke instructs as Jace enters with two pints of vanilla ice cream.

He looks concerned as he deposits the containers on the table with ice cream scoops before sitting by Simon, “What am I doing?”

“Saying a goal of yours for the new year.” Clary explains before taking a bite of food.

“It’s a Lewis Family tradition.” Magnus supplies as if that is reason enough.

Simon clarifies further, “Our father used to always joke that we never made resolutions for the Jewish New Year like we do on January first, so now we do it every year on Rosh Hashanah to honor his memory.”

“That’s really sweet of you.” Jace’s voice is genuine, squeezing Simon’s hand on top of the table.

Hannah chuckles slightly, “Well that is a theme of Rosh Hashanah… Thanks.”

“I guess my goal for the next year is to learn to bake since our apple pie lost this competition.” Disbelief echoes in Jace’s words, his faux pout disappearing the moment Simon nudges him.

“Jace, you’re a great and skilled baker. I know this first hand since I’m the someone that sanctions your new kitchen adventures for the cafe.” Dot reassures from the doorway, returning from the kitchen with a tupperware container in hand.

“Some of us just don’t like raisins.” Meliorn admits, scooping ice cream onto their plate.

“Yeah, you gotta know your audience.” Alaric adds on, smirking at the outrage on Jace’s face.

Isabelle and Maia laugh at Jace’s theatrics before the rest of the table joins in. His expression turns contemplative, “Noted.”

“Alright, Alec you’re next. A goal for this year?” Simon prompts.

Alec takes a deep breath in, looking up at the ceiling while he thinks for a moment. “Mainly: pass my bar. Anything else accomplished will be a bonus.”

“You’ve definitely been studying hard and making improvements. I think that goal is within reach.” Magnus says with supportive smile.

Alec grins happily under the praise, clearly pleased to hear that he is doing well. “I definitely wouldn’t have improved so much if it wasn’t for you and our study sessions. So thank you.”

Magnus nods his acceptance of Alec’s gratitude before turning to Isabelle, “You’re next.”

“It’s my senior year of college but I want to make sure I make time for the people I care about and not just drown in all the work. So that’s my goal, better prioritization of important relationships in my life.” Isabelle answers immediately. It was the first thing that came to mind when they mentioned New Year goals and it feels good to say out loud, hoping to materialize it into the world.

“A difficult but important lesson to learn.” Luke nods his head. He points to Isabelle, solidifying the importance of his next point, “But don’t forget to include your relationship with yourself on that list of important ones.”

“Sound advice.” Raphael says.

“Hey I’m old. I’ve got some experience under this graying beard.”

“Still young at heart though.” Dot quips, making everyone chuckle.

“And that’s all that matters.” Alaric adds in.

“That’s true, love.” Luke agrees with a quick kiss to their cheek.

“That’s my goal for this next year: to be braver and kinder to myself.” Maia shares.

“Looks like you’ve already been working on that.” Meliorn’s eyes dip down to the uninhibited scars on Maia’s neck. There is a warm smile on Meliorn’s lips and their gaze is kind, supportive, and even _happy_.

“It’s a beautiful look on you Maia.” Magnus’s voice echoing similar emotions to Meliorn’s, making it clear that they both support Maia’s journey, wherever they may be on it, and ultimately want them to be happy and unafraid.

Maia blushes at the positive attention and praise, responding with a quiet “Thank you.”

“I’ll go next.” Simon says. He moves around a bit of apple pie on his plate. “My goal is to come out to my Bubbie this year. Since I’m not out to her yet, I can't bring Jace to my family’s Yom Kippur dinner next week and I really would like to share this important part of me, of my Jewish identity, with you, Jace. “

“I understand.” Jace reassures, gently kissing the back of Simon’s hand.

“I wish you luck Simon - I mean I never came out to my family because I couldn’t for my own safety but regardless, it is truly an exhausting process. You are never _really_ done. I feel like even though I’m an out and proud lesbian, I’m still constantly explaining to people that Catarina is my _wife too_ , not just my best friend.” Dot adds as she scoops out portions of each dessert into her tupperware.

“Oh constantly.” Alaric nods in agreement. “It’s part of the reason that I’m only out about my non binary identity in queer communities but not at work, it’s draining and not necessarily safe for me. I’m already a target as a gay latinx detective.”

“I’m not out about being ace with my family either and I don’t think I ever will be.” Raphael shrugs simply. “Because if I were to come out, I’d want them to just say 'okay' and move on but I know that wouldn’t be their reaction. They’d ask a million questions and pester me about whether if it means I’m going to give them children or not.” He rolls his eyes at the thought alone. “I think coming out as trans and my whole transition process was handled as best as they could have. Looking back, I wish they looked more into what I was experiencing or that I had more information to share with them. “

“Yeah that’s actually one of highlights of my coming out experiences. When I came out to Luke as a nb lesbian, he was really great about it.” Clary looks over at Luke, a sweet smile on their lips. “He asked my preferred pronouns then promised that he’d do research if he didn’t understand. But most importantly, he just reassured me that he loved and supported me.”

“My parents definitely didn’t understand my gender fluidity at first but they looked into it, all of them did, my siblings too. Then we sat down as a family and they apologized for their previous homophobic and transphobic comments that may have made me uncomfortable and feel unsafe to be myself then vowed to do better.” Meliorn smiles at the memory. “I was really touched by their sincerity.”

Jace clears his throat, his voice a little hesitant as he speaks. “When I told my dad, my biological dad, the _real_ reason I liked being called a tomboy, he said he was thankful I felt comfortable talking about this with him and that he cared about who I am, not _what_ I am which meant alot.”

“I mean, like Dot, I can’t come out to my parents but I was the first to come to terms with my sexuality and gender in our friend group. Clary and Simon really made me feel grounded when I felt anything but.” Maia remarks with a wide smile, looking across the table to Clary and Simon. “They told me they loved me completely, including my gender and sexuality, and learning the specifics of both just gave them a new aspect to love about me. It was really touching and sappy but a memory I hold dear to this day.”

Magnus chuckles at Maia’s comment, a memory cleary jogged by it. “Cat and Ragnor were equally supportive when I came out to them. Then they reassured me they wouldn’t tell anyone that I wasn’t out to so that I could decide if and when to come out since it was my piece of news. It was a small gesture that's a given I’m sure but the verbal reassurance meant alot.”

“It was just my mom, my sister, and I growing up.” Luke’s wine glass chimes against his plate as he puts it down. “And when I came out, my mom was supportive but scared for me because it was the height of the HIV epidemic and we were already an at risk demographic. She told me she just wanted me to be happy and if I wanted to talk more about it, she was there to listen.”

Luke turns his head towards Simon now with a serious yet kind expression. “Regardless if you come out or not to your Bubbie, or anyone really, your identity is valid and so are you. And remember, you’ll always have us and our support.”

“Thanks Dad.” Simon attempts to tease, but the red in his cheeks gives away just how much Luke’s words and reminder mean to him. “I mean I’m already out to my mom and Rebecca. Sorry, Rebecca then my mom.” Simon gestures to where his sister sits just down the table. “I was drunk and made a bad joke but it still counts. We agreed to talk more about it when I was sober and we did. My mom was a little surprised at first but overall reacted similar to Luke’s mom, reminding me that she loved me and supported me and just wanted me to be happy at the end of the day. She even tries to make queer pop culture references to show just how _cool_ and up to date she is. It’s really sweet.”

Simon puts his spoon down on his finished dessert, “I don’t know why coming out to my Bubbie feels so daunting but all of your stories and experiences, good and not so good, did reassure me that I want this to be my goal for the next year. Thank you.”

Isabelle smiles, flooding in the feeling of warmth and support from every individual in this room for each other. She can’t help but think to herself that she has never felt anything so beautiful before and how grateful she is to be privy to these personal stories of all these amazing people in her life.

A little while later, after everyone has shared their goals for the New Year but no one has yet to venture from the dining room table except for Dot, Maia knocks their elbow against Isabelle’s, drawing her attention. They point at their empty dish that they cooked the apple crumble in, further proof that their dish was the favorite of the night since it is the first one to be finished.

Maia turns to Isabelle, a smug, triumphant smile on their face, “Told you were my good luck charm.”

Isabelle rolls her eyes at their teasing reference of that day at the farmer’s market. “I simply reassured you everyone loves a good apple crumble and provided moral support the rest of the way.”

Maia shrugs, “Maybe that’s what I’d been missing then, your reassurance and support.”

Maia’s eyes have a little bit of something Isabelle still can’t quite put a name to but feels kind, making her cheeks heat under their gaze. She wonders for a moment if she should fight it, this foreign warmth spreading through her body from Maia’s praise but then Maia gives her a small, rare smile and Isabelle throws all care to the wind. She smiles back, that warmth reaching all the way up to her lips. The moment feels too gentle in a way for words so she doesn’t say anything, just squeezes Maia’s hand where it rests on their thigh under the table; a small gesture that cements their mutual appreciation for each other’s support before returning her attention to Luke and Alaric’s funniest case stories.

Maia’s hand doesn’t leave hers for the rest of the night and nor does the smile on Isabelle’s lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow this chapter is FILLED with so much backstory on EVERYONE and I hope you liked it! Did anyone's story or experience personally resonate with you? Did you see a bit of your own survey response in this fic? I'd love to hear below or on [tumblr (post of the art!)](https://maiababerts.tumblr.com/post/171201619661/a-rainbow-colored-corner-of-the-world-current)!
> 
> This chapter took me nearly 3 months to write and I hope I gave your experiences, hopes, and dreams that you may have shared with me the love, attention, and acknowledgement they so rightfully deserve. I hope that you know, wherever you may be on your own coming out journey (even if you aren't out yet or never will be out), that your identity is valid and so is your existence. Thank you so so much for sharing your stories and desires with me - it means a great deal ❤︎❤︎


	11. blue-green

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the stillness before the storm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mention of lydia

Isabelle isn’t exactly sure how long she’s been up, awaken by the glint of the early morning light off Maia’s silk bonnet as they sleep with their back towards her. Her eyes slowly follow their silhouette outlined by the light shining in from the crack in the curtain. Even with the sun on their face, Maia rests on, undisturbed, even in sleep, to outside annoyances that try to hinder their end goal. It’s perfect actually, giving Isabelle a quiet and rare moment to really take them in in a way that is less weird socially but potentially veering into Edward Cullen territory. The Twilight referenced joke doesn’t even stick in her mind for that long, her brain already moving on as her eyes catch on the way the sun caresses every inch of Maia’s skin exposed above the comforter, highlighting the warm yellow tones in their gorgeous brown skin more beautifully than most art, and accenting the darker scar tissue on their neck.

They are curled into the pillow under their head, stretching their neck forward and elongating the three dark brown lines on their neck. Once again, Isabelle finds herself wanting to reach forward to gently press her fingers with tenderness against the rough marks that she knows brings Maia more pain than pride when they see themselves in a mirror, but that they are actively working on changing that negative reaction as well. Every time they catch their scars in a reflection, they try to consciously pause and smile, some days easier than others but still a work of self love, of support for themselves, just the same. And the gesture doesn’t go unnoticed by Isabelle, pride swelling in her everytime she sees one of Maia’s little acts of bravery out of the corner of her eye, following through with their Rosh Hashanah resolution.

Isabelle is well aware that she doesn’t really know much about Maia or their life prior to the art exhibit but in addition to Magnus and Meliorn’s Rosh Hashanah comments, even Simon has remarked that Maia is making more of a conscious decision to not cover up their scars with makeup or accessories unless they _want_ to, instead of because they feel that they _have_ to, embracing their marks with love instead of with shame. Clary’s portrait of Maia hangs proudly in their room, next to their full length mirror, a visual reminder of their strength from someone else’s eyes, someone who loves them dearly.

Isabelle still isn’t sure of the exact story behind the scar but she can piece together that it is not a pleasant one, which is more than enough for her and keeps her from asking about it, not wanting Maia to relive a traumatic experience just to satisfy a small portion of her curiosity.

The air outside of the covers is cold, causing goosebumps to appear on her arms from where the covers fell down when she sat up. It reminds her that she’s been awake for long enough time for her body temperature to raise and so should she if she wants to get any of her assignment and research goals accomplished for that day. She gingerly lifts the comforter off her legs as she slowly moves towards the side of the bed.

“What time is it?”

Maia’s voice is always groggy and confused first thing in the morning, no matter how few or many hours they’ve slept - it’s something that never ceases to amuse Isabelle. And right now is no exception. A small smile forms on her lips at their question as well as her unsuccessful attempt to gently untangle herself from the bed sheets without rousing them from their deep sleep. They can sleep through the tv shows, sun on their face, and construction outside but never when their covers are missing or Isabelle is trying to get out of bed. She picks up her phone from its home on the nightstand to quickly glance at the time.

“Only 7:12 am.” She reports back sheepishly, well aware that this is not a time that Maia enjoys being awake on the weekend or holidays and only the most exciting professor’s lecture would be granted their attention this early during the week.

“Fuck you.” Maia grumbles half heartedly as they roll over and into the space that Isabelle has just vacated, fully starfishing across their bed.

Isabelle laughs at Maia’s dramatic response, slipping on their sweatshirt that sits on their desk chair as she heads out the door and towards the kitchen. She knows that even though it’s Tuesday, she doesn’t technically have to be up super early since there is no class because yesterday was Indigenous Peoples’ Day and she also has today off for fall break. She just feels well rested and knows the sooner she gets her work done, the less guilty she’ll feel when she comes back for dinner and ends up spending the rest of her night watching _One Day at a Time_ or _Bob’s Burgers_ with Maia, Jace, Magnus, Meliorn, and Simon. It’s sort of a nightly tradition when everyone is present in the house that Isabelle invited herself to join… well technically Maia invited her one night after they finished their homework session and Isabelle has just made herself available on the right nights ever since. They even have a groupchat to determine the nights that work best so Simon and Isabelle can make sure they are present.

Being the first one awake in the house and on a day that has none of the usual time restrictions or deadlines, means that Isabelle can really take her time easing into the day. She turns on the coffee machine, brewing a full pot knowing that Jace will most likely be awake soon, as a fellow morning person, and that Magnus has plans with Cat sometime in the morning before he heads into his office which means he needs at least two hours to be considered fully awake for whatever their outing will entail.

She contemplates the merits of making a full breakfast for herself or just having some fruit so she can wait until Maia is up so they will make them a pancake brunch. She grabs a banana and the peanut butter jar from the cabinet, deciding that three days is long enough to go without Maia’s special _healthy_ pancakes that pretty much everyone else in the house hates (Simon always says he can taste the health in them but Isabelle doesn’t notice the coconut high fiber high protein graininess that Maia adds in).

Once the coffee has finished brewing, Isabelle jumps up on the clean counter next to the sink so the slowly rising sun can shine on her back while she drinks her first cup of coffee. She inhales deeply, the aroma from the cup in her hands already helping to perk her up a bit. She takes the first sip of almond milky coffee, feeling the warmth as it spreads through her chest and grounds her.

Footsteps in the hallway heading towards the kitchen cause Isabelle to look up, expecting to see Magnus shuffling half asleep to the coffee machine for some early morning salvation. Instead she is greeted with the sight of her eldest brother, looking sleep rumpled in the same black jeans and black t shirt that he wore last night when she saw him. She pauses mid sip, knowing why _she_ is here at the house this morning but not sure why _Alec_ still is. He’s in the middle of rubbing the sleep out of his eyes when he notices her sitting on the counter, he freezes mid motion like he too is startled by seeing another human awake at this hour. Her expression must convey all the confusion she feels for he immediately dives into an explanation for his presence, “Magnus and I stayed up so late talking that I feel asleep on the couch when he was making us another drink.”

Isabelle remembers seeing them deep in conversation last night when she walked by Magnus’s office on her way to Maia’s room. She nods slowly to herself, “Ohhh well Lydia’s text about if we were together last night makes more sense now.”

“Fuck.” Alec drops his head back in exasperation, hand continuing to rub the sleep out of his eye. “I should talk to her.”

“Talk to her?” She parrots back, wiggling her eyebrows up and down suggestively.

“Please stop.” Alec’s expression is unamused, as he always is whenever she tries to pry any sexual details out of their relationship. Isabelle chuckles into her cup of coffee in response. He fishes around his pocket for his car keys, once located, he heads for the side door exit without a wave or good bye, mind clearly focused on the next mission at hand: groveling to Lydia.

Isabelle calls out at his retreating form teasingly, “Bye! Love you too! Good luck lover boy!”

As if roused by the smell of the freshly brewed pot of coffee, Jace appears in the kitchen, pretending to follow the scent, with his nose in the air, all the way to coffee machine next to where Isabelle perches. He reaches in the cabinets for the bowl of sugar and then his mug, asking in a voice rough and extra "masculine" from the dryness and disuse, aka when his voice sounds his favorite, “Why did Alec run out without making breakfast first? I haven't had one of his famous omelettes in ages.”

“I think he probably piss of Lydia by skipping their movie date plans and spending the night here. He’s going to smooth things over with her now.” Isabelle says with an eyeroll, knowing from experience and Alec’s relationship history how stubborn and particular Lydia can be about plans and promises.

“Good morning,” Magnus greets, cheerier than most mornings Isabelle sees him. Off the drying rack, he grabs the special coffee mug he uses each morning that Madzie painted especially for him with a stick figure drawing of him wearing a cape and a glittery glaze. “Who is Lydia?”

“Alec’s fiance.” Jace responds as he mixes his sugar into his coffee, pouring a little more to top off his mug.

“ _Soon to be_ fiance.” Isabelle corrects matter of factly, laughing at the childish face Jace pulls in response to her tone. The banter is always easy between the two of them, never rooted in anything deep. Both of them a little more relaxed around each other, unafraid to act slightly goofy and resort to childish antics they didn’t really partake in as children.

Most of the childhood they shared, before puberty, was spent at therapy, talking through the adjustment of having a new family member, whom Isabelle welcomed pretty effortlessly into her life and Alec quickly followed suit. Therapy was mainly a structured time to work up some semblance of trust between Jace and them. It took a couple of years before Jace felt comfortable enough to be hugged by Alec and Isabelle, both from his distrust of strangers, especially those around his age, and already self conscious of his body, even before puberty. Right now, she’s really grateful for all of those hours of therapy their mom made them sit through because she isn’t sure she’d have nearly as close of a relationship with Jace without those sessions. She is positive they would have worked their way here eventually but it definitely would have taken much longer without the help of a licensed professional.

“Oh…” Isabelle turns to look at Magnus as he speaks, dragging her mind away from her young memories and her feelings of gratefulness for her strong relationship with her siblings. His eyebrows draw forward, either in confusion or focus she isn't quite sure, as he pours his coffee. His tone is vaguely curious as he continues, “I didn’t realize he was dating a woman, nevermind planning to propose _marriage_ to one soon.”

Jace laughs at Magnus’s comment, “Alec’s fulfilling our family’s straight quota for us all.”

“Hey!” Isabelle playfully kicks at Jace’s thigh in protest. “Many of us are bearing that crown for you.”

“Sure…” Jace says, rolling his eyes and drawing out the e as he walks out of the kitchen, back towards his bedroom, probably to start his morning workout routine.

“Interesting…” Magnus nods once to Isabelle. He takes his own mug in between his hands, eyebrows still drawn down as he heads out of the kitchen in the direction from where he came, his bedroom.

Once again Isabelle finds herself all alone in the quiet of the kitchen. She takes another sip of her coffee, enjoying the rare calm moment that she hasn’t really had since her college courses started almost a month and a half ago now. She knows the feeling will be short lived because midterms start tomorrow, then she’ll be swamped until the end of the semester most likely. So she rolls back her shoulders and relaxes, embracing what feels like the perfect start to a really great day.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Celebrate, honor, and recognize indigenous people and natives.](https://indiancountrymedianetwork.com/history/events/indigenous-peoples-day-columbus-day-or-both/) [Fuck Christopher Columbus.](https://indiancountrymedianetwork.com/history/events/8-myths-and-atrocities-about-christopher-columbus-and-columbus-day/)  
>  AHHH a much shorter chapter than we've had lately! next week we get into the less soft parts of this fic... if you couldn't have guessed.  
> I'll be updating twice a week the next two weeks (Tuesdays and Fridays!) like I did last time I shared a not so pleasant chapter! Nervous and excited somehow to share some angst with you? Mostly cause I think it is a really important conversation, but I'm really curious about how you all will feel about it??  
> as usual, you can find me and the amazing art for this chapter on tumblr [here](https://maiababerts.tumblr.com/post/171451873691/a-rainbow-colored-corner-of-the-world-current)!!!


	12. green-blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a storm so fierce that the dam breaks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> trigger warning: lydia, mentions of transphobic actions/parents, verbal argument, internalized homophobia (explained more in the end notes)
> 
> this chapter may be hard to read because we find out more about what alec is going through. also, this chapter may be short but made me cry when I wrote it (also im an emotional cancer so like take that as you will~).

Isabelle’s had probably one of the longest days of her whole academic career today with two midterms and an inconclusive research analysis session with her advisor. The last place she wants is to be anywhere other than under her covers and away from the world. But it’s Wednesday night which means Alec is making dinner for her and Jace and not having to cook or deal with anything in order to be fed doesn’t sound too, too terrible. When Jace offers to pick her up from campus on his way over to Alec’s apartment, the deal is really sealed for her. Perhaps what she needs after this miserable day is just to eat and relax with her brothers.

The moment Alec lets them into the apartment, Isabelle can tell something is off with him. His hair is wildly unruly and haphazard as if he’s been running his fingers through it all day, his eye contact when opening the door lasts only a second before he looks to the ground and turns around, and he hasn’t really stood still since they walked in. He’s constantly moving, going from one place in his apartment to the next as he sets up the table for dinner or wringing his hands together like he’s trying to keep his hands busy while his brains churns away.

The behavior isn’t totally new for Alec though, Isabelle knows she’s seen him act like this before but she can’t quite put her finger on the circumstance. It’s probably been years at the very least. Hand ringing and messy hair seem like evidence that points to the fact something is actively putting Alec on edge but Isabelle knows better than to push him to tell her, trying to be as patient as possible even though it is putting her on edge too. She knows that if she asks about it, he’ll just withdraw further into himself so the best route is to give him the space to share whatever is troubling him when he’s good and ready.

They make it all the way through Alec’s dinner, pulled pork sliders, sweet potato fries, and salad, and most of dessert, an apple pie Jace brought from work before Alec finally cracks, whatever has been bothering him overflowing from his mind and into his mouth. “Have either of you heard from Magnus? Has he seemed really busy today to you guys?”

Jace pauses mid bite to contemplate Alec’s question for a moment, “Nah, I haven’t really seen him since yesterday… morning actually.”

“Same, yeah he didn’t join us for Bob’s Burgers last night either... I actually haven’t really seen him since right after you bolted to _smooth things over_ with your soon to be fiance.” Isabelle agrees with Jace, wiggling her eyebrows before winking at Alec in reference to the joke she made the day previous. Alec’s not even looking at her, rather he's staring down at his plate, so her joke fails to even get the usual rise out of him.

“Oh yeah, he actually seemed pretty surprised when we mentioned Lydia - it was like he had no idea who she was.” Jace adds with a little snort of disbelief before taking another bite of his dessert.

“What?” Alec’s face looks even whiter than usual, drained of what little pink color was in his cheeks prior to this conversation. “You told Magnus about Lydia?”

The shock in Alec’s voice reads almost as anger and Isabelle finds herself completely confused at his reaction and so is Jace apparently, for he asks, “Why are you so surprised?”

“Why would you tell Magnus about this personal part of me? Did I give you permission to talk about my private life on my behalf?”

“What? Since when did I need permission?” Jace’s tone is just angry in return but a little more biting. He has always been the quickest to anger out of all of them. His anger is the easiest emotion for him to identify and connect to, though it has been years since it’s been directed at either Alec or Isabelle. “Why the fuck are you so offended right now?”

“Because since you took liberty upon yourself to tell Magnus about my relationship and now he hasn’t returned my phone calls or texts - he’s stopped talking to me.” The shock in Alec’s voice has worn off and the anger reads through loud and clear. Except that it’s not a loud anger like Jace, rather a quiet, boiling anger that Isabelle so rarely sees in her brother. It sets her on the defense immediately.

“What are you talking about?” Jace’s anger morphes with confusion, clearly feeling behind on whatever connection Alec has already made. “How do you know those two things even go together?

“Why are you so angry at us? How were we supposed to know your relationship is a secret to keep? Especially from your new best friend?” Isabelle retorts with sarcastic aggravation in her tone at Alec’s sudden shitty attitude.

Alec takes a deep breathe, as if to ground himself but it seems to have the opposite effect, his voice becoming colder and angrier with each word. “Everything I have ever done in my life has been for you two - so that you could do anything you wanted with the support of mom and dad. Because as long as one of us follows their plan… their dreams… then the rest can do whatever with minimal disapproval. And you just couldn’t stop yourself from ruining this one thing that I had for myself.”

“Wait, what are you talking about? What about mom and dad?” Jace pushes, his eyebrows drawn in close as if he’s trying to process everything. He drops down his spoon, his dessert long abandoned in light of this conversation.

“After almost two years of college, when you decided you want to become a mechanic instead of a lawyer, did you know that mom and dad were so upset that they originally planned to refuse to pay their portion of your student loans? Tanking your credit score and financial future at only 20 years old.” Alec’s voice like he is sharing common facts but with that same coldness. Isabelle can practically see the fire of vindication come to life in his eyes as a hurt, surprised look crosses Jace’s face.

“What? No I -”

“Yeah that’s because I applied to law school that next day instead of that American studies PhD program. They were so ecstatic that they suddenly didn’t mind that you were dropping out of that expensive private university to go to a trade school.”

“But you’re loving law school.” Jace counters, a little less fire in his tone.

“Yeah, it ended up working out but it wasn’t my original dream.” Alec leans back in his chair, spine straight with an almost regal air as if he knows the power he wields.

“I remember how excited you were about that PhD program...” Isabelle whispers to herself.

Alec turns his harsh gaze onto her next as if he’s just getting started, releasing this build up of burdens he’s carried so long for them and he’s finally tired of it all. “Mom and Dad always knew you were the most rebellious one as the youngest and I know you felt a little of their cold, disapproval Izzy but they still had such hope that college would straighten you out and you’d become a lawyer like me then we’d take over the family’s firm. But you came home after a year with the rest of your academic career outlined to become a forensic pathologist. Mom’s harshness about the feasibility of your dream kept you up all night crying so I asked out my classmate, the daughter of a respected judge in this county, Branwell, the very next day. And by the end of that week, mom started making eye contact, even _smiling_ at you, at family dinners again.”

His words feel like a slap in the face as he dredges up those memories of cold shoulders and dismissals over dinner conversations Isabelle has long since repressed.  She grits her teeth at his words, her heart shattering all over again like it did at that first dinner conversation with their family about her future academic goals. She feels her eyes well up with tears but she meets his gaze head on, refusing to break under his harsh eyes -refusing to light that fire of vindication any further in his eyes.

Jace’s small, sad voice draws Alec’s attention away from her. “You offered to propose to Lydia so mom and dad wouldn’t totally disown me, didn’t you?”

“Yes! I’ve always done everything in my power so the both of you could have the lives you wanted with minimal backlash from mom and dad. And you couldn’t even let me have this one thing for myself!” Now that they’ve picked up on the trend, the coldness in his voice melts to just aggravation - whether it’s about the situation he’s currently in or the one he’s been in his whole life, Isabelle isn’t quite positive.

“We didn’t know Alec!” Jace sounds exasperated and sad, echoing to Isabelle of a younger less confident Jace… to a time before Maryse agreed to sign him up for speech therapy classes to help him learn how to alter his vocal pitch. It fuels the anger in Isabelle over the multiple layers of unjustness in this whole situation.

“No one asked you to Alec... You took this stupid family golden child burden upon yourself - neither of us asked for you to do all of that! You took that all on your own!”

“Their plan was always for us to have the dream American hetero life: get married, have a couple of kids, buy a white picket fenced colonial in the suburbs, and take over the family practice. They’ve been saying it for as long as I can remember.” Suddenly, Alec looks so lost and dejected, like his flame of anger is just... gone. He’s fully drained now of all his energy now. “Maybe I’m just a fool for thinking that I could have it all…”

That’s when the underlying major issue that started this whole night really hits Isabelle and just like that, the fight is drained from her too. She whispers her realization into the tense space between them, “Shit - you’re in love with Magnus.”

Alec’s eyes widen and the grip on his spoon tightens until the whites of his knuckles show, like it’s a thought he’s never allowed himself to even think, nevermind utter out loud.

“Why don’t you just end your relationship, Alec?” Isabelle says as gently as humanly possible, understanding that this is entirely new and unheard of territory for Alec right now. She’s worried that her tone alone will scare him off.

"And throw away everything I have with Lydia?" Alec lets out a hollow laugh, “Plus, be completely abandoned by our family, my financial and emotional support system? We all know that isn’t an option.”

"What do you even have with her?" Isabelle counters quickly, "Do you even love her?"

"We're... good for each other." Alec responds evenly.

“So what are you going to do? Marry Lydia and live some fake, miserable, loveless life with her in the suburbs just to fulfill mom and dad’s dream?” Jace voices the question that’s also on Isabelle’s mind.

“If it means we will all still be a family and we _all_ will be supported, then yes. Absolutely.”

Isabelle opens her mouth to protest but nothing comes out. Alec raises his hand to stop her, his gaze drops to the melted pool of vanilla ice cream on his apple pie. His hand waves them out limply, his lack of energy truly showing in his gesture and tired voice. “Just... get out. I need some time.”

And she doesn’t want to leave right now, not with this massive conversation that feels so unfinished between them all, not just about Magnus but their parents too, as well as how low Alec looks. His back is slumped, dejected and curled slightly in with his gaze downcast and eyes tired. His voice sounds almost on the verge of breaking as he practically begs, “Please… just go.”

It’s the first time that she’s ever heard him sound so unsure, sad, and _small_. It’s a polar opposite from the big, confident, older brother that Isabelle always sees, who never complains about making tampon runs and punches out transphobes on the playground (and off).

Jace gets up from the table, with his head hanging low as he heads for the door. He stops once he realizes Isabelle isn’t behind him, he turns as she gets up from the table. They make eye contact and Isabelle agrees that if leaving is what Alec wants, then it’s what’s best.

She leans down to kiss Alec’s head as she passes but he moves his head to the side, just out of range. The little gesture makes her heart break for a second time that night but this time for the unacknowledged, self imposed burdens her brother has been carrying around, not just these past couple of months but for his _whole life_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my heart is literally heavy as I post this because I really feel and understand Alec's pain and I know so many people (especially queer ppl and myself) that make these sorts of decisions, that think they can just shield the ones they love from the pain of the world without considering their own pain, the pain they carry.  
> Somewhere along the way Alec internalized that his parents would never support him fully/his sexuality so he decided to do everything in his power to fit their image so that his siblings wouldn't feel that way; what a burden that is to silently carry.  
> I talk about it more in the next couple of chapters obviously but since this fic is from Isabelle's POV, I wanted to state that explicitly here.
> 
> as usual, you can find me and all the amazing art of this fic/chapter on tumblr [here!](https://maiababerts.tumblr.com/post/171592209816/a-rainbow-colored-corner-of-the-world-current)
> 
> I know this chapter is hard to read but the next chapter has comforting aspects I swear before another hard chapter (hard in a different way) then finally a soft communication heavy chapter by next Friday! thanks for reading and supporting my fic and me and queer stories - it means so, so much ❤️❤️


	13. blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the calm in the eye of the storm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw: lots of Isabelle reflecting on Alec but with a hopeful ending  
> explanation of the lightwood family (incase it's confusing) -  
> Isabelle: Biological Daughter of BOTH Maryse and Robert  
> Alec: Biological Son of Robert with a different woman (reason why he isn't Latinx while Izzy is); Adopted Son of Maryse  
> Jace: Adopted Son of both Robert and Maryse

 

For the entire car ride Jace and Isabelle don't share a single word, both lost in their own deep world of thought, memories, and questioning of every backlash from their parents they'd managed to not experience to its full effect as a result of actions out of their realm of awareness by their eldest brother to protect them. Now that Alec's pointed out a couple of specific instances, Isabelle can see other small fragments throughout their life where she tripped up or went against her parents' preconceived notion for who she should be and he altered his stance, plans, or actions in even the slightest of ways that soothed ruffled feathers.

A part of her feels shame that she is considered the brightest of their siblings but still never saw the pattern, never noticed that all the times that Alec shared bits of himself followed times when Jace or Isabelle upset their parents. Most of the moments were so small that she reasons not even an esteemed, highly trained detective, like Amy Santiago, would know to put the pieces together unless she knew there was something off in the first place. A thought keeps circling back to Isabelle's consciousness on the drive: how many of Alec's decisions were actually made for himself instead of for their parents or as some way to protect them. That thought is a heavy one, weighing down her mind and heart, because knowing Alec, she is sure that that number is much lower than she ever wants it to be.

Isabelle always assumed it was solely Alec's personal burden as the firstborn in their family that drove him to be their parents' little soldier, following their every order and rule since Isabelle can remember, always tried his very best to make their parents proud. But now, she wonders if he's felt that he's had to bend perfectly to their image of him and expectations of his future for their love, to compensate for not being their parents' biological child.

It's not something they ever talk about, as a family or individually, since Alec was raised by Maryse as though he is her biological son and when Isabelle was born, as her brother regardless of DNA, in a similar way to how they fully and completely embraced Jace as their brother when he was adopted at a later age. But Alec has no biological resemblance to Maryse and her Latinx roots, just to Robert. Perhaps that is just another layer to the burdensome weight on his shoulders, an attempt (consciously or unconsciously) to constantly please Maryse to secure her affections and support he feels are threatened by the lack of their biological connection.

At its root, Isabelle knows his anxiety over the situation is ridiculous because he _is_ Maryse's son and Maryse _is_ his mother. But she also understands that anxiety doesn't always make sense nor is rational. Combine that with this nagging feeling from growing up that their parental love isn't guaranteed, it's hard to rationalize the lines around which of those conditional parameters that need to be checked to receive their parental approval and support.

The sudden lack of rumbling from the car's engine is what breaks Isabelle from her thoughts. Her eyes come back into focus and the moment, a small sense of relief filling her at the sight of the familiar blue, white, and gold victorian home with its weathered rainbow flag still hanging proudly from the porch. Grateful that without even saying anything, her brother knew that tonight is not a night either of them want to be in a place they feel isolated or alone.

They quietly enter from the side of the house, the sad heavy feeling weighing down their overall being, they toe off their shoes and coats in the mudroom before heading into the main house. Jace must have texted Simon something about their dinner argument as they were leaving for he is waiting in the kitchen.

He looks like he's just preparing some tea but his continuous glances to the front door entryway gives away his nerves. He hears their footsteps from the side hallway, he whips his head to look at them. Their faces must say it all for Simon's shoulders deflate as he comes around the kitchen island. His hands raise slowly to cup Jace's face on both sides, eyes soft as they take in the tired, pain they see. Simon pulls Jace into a full hug and Isabelle hears a wet, almost sob escape from him as Simon kisses the top of his head, whispering, "Let's get ready for bed and we can talk about it."

It's such a sweet and comforting gesture that makes Isabelle's heart pain from want. When entering the house, she assumed she'd want the space to unload this shared hurt with Jace but now that she's actually in the house, all she wants to do is crawl into Maia's arms for comfort and support after a truly awful day. She saw their subaru in the driveway so she knows they are home, so she gives Simon a sad smile as she passes him and Jace, heading for the stairs to the second floor.

At Maia's door, Isabelle hesitates for a second with her hand poised to knock, unsure if this a burdensome interruption in their life, that this is not anything that they agreed to or signed up for, even as friends. She rations that she'll ask if Maia's free to just _talk_ and if not, then she'll go find Jace and Simon. With her mind made up, she knocks firmly twice, hearing their voice tell her to come in.

Isabelle opens the door and has barely stepped through the doorway, mouth open to ask Maia if they are free, when they interrupt her, "What's wrong babe?"

The emotional drain from her thoughts and the argument must be bleeding through her face and body posture for Maia’s voice is brimming with concern. Isabelle turns her head to the direction of their voice to see Maia already in pajamas, sitting upright in their bed, reading. They fully remove their headphones, placing them on the open text book on their lap before moving them both to their nightstand.

They pat the empty spot of bed next to them, their face pulled down in concentration as they take in Isabelle. They must read her hesitation as uncertainty instead of flattered surprise at the swift switch of their focus to her for their voice is soft as they add, "Come here."

Isabelle melts at their kindness, unfreezing her from her position in the middle of the doorway. She walks fully into the room, closing the door behind her, and towards where they are sitting comfortably on their bed. She crawls onto the comforter, letting her exhaustion take over as she all but collapses down with her head in Maia's lap. They raise their hand to her head, carding their hands through her waves, nails gently scraping her head scalp and melting every muscle and bone in her body into a tense free heap. Isabelle lets out a deep sigh as she settles into this completely different environment from where she was just thirty minutes ago.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Maia prods gently.

"Jace and I just had a really bad argument with Alec tonight." Isabelle mumbles into Maia's thigh.

"Mhmmm..." They respond verbally, showing that they hear her and are giving her the space to continue.

Isabelle pauses, unsure how to exactly put their fight into words beyond the hurt and betrayal she feels. Her mind remembering bits of the conversation on Rosh Hashanah about the pain of being outed without permission, recognizing Alec's right to control who he tells and when and how. That piece was just the jumping off point of their fight and to blame it on that would be oversimplifying the issue and extremely shitty, a scapegoat of sorts of something easy to point to for blame.

"Alec's purposefully been making decisions his whole life that follow our parents' plan for us so that Jace and I wouldn't have to, so we could do what we wanted, regardless if it aligned with our parents' stupid dream or not, with their continued support. He's been sacrificing his own dreams and happiness to protect us and our happiness, without our permission - without our knowledge." The anger that Isabelle felt earlier in the evening at the beginning of their argument, completely dissipated from her body, and she just feels so _sad_ and _small_ about the whole situation.

"That sounds like a lot of responsibility and pressure for one person to ever handle - he must have known it was unsustainable." Maia says evenly and slowly in response.

Isabelle thinks on it a moment, turning her head up to look at Maia. "I don't think he did and I don't necessarily think he's going to stop either."

Maia looks back at her, squinting one eye as they think something over before gesturing to Isabelle to back up slightly. Once she complies, they scoot themselves further down the bed so they are laying flat. They lay their left arm out as they reach for Isabelle's left arm with their right hand, guiding her arm to wrap around their waist, encouraging her to snuggle in close into their side. Isabelle accepts the invitation eagerly, craving more physical contact and affection. She rests her head onto Maia's chest, using their boobs as a pillow for her head, their left arm wrapping around her back and pulling her in close.

"Is he actually happy then?" Maia asks.

"No, I think he's only just learning how much happier he could be." Isabelle shakes her head against Maia's chest, the gentle, rhythmic stroking of Maia's hands against her arms allowing her mind to wander into dangerous territories again.

She can’t help but wonder how much longer Alec would have allowed himself to live this life that isn’t quite his, a replica of their parents’ dream, before realizing how much of it doesn’t align with his own desires.

How many times has he pushed something he wanted to do to the side because he knew it wouldn’t please their parents and keep them off their backs? How much has he shielded them from? How miserable would he allow himself to be so that his younger siblings would get both parental support and the pursuit of their own interests? How much could he change or sacrifice of himself before there was just nothing else for him to change? How long before his sacrifices turned to resentment to them?

She knows the answer to that last one: never.

Alec’s always been extremely loyal to their family, to them, and she knows in his core that he isn’t angry from all the thankless decisions he made for their betterment but because he finally got something in his life that was entirely for him, that he loved and made him happier, which forced him to realize how unsustainable it was in the current corner he backed himself into.

“So what is preventing him from stopping?” Maia’s words bring her back to the moment, warmly snuggled into their side with damp cheeks from her silent tears.

She wipes away the tear streaked cheek with the hand she isn’t laying on. "He's afraid if he starts doing the things he wants to do _for him_ , to live for his dreams instead of theirs, that he'll lose his support system."

Maia pauses in their hand movements, "But he won't entirely be losing his support system, will he? I mean, he'll still have you and Jace.”

Isabelle lets those words settle in. It’s so simple and obvious but something that she had totally forgotten before this moment. Even without their parents, Alec won’t be alone. Maybe money would be a bit tighter but they could work something out if they really had to and she knows they would. If suddenly they didn’t have their parents to lean on financially, they would make something work, they would support each other financially just like they’ve been doing emotionally for all these years.

She turns her head up Maia’s chest to bury into their neck, squeezing their waist a little tighter as a thank you, not trusting her voice to properly express her gratitude at their kind reminder without breaking into relieved, exhausted tears.

Clearly sensing that this is what Isabelle truly needs to remember, Maia reiterates that main point as they resume running their fingers over Isabelle’s arms. “You guys will always have each other - he might just need to be reminded of that."

Isabelle takes in a deep breath before releasing it, with all the annoyance and hurt of the day, relaxes fully into Maia’s side. She leans forward, gently kissing their neck in a silent thank you. She closes her eyes as she lies there, pressing her nose against Maia’s neck as her exhaustion over the day truly takes over her body and pulls her to sleep. The last thing she remembers is Maia’s warm words, “You’re going to be okay - I got you love,” with soft kiss on top of her head that warms her all the way to her toes, lulling her into a deep, dead sleep.

 

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> they'll always have each other.
> 
> Your response to the previous chapter filled me with warmth and with tears - I had a lot of fears when I was writing this story that I wasn't capturing Alec's struggle with all the complexity and honor it deserves because it is so so hard and personal and difficult. To be honest, I was worried that people would try to tell me that his struggle wasn't "enough" and that it was homophobic to keep him in the closet for such a "weak" reason EVEN though I know these are _real_ reasons, that people I know and love have remained closeted for so long (and still do) because of these _same_ reasons. And don't those stories deserve to be honored too?  
>  So at the end of the day I realized that it's not a "perfect" reason because there is no such thing, being out in a homophobic society/world is tiring and hard and any reason one has for staying closeted is valid. Even as society and the world makes progress, it isn't universal for us all globally (especially for gender nonconfirming and trans babes, queer people of color, and trans women of color) and to say that any one of us HAS to be out is privileged and insensitive. We're all fighting our own battles, just trying to survive and maybe even fall in love (with ourselves, life, and maybe others). I don't know where I was going with this anymore besides to say, thank you for the response on the previous chapter (as bittersweet as your comments are to read) and sharing your honesty with me. It means a great deal. Thank you thank you thank you
> 
> this chapter's art can be found [here on tumblr](https://maiababerts.tumblr.com/post/171692414101/a-rainbow-colored-corner-of-the-world-current) (as well as me!)!


	14. purple-blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the perfect storm for another dam to break.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw: vague mention of a panic attack
> 
> Alec is talked about in this chapter but he won't make his own appearance until the next chapter ; this chapter is hard but in a different way (ie - not about homophobic and transphobic parents) from either of the previous hard chapters

  


Even after a full night's sleep, Isabelle still feels the drain of the previous day's fight. Maia's words echo in her mind throughout the day like a mantra, Alec, Jace, and her have always had each other and always will. It lightens the heavy sadness that lingers in her mind over the whole situation, about just how much Alec has given up for them, about Alec turning his back at the potential for love to follow some stupid heteronormative plan that their parents have built up around them.

And what were all of Alec's sacrifices for? So their parents would make eye contact with Isabelle and Jace over dinner? So their parents would include them in conversation instead of disregarding them when they don't follow whatever plan that was predetermined for them? Whatever it is, Isabelle knows it is not worth putting aside one's dreams and love for; those are too great of a sacrifice that Isabelle can't allow her brother to undertake to ease just a bit of the stress in her life, _for her_ , at all. She's positive that Jace feels exactly the same.

Shortly after lunch she decides to text Jace, feeling that they should talk about the fight before going to talk to Alec together. She shoots off text to Jace, surprised by his quick response.

Medium Bro  
  
**Isabelle:** hey do you think we could debrief about last night? about what happened and what to do next?  
  
**Jace:** weird.  
**Jace:** I was literally in the middle of texting you about the same thing.  
  
**Isabelle:** same wavelength  
  
**Jace:** but yes, I've been thinking alot about it - feeling like crap and like I owe Alec an apology  
  
**Isabelle:** me too  
  
**Jace:** wanna grab something for dinner and talk? maybe go over alec's after?  
  
**Isabelle:** :I have a dinner meeting with my group for our presentation on friday but it won't go past 6pm  
**Isabelle:** how does right after that sound? like 6:30 pm?  
  
**Jace:** sounds good - i'll see you then  
  
**Isabelle:** perfect - love you  
  
**Jace:** love you more sis  


Isabelle locks her phone as she heads to afternoon class, already feeling a little bit better now that she and Jace have texted. The fact that she has a plan now is definitely helping to lighten the weight on her chest. And she might not know exactly how the conversation with Jace is going to go nor the one with Alec, but even just feeling that her and Jace are on the same page reinforces Maia's words that have become her mantra that day: they will always have each other.

Isabelle is about to go to her dinner study group meeting when her phone pings with a new text. Seeing that it's from Jace, she unlocks her phone to read it and respond.

Medium Bro  
  
**Jace:** hey so Simon just got asked to perform at hunter's moon tonight at 7 pm as a last minute fill in. do you mind if we go see alec after his set?  
**Jace:** it's going to be pretty short - only 30 - 40 min  
  
**Isabelle:** yeah that sounds good to me - meet at the hunter's moon at 6:30 pm then?  
  
**Jace:** awesome - see you then  


Just the other day Jace had been telling Isabelle about Simon trying to get an in at the Hunter's Moon, a bar that was popular with locals and college kids, that had a solid weekend music lineup and local musicians on Thursdays that pays decent and offers good exposure. It sounds like this might be Simon's first step to getting a regular gig there and Isabelle looking forward to supporting him on his musical journey. Besides at Shabbat, she hasn't really heard him sing and is pretty excited for that. It'll be good to go into the conversation with Alec with some positivity too, incase it doesn't go as well as she would like it to.

Isabelle is proud of herself for making good time on her drive over from campus despite her meeting running a little over. She walks into Hunter's Moon a couple of minutes to 6:30 pm, her eyes scanning over the handful of groups of people that already occupy the bar. She spies her blonde brother sitting in a booth towards the back, beer already in hand, with a good view of the small performance stage. He raises a hand at her, waving her towards him.

As she approaches, he slides off his bench to stand up. He wraps his arms around her, pulling her into a big bear hug and squeezing her just shy of too tight. She hugs him back just as fiercely, glad that he is also feeling the physical reassurance that their bond is still solid and whole and intact - that they are still solid. They separate and slide into opposite benches of the booth.

Just as they are seated, a waiter stops by their table, tray of drinks already their hands, "Does the other half of the pretty couple already know what they want to drink?"

Jace pulls a face at being referred to as a couple, "She's my sister and we're here to watch my boyfriend perform."

The waiter's eyes dart between Jace and Isabelle as if waiting for the gotcha but when none comes they shrug their shoulders, looking back to Isabelle, "Well in that case, are you singl-"

Isabelle raises her hand to cut them off from finishing that question, "Thanks but I'm not really on the market right now."

"Figures but I thought I'd ask to be sure." They say with a small shrug to not jostle their tray of drinks. "Need me to come back for your drink?"

"Nah, I'll get the dryest local cider you have." Isabelle smiles as they nod before leaving to deliver their tray of drinks. She turns to see raised eyebrows from Jace. "What."

"Off the market eh?" Jace smirks as he takes a sip of his beer.

"Shut up." Isabelle rolls her eyes. "I'm just really busy with my courses and research project so I'm not looking to meet anyone new."

"Uh huh... but not new people are on the table still, right?"

Isabelle playfully kicks his shin for trying to insinuate anything. "Anyways, we're not here to talk about my romantic endeavors."

The waiter returns with her cider before quickly leaving to take care of another table. The playful look in Jace's eyes returning to a more somber one at the reminder of the real, _real_ reason they are here tonight.

Isabelle takes a deep breathe before starting, "I want to apologize to Alec, for not noticing sooner everything he had been doing to divert tension between us and our parents."

"I think that's fair." Jace states matter of factly, taking another sip of his beer and giving Isabelle the space to gather her next thoughts.

She chews at her lip for a moment as she thinks about the right way to word this next bit, "I also don't think that Alec spoke to us very kindly last night but I don't think it was unfair of him either."

"I agree." Jace nods slowly. This part being something he’s clearly been thinking about a great deal for what he says next is fluid like he’s been rehearsing it. "But I don't think that he should be in that position to begin with, trading his dreams so that we'll have our parents' approval is pretty fucked up. I rather not have their support at all."

Jace's eyes are hard and so is his voice, like this is not the first time he has voiced this thought out loud. Like it's something that he's come to terms with over the past couple of months since first coming out to their parents and bringing Simon to dinner to meet them. Isabelle wonders if this thought has been in his mind his whole life, as the adopted trans son that wants to be a baker and a mechanic. She wonders if this thought is part of the reason he joined the trans and nonbinary support group almost two years ago now, the reason he started to cultivate his own community: he's been preparing for the other shoe to drop because he knew it probably was never on to begin with. It's a thought that echoes the truth in Maia's words and the shared Rosh Hashanah stories about LGBT+ communities.

Isabelle leans forward, reaching her hand out across the table to rest on his as he grasps his glass. "But you'll always have mine, and Alec's too I'm sure. We'll always have each other."

Jace nods his head, drawing in a deep breath and letting it out through his nose. Smiling once the air leaves, his shoulders relaxed now.  "Yeah, we've always supported each other and we always will."

Hearing Jace echo back that truth lightens the load on her shoulders, adding strength to her mantra from Maia. She sits back up, taking a sip of her cider before continuing their conversation. "But I think we need to remind Alec of that - that we'll have his back no matter, that if he gets disowned or whatever for going against mom and dad's dream in pursuit of love, of his dreams, that we are here for him too."

"I think he forgets that as the oldest." Jace huffs out a laugh as he takes another sip of his beer.

"Heavy is the head that wears the crown." Isabelle recites back, making them both laugh.

The clattering of a wooden chair falling echoes over the sound system, prompting Jace and Isabelle to turn their heads to the lit stage where Simon is currently attempting to raise the mic to the right height for him. His cheeks burn red as he whispers into the mic, "Sorry about that..."

Once he thinks he's done adjusting the stand, he holds his guitar to the side as he picks up the wooden stool from where he knocked it over. He sits down, squinting against the flood light on him before leaning into the mic again. "So um hi, good evening - this is my first time playing at Hunter's Moon and I'm going to play some original stuff and some covers and yeah, I hope you guys enjoy!" Simon leans back, strumming a few notes on his guitar to make sure it's in tune.

He leans back in quickly, like he just remembered something, "Oh yeah, my name is Simon Lewis!"

He sits back up straight as Jace huffs out a laugh, his expression looking extremely fond at his boyfriend's slight nerves causing him to forget to introduce himself. Isabelle smiles to herself, still so pleased every time she gets to witness just how smitten Jace is, a man that once told her when they were growing up that he felt that no one would love him in his entirety so he never dated, to avoid that hurt. She's so proud of him for opening up and trusting his heart with someone else. As Simon begins to play one of his original songs, Isabelle can't help but feel grateful that he's that someone.

Jace was right - Simon's set passes much quicker than Isabelle expected and than she'd like. His original music is amazing and she wonders if this means that his EP is finally finished because she absolutely wants to buy a copy. The whole bar seemed to like his performance too, if the loud applause (and Jace's wolf whistles) are any official measure. The big happy grin on Simon's face indicates that he too feels well received. Jace gets up to congratulate Simon before they head out for Alec's while Isabelle takes their bill up to the bar to pay.

While she's waiting for the bartender, a laugh cuts through the room that sounds an awful lot like Maia's. She turns her head, attempting to locate them in the bar, realizing that Simon probably invited everyone he knew ( _and_ their moms) to see him perform. She doesn't see them so she signs and tips on her receipt for their drinks before turning back around to try again. She's about to play it off as a trick of her brain, her mind replaying Maia's laugh in addition to their mantra from last night to ease her anxiety about talking to Alec, when she sees them sitting in the last booth against the wall in the back corner.

Isabelle contemplates going over to say hi when she notices that Maia's hand is extended across the table, holding gently onto a rosey beige hand that's attached to a familiar redhead: Clary. They're both leaning in over the table and Maia is laughing at whatever Clary's saying and they look so... intimate, like they're on a date right now. That realization makes Isabelle's stomach drop and her blood run cold. She knows that she's always said they were just friends, that nothing was happening between them, but she realizing now that she was absolutely lying to herself because seeing them together like this doesn't feel like nothing, it feels like betrayal... it feels like _heartbreak_.

It's a thought so startling that suddenly the room feels too crowded, like there is not enough air with all these people to get into Isabelle's lungs. She looks around frantically for Jace's familiar face, her eyes welling up with overwhelmed tears. She doesn't see him but she knows that she can't be here anymore, she can't have a break down over everything in this bar where the friend she's been hooking up is on a date with her best friend, who she knows has always had a crush on them.

She rushes out the bar quickly, taking deep breaths of the cool air the moment she is outside. She heads straight for her car, sitting for a moment to push down these overflowing feelings so she can handle safely driving away from the scene of the crime. She feels confused, foolish, and oh so very small, like the size and nature of her feelings from the past twenty four hours are too much for her to handle. She just wants to talk with someone she loves and trusts - no, she _needs_ to. She makes up her mind, wiping away the stray tears that escaped her eyes as she starts her car to head to Alec's apartment, knowing that he'll know how to make sense of everything that she's feeling - that he'll support her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have you ever had one of those days or weeks where it feels like the world is working against your every move and yeah you're making progress but then something else is added to that mix and it's just... too much? Yeah that's kinda how Isabelle feels right now. 
> 
> a very very soft and warm chapter ahead (and the rest of the way out tbh)!
> 
> you can find me and these graphics on tumblr [here](https://maiababerts.tumblr.com/post/171830108686/a-rainbow-colored-corner-of-the-world-current)!


	15. blue-purple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> when the storm finally settles, who remains?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> trigger warning mentions of: of homophobia, transphobia, lydia, mlm fetishization, suicidal thoughts and depression
> 
> also I realize I never like address this but I wanted to mention it now cause I've been thinking about it: Jace isn't on T nor has he undergone top surgery (which neither are prerequisites for what constitutes a "man" or validity in ones trans identity but just for curious ppl). I know a decent amount of money is involved for both of those things and I felt like Jace would want to be financially independent so if he decided to partake in either T shots or top surgery, he would paying for it and doing it for himself to fully control this potentionally important aspect of his life. Does that make sense? Maybe not. It's just a tidbit that I've been trying to figure out how to work into the fic but I never did.

Isabelle doesn’t let herself think about the likelihood of Alec not welcoming her; at the idea that he could still want his space after their fight last night. She only lets that fear hit her the moment she parks at his apartment and sees his car in his usual spot. Yes, they’ve had disagreements before but they’ve never really fought _like this_ , a completely different type of fight. It wasn’t terrible insults or words shouted at each other but rather the unraveling of a very carefully constructed curtain to reveal the ugly truth behind it.

The hurt is a deep, emotional one of allowing her brother to suffer in silence for them, for her, but she can’t even begin to imagine the extent of the hurt for Alec, to constantly be trying to protect them but never getting his needs met at the same time. Yes, it is childish and absurd and too great of a responsibility for him to have taken up on their behalf, but she also isn’t surprised in the slightest. Alec’s always tried to be the most helpful, protective, and supportive brother that he could be, to both her and Jace, their entire lives. Family means everything to him. It’s why she knows deep down that Alec won’t shut her out, unless she has done something really and truly awful but even then she can’t say for certain that he wouldn’t let her in after reprimanding her.

She takes a deep breath to try to steady the pain she feels viciously in her chest but it’s like adding fuel to a fire, making her heart ache now that it’s been given permission to exist. She feels the tears build up in her eyes too and she grits her teeth, willing them down until after she gets to talk to Alec at the very least.

She turns off the car, grabbing her bag and heading for Alec’s apartment, trying not to focus on how she feels at the moment nor the fact she can’t turn to either of her best friends about how she feels, but rather the simple motion of putting one foot in front of the other. It works so well that before she even is fully cognizant of it, she’s knocking at Alec’s door. He opens the door before she even has a chance to knock a second time, like he was waiting on the other side for her. Her hand freezes in mid air from surprise.

Alec looks about as awful as she feels. His brown hair even messier than it was the day before and the bags under his eyes are darker than Isabelle has ever seen them. He just looks… tired, like every single bit of his energy reserve has been depleted and he is standing here at the door by sheer will alone.

But he also looks relieved to see her which restores some warmth in her. She also must look as bad as she feels because Alec’s lips tilt down, “What happened?”

Isabelle bites her bottom lip as she shakes her head back and forth, signalling a 'not now' response. Alec just steps back, wordlessly granting her entry to his apartment. Once she steps across the door frame, he wastes no time in wrapping her into a big, tight hug that reminds her of the one she shared with Jace just hours previously. She hugs him back as tightly, feeling so small and yet so loved that she can’t help the tears that escape.

After a long moment, Alec releases her from his grasp, his eyes damp too but a little brighter than when she first opened the door. He gestures to the couch, “I think we both could use some tea.”

Isabelle sits down as Alec goes to the kitchen to make them some tea, letting the exhaustion of her rollercoaster of emotions truly hit her now. The adrenaline no longer fueling her. Without that forward momentum propelling her to get here, she feels small and sad all the way to her core - about Maia, about herself, about Alec, about their parents, about it _all_. It feels like too much for her little self, too much for anyone _one_ person.

She can faintly hear Alec in the distance on the phone, presumably with Jace. “Yeah she just got here…. I don’t know what happened but she does look like she’s been crying. Fuck, I’ve been crying too… yeah I’ll see you in a minute. Drive safe - love you.”

Isabelle sinks fully against the couch, leaning all the way back until her head is also resting on the top of the couch so she doesn’t have to exert any unnecessary energy. She sighs deeply as she closes her eyes, trying to focus her thoughts on Jace and her’s conversation about Alec at Hunter’s Moon prior to the moment that caused her to leave suddenly.

She hears the whistle of the successfully boiled kettle of water so she raises her head slowly as Alec re-enters the living room with a pot of tea and three stacked mugs. Just as Alec is putting down the cups, there is a hard knock on the front door. He walks quickly over to the door, unlocking it and pulling it open in one swift motion.

Jace doesn’t even waste time in greetings, once the door is open he steps in to Alec for a hug. It looks just as comforting and warm as the ones she’s shared with both of them this evening. It reminds her that they haven’t hugged like that in a long, long time. Probably not since they were kids but there is something so reassuring about being held tightly that Isabelle really thinks they should bring them back into their daily life; she’s sure it’ll help eliminate some of her anxiety and stress on a regular basis. Jace steps away from the hug, leaning over the back of the couch to kiss the top of Isabelle’s head before just walking the rest of the way around the couch to her.

“Where’d you go? The bartender said that you looked really panicked before bolting out of there.” Jace asks as he sits down on the couch with her. His voice is filled with worry and Isabelle feels a tinge guilty for not contacting him the moment she was out of the bar; all she could think about was escaping to comfort.

Isabelle offers a sad partial smile to show that she’s okay and here in one piece to ease his worry. Alec offers her a freshly poured cup of tea and one to Jace, pouring another mug before sitting in the chair next to the couch.

She grips the mug in both of her hands tightly, trying to seep the heat in through her fingers and warm her again. “After. I think we should talk about our argument last night first then… then we can talk about me.” Both Jace and Alec nod their heads in agreement at her request.

Alec takes his own deep breath in, looking down at the mug in his hand. “I’m glad both of you are here because I want to apologize for taking out my fear and anger over my relationship with Magnus on you two as well as blaming you instead of myself for keeping my relationship from him for so long.” Alec looks up at them, his mouth open slightly. He closes it, breathing out harshly through his nose. “I also want to apologize for insinuating that I have the slightest bit of regret over any decision I made that I believed would help create the best possible environment for your personal growth. I don’t and I never will.”

Alec’s gaze is locked on hers, fierce determination blazing in his eyes, reminding her of the lengths that Alec goes through for those that he truly loves. Isabelle looks to Jace whose watery eyes match hers, he nods.

“Jace and I accept your apology but we would also like to apologize for never noticing all the sacrifices you were making for us over the years.” Isabelle’s voice cracks at the end, betraying just how much pain the topic brings her. She clears her throat slightly, getting a tighter grasp over her emotions. This is a conversation about the now and going forward, not an attempt to change aspects of the past that are long out of her control. “While we appreciate the fact that you did those things to help smooth over our relationship with our parents, we both agree that we don’t you to do that for us. It’s too much for one person. Your happiness is not worth our ease of life or parental support.”

“It’s not right - it's fucked up, Alec.” Jace adds, his voice just as strong as it was in the bar. “I rather not have their support than for you to have to change your interests, hide yourself, or avoid love just to follow their stupid dreams for us because their support is conditional. I would never ask that of you.” Jace’s voice is quieter, brimming with emotion as he adds in almost a pleading tone, “I know how damaging that can be.”

Alec looks away from them, up and off to the side, his grip on his mug tightening and releasing and tightening again. Isabelle can see his eyes tear up as he looks into the distance, clearly battling something within himself.

He clears his throat, “I know. When I first started law school, I was… pretty depressed, high functioning yeah so I didn’t fully recognize it at first. But then I started having pretty suicidal thoughts and it was harder to deny. I wasn’t happy because I wasn’t doing what I wanted, I didn’t have a real direction, and I didn’t think I could ever fall in love and be accepted but…” Alec’s voice trails off and Isabelle’s grip is so tight on her mug that the hot tea practically burns her palm, keeping her present in the moment and its validity. Alec looks back to them now, “Knowing that if I just kept following mom and dad’s plans, that you two would be free to live out your dreams kept me going during those dark days. Then I found an unexpected passion in law school but it’s you guys that kept me going.”

Just when Isabelle thought the pain in her chest could not get any worse, here comes Alec revealing his full truth with them, sharing his burden that he’s been carrying for years into the open. She hears the wet sniff of Jace next to her, she reaches her hand out to grab his thigh before reaching for Alec’s forearm. She squeezes tightly, trying to put all the support and love she feels for his stubborn, foolish, but loyal, big brother into that one touch.

Her voice starts steady, quivering only at the end but she couldn't care less at this point.  “And you keep us going. You were wrong last night -when you said that would lose your support if you pursued your own interests for a change. That is not true though - you have a bit more privilege than that, you have us and you’ll always have us. Our support is not conditional: we have your back, now and forever. And we’re sorry for not reminding you of that often enough.”

Alec’s lips twitch into a smile, a tear falling down his cheek that quickly turns into multiple tears running down his face. He nods his head, the quiet moment extending between them as he gathers his thoughts. “Thank you - your apologies are accepted and your support appreciated. I think I’m ready to start living more for me.”

Jace huffs out a laugh at Alec’s formal words that echo of the stilted therapy language from both their childhood therapy sessions and the way Simon and Clary talk at their rose and thorn conversations at Shabbat. It helps ease the pain in the room, bringing light to them and Isabelle, reassuring her that they really do love and support each other underneath it all.

The pain in her chest and around her heart already feels a little less suffocating and hard to shoulder. Knowing that her brothers are by her side, there is nothing she can’t handle. Even if she stumbles and falls, they’ll still be there when she gets back up again. It’s comforting knowledge to be reminded of, something that tends to get forgotten and swept away in the chaos of life, but at the end of the day they’ll always have each other.

“So what are you going to tell Lydia?”

Isabelle raises her eyebrow at Jace’s question, trying to smooth her expression into something a little more neutral and not terribly curious when she looks at Alec. He looks down at his cup, “I actually already told her. Today. After last night, I just needed to talk to Magnus, to see if he was actually mad at me or if I was projecting my own anxiety about losing him from my life.”

Alec pauses and Isabelle finds herself filling with pride for Alec for not only acknowledging these fears inside of himself but acting upon them as well. “At first he was really upset, rightfully so, that I would lead him on with no intention of following through. He thought the pace of our flirting and relationship was a result of my fears from our homophobic parents, not because I was in a committed relationship. When he told me to leave, his parting words were that he was really hurt though he also understood… but that he’s already been someone’s dirty secret and he refuses to ever be one again, especially not as an affair.”

Alec pauses again, his grip tightening on his mug as if that thought personally angers him, the idea that anyone would ever make Magnus feel like he was something not to be cherished and admired, proudly and lovingly. “The reality of what he said didn’t really come to me until today though... Lydia was talking about when we should get married and how soon it should be and the colors and I just… I couldn’t stop thinking about Magnus and the pain in his eyes that I caused and... it just hit me that what I felt for this man that I’ve known for not even half a year was more than what I felt for Lydia, who I’d been dating for years, and I couldn’t ignore that reality anymore. So I broke up with Lydia and ended our engagement.”

“Wow... I’m.. I’m so proud of you Alec! That’s amazing!” Isabelle feels literal relief at hearing Alec say those words.

Jace’s voice is just as enthusiastic, “That’s so great Alec. I’m really happy to hear that you - wait, when did you propose?”

“Tuesday.” Alec admits a little sheepishly.

“A two day hetero engagement isn’t that bad.” Jace says with a shrug to which Alec rolls his eyes. “How’d she take it?”

“Well we’ve always know that what we had wasn’t necessarily a relationship built from love... But more, one of convenience that was mutually beneficial. She knew that tying herself to the Lightwood name would help keep her reputation afloat since her dad is still being examined about taking bribes and I saw a viable solution to fulfilling mom and dad’s dream with someone they admire.”

Alec bites his lip, drawing his eyebrows down in concentration as he tries to recall a specific moment exactly how it happened. “She said she always knew that I was gay, and not because I told her I was saving all aspects of sex for marriage, but she’s not mad, she just wants me to be happy.”

“What?! Like that’s so kind of her.” The biting anger in Jace’s tone takes both Alec and Isabelle by surprise, turning their heads to look at him quickly. “So she knew you were a closeted gay man and still wanted to marry you? To maybe better her career? Wow straight cis women’s obsession with queer men knows no limits I swear.”

“I’m glad that my dislike of her is finally founded.” Isabelle remarks, the guilt she felt at always feeling something was off about her brother’s relationship with Lydia evaporating. While they got along just fine together, Isabelle could never shake the notion that the smile Alec wore around Lydia or when talking about her never quite reached his eyes. Isabelle always assumed her distrust came from a place of believing that no one would ever be good enough for her siblings. Even though Simon firmly dispels that belief.

“Are you going to try to talk to Magnus again?” Jace’s voice is clearly attempting to sound baseline curious but the way he says Magnus’s name is a dead giveaway for how hopeful Jace is for Alec to finally embrace this part of him that has long suffered in silence, to live out his truth.

Alec’s lips slowly turn up into a fond grin, a blush darkening on his cheeks. Isabelle’s eyes widen with happy surprise at the clear and obvious yes that Alec is radiating right now.

“I… uh… actually already did. I kind of drove on autopilot to the house after I ended the engagement because I realized that I had tasted happiness - I had finally met someone that was smart, witty, and just so loyal that I’m _attracted_ to and I didn’t want to give that up so easily. Even if Magnus didn’t want anything more to do with me, I just needed to tell himself - to thank him for helping me realize how good life could be if I actually embrace my feelings and take pride in myself, in my _love_. And I wanted to apologize for ever making him feel like a relationship with him would ever be something that I would be ashamed of or try to hide away.” Alec’s gaze becomes glazed over and distant as he talks, like he’s back in Magnus’s office with him instead of the living room right now.

“It went well - really well.” Alec’s shoulders are relaxed but his smile grows bigger, showing off all of his white teeth and making the corners of his eyes crinkle. It’s the most genuinely happy Isabelle has seen Alec about something that isn’t directly related to her or Jace.

Just from seeing that contagious smile, she feels warmth blossom in her chest. She can’t help but ask, “Oh yeah?”

It brings Alec back to the room, to this moment instead of that memory, but the big, happy smile stays on his lips. “Yeah, we kissed.” In unison, Jace and Isabelle make noises of excited support at Alec. He continues, drawing out his response until they quiet down. “Anddd, we have a date for Saturday.”

“That sounds amazing!” Isabelle exclaims, clapping her hands together and debating how appropriate it is for her to hug Alec right now with all the excitement she feels for him and this new change.

Jace answers that question for her, getting up from his position on the couch, abandoning his mug of tea on the coffee table to wrap his arms around Alec’s shoulders. Isabelle follows suit on the other side, the two of them sandwiching Alec with their affection. Jace’s voice sounds both teary and relieved as he mutters into the top of Alec’s head, “I am so, so proud of you for following your heart - especially after being scared for so long.”

“Thanks.” Alec says genuinely, his free hand coming up to squeeze both Jace’s forearm and then Isabelle’s. “Having both of you as examples in my life of how happy you can be when you follow your own path definitely helped as well as knowing that you both support me and always have.”

Isabelle and Jace both release Alec from their hold before returning to their places on the couch. Isabelle takes a sip from her tea, watching the deep breath Alec lets out and how he still looks so tired from the emotional rollercoaster the last forty eight hours have had on him but a happy, relieved tired - like everything was worth it in the end.

Alec turns his eyes onto her now, “So what caused you to abandon Jace at the Hunter’s Moon in such a hurry today?”

She tries to roll her eyes at how dramatic Alec makes the situation sound but just being reminded of it bring back the hurt that she felt in that moment and still feels now, despite also being filled with happiness for her eldest brother. It’s an interesting juxtaposition, being both happy and sad at the same time. Happy for her brother and his plan to live for himself but sad for herself and this loss of an opportunity. She takes a breathe just to buy her some time to sort out her response. “It is about something stupid and my reaction is unfair.”

“Let us be the judges of that.” Jace says with a gentle elbow, prodding her to continue.

“I saw Maia with someone else at Hunter’s Moon.” Isabelle shakes her head at herself. “My heart just… broke seeing them there in an intimate setting with someone else… to see them on a date with Clary.”

“What?” Jace looks confused while Alec looks angry on her behalf. Jace shakes his head, “You must have misread the situation. “

“I highly doubt it - they were laughing and holding hands in one of those small booths. We aren’t even dating and it still felt like being cheated on.” Isabelle pictures the scene crystal clear in her mind: the soft lighting highlighting Maia’s happy grin and their hand on Clary's.

“Well why aren’t you dating?” Jace asks slowly.

Isabelle rolls her eyes in exasperation like the answer is obvious, “Cause I’m not gay like you two.”

“I’m not gay?” Jace’s voice sounds like a question, a very confused question.

“But you're dating Simon?” Isabelle answers back with uncertainty.

Alec looks equally baffled at Isabelle’s comment, “Yeah but you can still be attracted to many genders like Magnus and Luke who are bi. You know there are other… identities besides gay and lesbian, right?”

She tilts her head slightly as she processes both Jace and Alec’s statements. On a fundamental level she does know that other sexual identities existed like bisexuality and asexuality but she didn’t really know _know_ because she had never really met or heard of anyone openly identifying or stating they were. And she's never really thought those were  _real_ identities that  _she_ could claim. It’s like unicorns for Isabelle - she’s heard about them but she’s never actually seen one.

“I’m also bi but Simon is pan and Meliorn is queer. None of us experience an equal divide of 50/50 attraction to men or masculine nbs and women or femme nbs either. Someone can have a preference of men 95% of the time and women for 5% or vice versa and a multiple gender attraction id would still be valid.” Jace makes eye contact with Isabelle, like this is all information that he really wants to make sure he explains fully for her.

“I’ve always been attracted to women, men, and people that don’t fall into that binary but I tended to hook up with women because it felt less...scary to me. My body insecurities and disphoria made me hyper aware of dating and I never really felt ready for that level of vulnerability. I didn’t know how cis queer men would interact with me even though I am pretty privileged to pass as a cis man.”

Jace pauses, leaning forward to pick his mug up from the coffee table again. He holds it firmly in his two hands as he looks down at the ripples in the tea. “Then I met Simon because he was helping Clary find venues for the support group and it’s just been... easier with him. Easier to talk to, to open up to, to be vulnerable with because he knew my background and cause he’s… _him._  And yeah it was like Alec alluded to, it was a really scary idea to go for it… to ask Simon out, not just because he could say no and alter our friendship dynamic but because he could say yes and it’d be new undefined territory for me. But in the end, I was more frightened about living with the what ifs from not asking instead of the potential rejection.

“Do you actually want to date Maia? Or are you upset at the idea that your best friend could be taking your other good friend away from you?” Jace looks to her from his mug as he asks gently.

Isabelle mulls over both options, keeping in mind that the pain in her heart has dampened with all this new information, no longer feeling like whatever is happening between her and Maia isn’t completely and totally destroyed. The idea of holding hands with Maia and going out on dates and sharing more kisses does fill her with warmth and excitement but there is one big piece that she can’t ignore. “What does it matter what I want? They were on a date and I’m not going to ruin whatever is starting between them.”

“Well has Maia actually told you that they want to stop hooking up with you?” Isabelle shakes her head no to Alec’s question, realizing now what he’s getting at: Isabelle could have a chance.

Jace chimes in as well, “And I know that Clary’s got over their crush on Maia years ago.”

Isabelle nods her head slowly, trying to slot all these pieces into their rightful place in her brain to make a decision, the _right_ decision for her. She feels a little overwhelmed at both the idea that being attracted to multiple genders is an option for her and that there could be a romantic future between her and Maia. A bit of her feels really foolish for not doing her own research about her sexuality when she first thought about exploring this side of her but the idea never even crossed her mind. She always knew that she was attracted to men and masculine non binaries so it was easy to just ignore that part of her brain that also found women and other non binary people attractive.

“You don’t have to decide right now either.” Alec adds, as if sensing the fact that the wheels in Isabelle’s mind are working overtime. “You can just rest, take some time to think it over, and talk to Maia when you’re ready.”

“I think I will going to ask them out… Or at the very least, talk to them about what I’m feeling. I just want some time to think of what exactly I’m going to say.” Isabelle responds slowly, mostly for herself, to voice her plan out loud and put the idea into the world: she is going to ask out Maia.

She lets out a breathe at that thought, feeling a million times more at ease than she did when she first got to Alec’s apartment. So many different pieces of her life that were unsettled and always slightly off, finally falling into place. Here with her brothers with a goal to work on, she feels truly content for the first time in years. The deep bone kind of content, where she feels warmed from the inside, out and like she can take on pretty much anything and it wouldn’t rattle her.

It could also just be the exhaustion settling in after processing her whirlwind of emotions and having them finally settle.

“Okay but who’s going to break it to our parents that all three of their kids are queer?” The smile in Jace’s voice comes across crystal clear and Isabelle can’t help but laugh at the irony he’s pointing out.

Alec groans in response, “Can we wait until after I take the bar exam in a couple of weeks? The past forty-eight hours have been stressful enough, I don’t know if I can add in our parents just yet.”

Jace grins, “Fine with me, as long as you’re the one to break it to them… Maybe even over a reinstated Sunday family dinner.”

“Once this bar exam is behind me, I’ll be able to handle anything.” Alec says around a small laugh. “Plus, I’ll have you both by my side for support.”

“Yeah, you’ll always have us.” Isabelle agrees, her smile warm at the verbal reminder: no matter what happens the Lightwood siblings will always have each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Isabelle not realizing or accepting her multiple gender attraction might seem odd cause she is literally surrounding by others BUT if no one talks about their id specifically, it can seem like a myth. You know?? Maybe not. Maybe it just took me like 3-4 years to accept that most straight women didnt just make out with other women... that maybe there was a sexuality for me out there (l o l @ past me for ever thinking I was straight when the likelihood i would date a white cis straight man is like -10% now !!!)  
> also, magnus's comment about not wanting to be someone's dirty secret is NOT in reference to dating someone that is still closeted which is a completely different.  
> anyway, this is one of my favorite chapters!!! I hope it wasn't boring to read about Alec's decisions instead of him discussing them with his siblings. Alec is a leader and independent in my mind, and I believe that he really thought what he was doing was the BEST route for everyone in his life before he stepped back and was forced to look at himself and take himself into the equation. I think so often we can get caught up in what we think is right for so long that we forget to look up and see if it is still makes sense and is right for us. Obviously it is more complicated than that and I believe that Alec seeing (and interacting with) his siblings and other LGBT+ ppl that were happy, successful, and supported really made him realize that he could have that too.
> 
> What did you think? Was it realistic? Was it boring how it wrapped up? Did you ever think we would get here?? I would love to know! Seriously, no feedback is too dumb or too short!!! 
> 
> From here on out, the next three chapters will be posted on Fridays!! WOW CAN YOU BELIEVE ONLY THREE CHAPTERS ARE LEFT??
> 
> you can find me and the beautiful art for this fic on tumblr [here](https://maiababerts.tumblr.com/post/171929645036/a-rainbow-colored-corner-of-the-world-current)!


	16. purple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the smell of the earth after a fierce storm: wet, fresh, and _hopeful_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to dedicate this chapter to all of us that weren't or didn't feel or know they won't be accepted if or when we came out. May this chapter bring you some bit of comfort, no matter how small, as it did for me while writing it.

Isabelle wakes up Thursday morning a little disoriented as she takes in the dark gray rug that she doesn’t have in her dorm room nor Maia has in their bedroom. At the thought of Maia, her brain catches up to speed pretty quickly on everything that has transpired the past couple of days, placing her current location at Alec’s apartment. She sighs as she rolls over onto her back to stare up at the ceiling, listening to the unmistakable sound of Jace snoring from the other room while cataloguing her current mental state. The background noise reminding her of their younger days, camping out in the living room for sleepover movie marathons when their concerns were so much simpler and their parents dreams were relatively in line with their own.

Isabelle knows the question is no longer _if_ she is going to talk to Maia about her growing feelings like they both promised they would do since they are adults but rather _when_. Her midterm presentation is tomorrow morning so she knows that tonight will be spent making the final slide changes and rehearsing. Also, Maia mentioned on Tuesday having a bartending shift Friday night at Hunter’s Moon which means that the most logical option is Saturday. Isabelle reasons that it truly is the most logical option instead of trying to cram the conversation tonight or tomorrow. That way, Isabelle reasons, she has the rest of Saturday and Sunday to recover from a potential rejection with minimal required social interaction if she doesn’t want it. Two days gives her plenty of time to really and truly think over what it is she is feeling and wants.

“Wow I forgot how loud Jace’s snores are - I think he officially rivals you for worst person to share a bed with.” Alec’s scratchy voice brings Isabelle out of her thoughts. She smiles evilly up at him, tilting her head back to properly see his sleepy bed head face. Her smile does the intended trick of refreshing Alec’s memory. He shakes his head slowly no. “Nevermind - I take that back - I’d prefer a solo snorer over a snoring _kicker_ any night.”

Isabelle laughs, “Maia’s never complained once.”

“Probably because they think you’re cute or something so they are inherently bias but I'm your brother, I’m harder to sway.” Alec mostly mumbles to himself as he turns away from her and heads to the kitchen. The casual comment about her and Maia makes Isabelle smile. She tilts her head further back, watching Alec’s retreating back. “If I make coffee, will you make breakfast?

“Yeah yeah I’ll make breakfast - it’s been awhile since you both slept over and we’ve all been making big, important life decisions so I guess we should celebrate a little this morning.” Alec calls back to her.

Another voice joins in, Jace’s, a little muffled and out of it, “Does this mean I’m finally getting my Alec specialty omelettes that I’ve been craving for the past year or so?”

Alec turns to look at Isabelle, his eyes a little wide in surprise at the sound of Jace’s voice when he was just snoring not even three minutes ago. They both start laughing, knowing from first hand experience that if anything can wake up Jace from a dead sleep, it’s the promise of food.

After an emotionally turbulent couple of days, no _months_ , starting her day with a clear plan of when to talk to Maia and laughing with her brothers really is the perfect way to regroup. And for the first time in a long time, things not only feel good but they feel _stable_ and Isabelle’s looking forward to whatever happens next, regardless if that’s with Maia or without, because the promise of new, exciting things are just on the horizon.

On Saturday morning, Isabelle finds herself filled with anticipation instead of dread over having this conversation with Maia. She feels more sure of herself, of her desires, and even if things don’t work out with Maia, she still has learned more about herself and her sexuality from being with them which is something that isn’t just going to disappear. She now knows the term for how she experiences attraction and knows the validity of her identity as bisexual. There is something really freeing for her about embracing this part of her and something she’s always going to feel a little bit of gratitude towards Maia for helping her acknowledge it.

The hardest bit Isabelle has to deal with this morning is simply waiting for time to pass so she can head to the house. The moment the clock hits 10 am, Isabelle is out the door, making sure to grab her keys to get her car back from Jace, who borrowed it to get to class on Friday so Simon could borrow Jace’s car to get his midday performance at a Cuban-American festival over an hour away since his car is in the shop (again). It’s a little convoluted and Isabelle isn’t even positive if she understands the multilayered reasoning but she knows that Jace said her car would be all hers and at the house that morning. It actually works out because by taking the bus, it forces her to rehearse her talking points in her mind a couple times before she actually arrives at her stop.

Isabelle is halfway through the house’s backyard garden, taking a shortcut that Meliorn showed her once on the way back from the downtown bus stop, when she realizes it probably makes sense for her to verify that Maia’s subaru is actually in the driveway or else she’d feel pretty ridiculous. She peers around the house, confirming that their forest green subaru is in its usual place by the barn garage, but a car idling in the driveway catches her eyes. The car is a familiar one but not in this driveway. Isabelle draws her eyebrows as she looks to the driver’s seat, seeing exactly the person that she knows owns that navy mercedez but still surprised nonetheless. She watches with keen interest and confusion as the car’s owner takes a deep breath and turns off the car. Isabelle ducks around the back of the house, heading for the hidden key under the flowerpot with a rainbow flag to let herself in the back sliding door to the kitchen.

Without a single person in sight, she weaves her way through the kitchen, her curiosity propelling her towards the front door. She stops in the doorway to the small hallway that leads to the front entryway the moment she hears a knock at the door, jumping back a little bit to hid behind the doorframe so she can see and hear while remaining out of sight. Isabelle isn’t even sure if anyone is awake in the house but then she sees Simon quickly approach the front door from the second front entryway.

He unlocks the door and opens it, seemingly not surprised by who is on the other side as if he had been watching from a window as well. His voice is annoyed, probably the angriest that she has ever heard Simon speak, “Morning Mrs. Lightwood, Jace is still sleeping so I think it’s best for you to leave right now.”

Isabelle make out her mom’s face perfectly from her hiding spot, watching her mom take the rejection in stride like this was exactly the response she expected. Her face is carefully blank as she nods her head, “Okay. I’ll try back another time. Thank you Simon - for opening the door... and loving my son.”

Maryse tacks on the last bit slowly, like she knows it is important but unsure how to word the sentiment. She turns around from the door and Simon deflates a little, like her response wasn’t something _he_ expected. Suddenly Jace appears, putting his hand gently on Simon’s shoulder, “It’s okay. Mom - wait!”

Maryse turns around, a little bit of something lighter in her face at hearing Jace still call her mom even though Isabelle knows that they haven’t spoken to each other one on one in months at the very least. Simon looks to Jace for reassurance that he truly is fine. He nods his head, leaning forward to kiss Simon on his lips, “Thank you for looking out for me babe but I think I got this.”

Isabelle watches the corner of Maryse’s lip ticks up at the affectionate gesture. Simon nods his head as he gestures that he’ll just be in the next room over. Jace smiles at the protectiveness before turning back to their mom, crossing his arms defensively as the smile drops from his lips. His expression as neutral as hers. They look so startlingly similar in this light that it pains Isabelle to see. Even with his intense attention on her Maryse’s face remains carefully blank, her nerves only telling in the slight wringing of her hands. “I know I have no right to show up at your home, your safe space, and I will absolutely leave if you want me to.”

Jace shakes his head no, his voice giving away his anger and distrust, “What do you want?”

“Well…” Maryse pauses, looking at her hands and clasping them even tighter together. She looks back up at him. “I want to apologize.” She nods to herself, “to you.” She relaxes her shoulders, as if the most difficult portion of what she has to say is finally out there and in the open. “I started going to that parent support group run by Luke for parents with LGBT+ children to... educate myself.”

Isabelle can feel her heart growing at Maryse’s words, deeply touched at the fact that this is one of the first times Isabelle can remember that her mother actually following through with her advice. A small but important gesture that shows her mother was not only listening to Isabelle but also respects her opinion too. And unexpectedly, it gives her a little bit of hope.

“I’ve learned a lot over the past couple of months but most importantly, I realized that I owe you the deepest of apologies for what I’ve done _and_  failed to do for you.”

Jace hugs himself a little tighter at those words, his hands curling into fists at his side.

Maryse takes a pause to breathe in deep before continuing. “I am so sorry for not loving you nor supporting you as adequately or as outright as I should have… as you needed, as you _deserve_.” Her eyes dart to the top corner of the door frame as she gathers her thoughts again, speaking slowly with a red blush high on her cheeks.

“I’ve been treating you unfairly partially because of how this country treated me when I first immigrated. After how much harder I had to work than my peers to get where I am, I was so afraid that people would judge and hate me as well as everything I’ve worked so hard to build for our family,  _for you_ , if we didn’t live up to stupid societal standards.” Her eyes flicker back to Jace, her blank facade cracked with tears in her eyes and shame in her wide eyes and drawn eyebrows.

“I’ve been living in fear of society and its treatment of me instead of acknowledging the very real fears and prejudice I’ve been perpetuating onto you _and_ your siblings. I lost sight of myself and my morals getting here. I’ve been forcing my personal dreams onto you, Isabelle, and Alec without fully listening or acknowledging your _own_ dreams and personal battles. And I am truly sorry because you suffered the most because of that, because of _me,_ which is the exact opposite of what I should have been and wanted to be doing. I am truly sorry for not being a pillar of support and love that you needed growing up, not just as my child but as a bisexual trans man.”

Her lip wobbles as she opens then closes her mouth, a tear escapes from her eye and runs down her cheek. “I deeply regret ever implying that you or your way of living, of _being,_ of _loving_ is wrong because like your siblings have always said, it is absolutely _not._ And I admire the love and support you and your siblings have and _always_ have had for each other.” Maryse’s voice cracks on that last sentence.

“I don’t expect you to to forgive me, now or ever, for the way I treated you - I solely wanted to apologize and tell you that I know I may do or say harmful things in the future as I continue to educate myself and unlearn my negative behaviors but my ultimate hope is to stay an active and positive presence in your life.” She grasps her hands tighter as the tears flow freely now. “Jace, I’m here for you and I support you fully. And I truly am so, so proud of the smart, hardworking, and caring man you’ve grown to be as well as to call you my son.”

Those words, that validation and support and acknowledgement, cause statue Jace to crack, his fists relaxing as he lets out a teary sounding huff of air. “Thank you mom.”

Jace unwraps his arms, reaching towards Maryse for a hug and Isabelle turns away to give them their private, sweet moment. She wipes away her own tears that fell while watching that exchange while climbing the stairs to Maia’s room, feeling lighter and optimistic for this next conversation because growth is in the air for the Lightwoods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That redemption arc tag finally coming to lighttt! It was important for me to show that some people/parents can learn on their own and realize they were wrong. Parents are just as flawed and I wanted to touch upon that a bit.
> 
> Also yes Isabelle has her own key to the front/side door but the backdoor has a separate key which is the one she uses. I realized I didn't clarify that at all WHOOPS.
> 
> ALSO, I didn't have Jace _accept_ Maryse's apology in this chapter because he doesn't have to and he wants more proof that she is really trying. But he does acknowledge that he hears her and is glad that she is going to be better which is a minor change but I felt important to comment on.
> 
> This chapter was really important to me and I hope you enjoyed it too!!! I would love to know your feelings / thoughts / perceptions below!
> 
> you can find me and this gorgeous art [here](https://maiababerts.tumblr.com/post/172169034881/a-rainbow-colored-corner-of-the-world-current) on tumblr!


	17. red-purple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's never too late to start again.

When Isabelle gets to the top of the stairs, she’s relieved to see Maia’s door already open - it means she can’t stand outside to panic about whether or not this is a totally insane plan. She walks up to the door frame and peers in, noticing Maia putting away the clothes on top of their bed to their closet and drawers as music plays softly from their computer’s speakers. They turn around to grab another item off their bed, smiling warmly when they see Isabelle in the doorway.

“Hey stranger.” They tease, with no harshness in their voice. Isabelle chuckles in response, looking to the ground, blushing slightly at the fact that Maia noticed her absence the past couple of days. They haven’t seen each other since Wednesday night which is only four days ago but also one of the longest stretches of time that they’ve gone without hanging out at least briefly for dinner or homework or something since Maia moved into the house.

Isabelle steps further into the room, “Hey there.” She sits on Maia’s bed as they continue to hang up their button up shirt on a hanger. “How was work last night?”

Maia huffs out an aggravated sigh while they roll their eyes. “Two bachelor parties came through and it was not a pretty sight… though I did get tipped nicely so I guess it was fine. How’s your week been? Simon told me you were also at his show but I must have missed you somehow?”

“It’s been… really long and tiring. But in a good way.” Isabelle answers honestly. She thinks about their question, realizing this is her moment, her opening to bring up what she saw that night at Simon’s show. “Oh I saw you but I didn’t say hi because I didn’t want to interrupt your date.”

Maia pauses, halfway into the closet and mid hanging of their shirt. They squint one eye in concentration as they slowly turn their head back to Isabelle. “I was on a date?”

That’d probably be answer enough to anyone of the true nature what she witnessed but Isabelle needs full verbal confirmation. “Yeah, your date with Clary?”

“My date with Clary…” They mutter softly to themselves as they try to jog their memory with their hand still suspended in mid air, holding the hanger outstretched. Realization finally hits them after they repeat it for the second time. “Ohhhh we weren’t on a date? Clary’s one of my oldest and closest best friends?”

The confusion in Maia's tone makes the hopeful feeling grow even stronger in Isabelle, feeling like her chance is even more possible than she’d been hoping. “Oh you guys just looked really close physically... and I know their crush on you was part of their discovery of their sexuality so I wasn’t sure.”

Maia chuckles to themselves as they hang up the shirt finally. “I always forget about that Clary fun fact - they haven’t had a crush on me in years. They were actually just meeting up with me to talk about _their_ relationship.”

“Oh Clary is dating someone? They didn’t mention anything to me…” Isabelle is a little shocked by this new information about her best friend, making an effort to keep the unnecessary hurt out of her voice.

“To be fair, they haven’t really told anyone but it’s been going on for over six months by now. I kinda asked them about it point blank so they told me. I think they’re just sorting things out and now are waiting for the right moment to tell everyone. At least that’s what they said Wednesday night.” Maia says with a shrug, as if who are they to judge. They walk back towards the bed, tilting their head slightly as they look as Isabelle. They open their mouth and close it again, like they changed their mind about what they were going to say, their eyes moving to the next piece of clothing on their bed.

“If Clary’s happy, then I’m happy for them. I’m sure they’ll tell me when they are good and ready.” Isabelle reassures herself, knowing that she hasn’t told them that she has been hooking up with Maia and starting to… feel things either. Some people like to keep their private life really close to the chest until they feel comfortable which Isabelle understands.

She leans forward to unfold the collar of one of the button ups still on the bed. “Which reminds me, I wanted to ask you about something we talked about when we first started this... thing between us.”

Maia looks up to her face, one eyebrow raised in intrigue. They prompt her to continue, “Yeah?”

“You remember how we agreed to say something if either one of us started to… feel uncomfortable or develop feelings for each other, right?” Maia nods their head slowly, their eyes wide now as they take in Isabelle’s words. She barrels through her fear, propelled forward by the glimmer of what she prays is excitement in their eyes. “Well, I was wondering... if you’d want to go on a date with me?”

“I thought you didn’t want to date me?” Maia’s voice is quiet with uncertainty written in their face and tone.

“What. Oh no! Not at all actually...” Isabelle reassures quickly. They still look confused so she tries to explain her thought process, feeling embarrassed at her own naivety that held her back. It feels right to talk about and address out loud her sexual identity crisis with someone that isn’t one of her siblings. “I just didn’t think I _could_ date you because I also knew I like men and masculine non binaries so I thought I was just straight - I didn’t realize that I could be bisexual. It’s a little dumb but I didn’t _really_ know bisexuality was a real sexual orientation or that it could apply to people that don’t experience attraction 50/50. It’s something I’m glad I was wrong about.” Isabelle says honestly, a small smile on her lips at the memory of countless arguments with Maia over Star Wars and Marvel plot points these past couple of months and her refusal to admit that she was wrong.

“Me too. But that isn’t dumb at all - not a lot of people talk about it.” A slow smile spreads across Maia’s lips in response, making butterflies flutter in Isabelle’s stomach. She tamps down on her urge to smile even bigger so she doesn’t scare them off when they haven’t actually answered her question yet.

“I’ve started imagining us dating too… but I was afraid to say anything to you cause whatever this is between us,” Maia gestures with their hand back and forth to the space between them, “feels too good to be true and you had mentioned not wanting to date. I have shit experience with relationships so I really struggle to open up to people... I mean our first kiss happened just weeks after my girlfriend of almost two years broke up with me. Moving on that quickly just sounds… impossible.”

Isabelle remembers a comment from that night at the gallery about Maia being newly single and it clicks now for her. Maia relaxes their shoulders as they let out a big breath, tilting their head with a fond smile on their lips. “but here you are, always doing the impossible and making me feel things that I didn’t expect to feel for a long, long time. So yes, I would love to go on a date with you.”

“Yeah?” Isabelle asks, allowing her smile to grow so wide that all of her teeth must be showing. She feels warm and oh so excited at hearing confirmation from Maia that they too feel something _more_ in the space between them.

Maia puts both of their hands on the bed, leaning forward and into Isabelle’s space, only inches away from her face. Their voice is a soft whisper, “Yeah.”

“Good. I'm glad.” Isabelle says before closing the remaining distance between them, capturing Maia’s lips against hers. She tilts her head to the side to avoid hitting Maia’s nose as she deepens the kiss, parting her lips just a little to tease them the way she knows they enjoy from their long make out sessions. She pulls away with a small hum, pleased at how even _better_ their kisses taste with this promise of something more and concrete rising on the horizon. “I have a project study meeting this afternoon and I know you’re working again tonight but maybe we could have our date tomorrow?”

“Someone’s eager…” Maia teases, once again with no heat in their words, quickly pecking a kiss against Isabelle’s lips to reassure the fact they are kidding. “We could get lunch then finally go to the corn maze down the street from the Farmer’s Market you’ve been trying to drop hints to the house about for the past couple of weeks.”

Isabelle laughs, her butterflies fluttering at the fact that Maia clearly picked up on the not so subtle desire of hers to actually check out her first corn maze. It’s a stereotypical fall activity that people always talk about partaking in that she’s never _actually_ partook in.

“Sounds perfect.” Isabelle seals their plans for their first date with another soft kiss on Maia’s enticing lips, allowing all of her nerves over this conversation to wash away as a wave of excitement flows over. It’s excitement about the date, about them, about this settled and warm feeling that tells her she is right where she needs to be - a feeling that has been growing since she talked with her brothers. It’s a nice change and one she could get used to. Just like trading these soft kisses with Maia.

To say Isabelle is shocked when she receives a text Sunday morning from Maia about changing the timing of their date is an understatement. Apparently Maia had not only woken up but had _also_  checked the forecast since their date is weather dependent - all before 10am on a Sunday! Isabelle can’t help but feel relief at the thought that maybe Maia too feels eager for their date so they woke up earlier than usual.

Regardless of the reasoning of why Maia is up, their point still stands. The weather for the area is forecasted to be overcast all day with scattered showers in the afternoon so Maia suggests that they shift their plans to earlier to see if the rain will hold out. That means that Isabelle only has forty minutes instead of over two hours to get ready but she is sure that she will manage, so she texts back her confirmation before rushing off to shower to get ready.

Since neither of them really had time to eat that morning, they agree to meet at the Sunday farmers’ market to get something to bring with them into the maze. To be honest, Isabelle isn’t quite sure what to expect for their first date, like what the vibe should be. Sure, she’s been making out with Maia for months now so it feels like going on an actual date shouldn’t be a big deal but it sort of feels that way to her. This feels like a big deal.

They _together_ feel like a big deal.

A small voice in Isabelle’s head warns her as she drives that putting a label on this thing between them, making them follow some sort of predetermined societal guidelines, could ruin their dynamic and push Maia away from her. But she knows those thoughts are irrational and founded in some base level of abandonment issues so she tries to push them aside. Maia is important to her and so are her feelings for Maia - it’s not something she really wants to dampen, just expand upon. Isabelle parks in the farmer’s market parking lot, checking her phone to see if Maia is already here and where they are hiding out. She huffs out a fond laugh at the snapchat she has waiting from them, a selfie posing in front of the stand for their favorite bakery in town. She should have known.

Walking to meet Maia at the stand gives Isabelle plenty of time to acknowledge her own feelings that blossom at the sight of them. They can’t see her just yet so she really takes the moment to admire Maia from afar with this new lens that lets her explore her attraction to them instead of dismissing it. It’s a small change in her thought process but feel revolutionary. She takes the time to really take in Maia, how their style is a combination of feminine and edgy punk with their red scoop neck shirt standing out in the dreary fall weather and against their ripped black skinny jeans and decorated black leather jacket. Their afro of tight curls frame their face like a halo, bringing Isabelle’s attention to the uncovered scars on their neck: vulnerable, beautiful, and unafraid.

They turn their head, looking down the aisle towards Isabelle. A bright smile spreads across their lips when they spot her, twisting in their combat boots to stand up right as Isabelle approaches.

“Hey.” Isabelle says once she is finally within conversing distance. It sounds lackluster and shy even to her own ears, but her smile matches Maia’s and her cheeks burn.

Maia’s tone is flirty in response, slightly dragging out the y, “Hey babe - hungry for some pastries and corn mazes?”

“Always.” Isabelle responds with a laugh that encourages one from Maia’s lips too. The term of endearment just serving to deepen the red in her cheeks. Enjoying how it feels to be called an affectionate name by them and the way babe sounds on their lips.

“Well we came to just the right stand then.” They raise their eyebrows playfully, knowing damn well that the reason they are at this stand is for them. Even though Isabelle does agree that this bakery has the best muffins but not necessarily the best loafs of bread at this farmers’ market. They turn around to enter the tent area, looking over the various baked goods available on the table. “Hmmm, so what are you thinking? Something with crumbs so we won’t get lost or…?”

Their question trails off with their tone just as playful. It’s a side of Maia that only comes out with people they feel comfortable with and Isabelle is grateful to be considered one of those people for them. It makes Isabelle smile to see Maia practically giddy so early in the morning, especially when she knows that she definitely played a role in it. She teases backs, “We’re not two young German children, I think we’ll be fine if we don’t have any crumbs.”

“Okay but I want the record to show that I did ask you first.” Maia shrugs which makes Isabelle laugh out loud.

Another voice from the other side of the table interrupts them from their perusing, “Are you two planning to go to the corn maze today?”

“Yeah, once we figure out breakfast first.” Maia answers, gesturing to the food on the table.

Isabelle adds, “We’re hoping to make it through before the rain.”

“Both are smart plans. Well I just wanted to let you know that there is a local cider tasting happening here at the farmer’s market starting around noon or so. Since you might be here around then, I thought you might be interested!” They hand over a small paper flyer about the event as they talk.

Isabelle quickly reads it over, excited to see that there will be both hard ciders and regular. She pockets the sheet for later. “Thanks - that sounds awesome. Maybe we’ll check it out later.”

“And we’ll take a blueberry muffin, a pecan sticky bun, and two apple cider doughnuts for breakfast.” Maia adds on, money in hand and successfully boxing Isabelle out when she tries to reach for her wallet to chip in. As the person bags their good and gets their change, Maia says to Isabelle, “Our date is just beginning - you can get our maze tickets.”

“Fine, that makes sense.” Isabelle rolls her eyes slightly but makes sure the smile on her lips tells Maia she isn’t actually annoyed. She takes the offered bagged baked goods from the clerk before attempting to maneuver around other people in the tent space to get to the more open space in the aisle. Soon her free hand isn’t so free, she looks down to see Maia’s hand interlocked in hers as they follow suit behind her to leave the tent. She grins to herself at their clasped hands and then up to their face. When she makes eye contact, Maia asks, “Ready?”

Isabelle nods her head and just like that, they’re off onto the second part of their date, hand in hand, broadcasting their affection for the whole world to see, well the whole farmers’ market at least. And for Isabelle, having Maia’s hand in hers makes her feel vulnerable, beautiful, and _unafraid_.

Isabelle and Maia managed to make it through about three quarters of the maze’s riddles before the rain starts. They both agree that a small pumpkin prize and bragging rights are not worth getting chilled to the bone from the autumn rain shower. Maia puts on a good show as they leave though, pouting that they wanted to decorate a pumpkin for Halloween. Isabelle gently reminds them that the farmer’s market does sell pumpkins that they could decorate on Tuesday before their Bob’s Burgers tradition for their next date. Isabelle isn’t sure what soothed their pout more, the promise of a pumpkin carving competition or the casual request for a second date in the near future, but she does know butterflies begin to flutter in her stomach when Maia agrees.

The cider tasting event is just starting underneath a big tent in the parking lot when they arrive back at the market so they decide to check that out before picking pumpkins, like any potential buzz from the alcohol might help their selection process. For a farmer’s market, Isabelle is surprised by the fact that there are more than half a dozen different tasting tables set up with different companies and farms being represented. It’s still a pretty small event but it is well attended, people probably drawn in by the low entry cost that is only attached to wrist bands one needs to prove they are of the legal drinking age so they can taste the hard ciders for everything else is free.

Maia and her have a great time while they ask different questions about the chemical process, soil composition, and apple flavors to the farmers and cideries. They have no clue what exactly one should be looking for when tasting a cider, so they play off what they hear from the people around them, exaggerating the process and making eachother crack up when they are semi close or someone else repeats whatever they made up. It’s a fun little event and a nice end to their date.

Before the date is truly over, they agree that a pumpkin carving contest does require pumpkins so they set out to see if any of the farm stands still lingering have pumpkins for sale. They walk down the main aisle, hand in hand with lingering laughter from the most absurd flavor note they tasted, plum quote.

“Looks like someone’s date is trickling over from last night…” Maia remarks as they look over to the left, their tone teasing but their smile fond.

Isabelle follows Maia’s line of sight to see her oldest brother and Magnus, linked arm in arm, talking with a person running one of the small farm booth stands as they pay for whatever goods they are picking up. She asks, “Oh yeah, Alec mentioned he had a date on Saturday with Magnus.”

“Yeah, Magnus schooled Alec in at least five games of pool last night at Hunter’s Moon.” They chuckle at the memory. “Your brother sure is a sore loser.”

“It’s something he isn’t quite used to…” Isabelle laughs with Maia, knowing first hand the competitive edge that Alec has.

She watches Magnus unlink his arm from Alec to hug someone just outside the tent in greeting. Alec picks up a small bouquet of blue fall wildflowers on the corner of the farmstand table and pays for them as well. He picks up the bag of whatever they bought in his free hand as he follows behind Magnus. Isabelle can’t help the smile that grows on her lips at seeing the genuine smile on Alec’s as he looks down at the flowers in his hand. When Magnus turns around from his friend, Alec offers them and Isabelle can see the blush deepening on Alec’s cheek from all the way over here.

Isabelle’s mind automatically goes back to one of the first times she was here at the farmer’s market with Alec and thought to herself how glad she was that Alec and Magnus got along so well. It’s feels like a lifetime ago honestly, like she’s lived multiple lives in between that moment and this one. She guesses there is some truth in that thought, that her and Alec have done a lot of growing over the past four months alone that it’s almost like they are completely new people.

Six months ago, the number of people she knew that identified in the LGBT+ community could be counted on one hand and besides Jace, most were people she knew but didn’t _know_ know. And here she and Alec are now, on dates at the farmer’s market with people that push them to be better and be proud, both embracing new sides of themselves, _of how they love_. She wonders if even way back then, when they were all at the farmer’s market four months ago, if Alec knew just how strongly he felt about Magnus. Seeing that smitten smile on her brother’s lips and blush on his cheeks, she has a feeling that he’s maybe always known on some level but it took a little more for him to really see it for himself.

“I’m sure he loves the challenge.” She remarks slowly as she turns back to look at Maia, whose gaze is on her with an open, warm smile. The look is entirely for her and it makes her melt with affection because Maia is absolutely beautiful and amazing and looking at _her_ with such softness that she’s never seen or felt before.

The words just fall out of her mouth, with little conscious effort because the moment just feels right. “Would you be my partner?” Isabelle knows it’s silly but she can’t help but clarify, “Romantically?”

Maia’s smile manages to grow. They look bright and happy and Isabelle is the _reason_ for _that_. She feels so flattered and pleased to know that she can put that expression on their face and she wants to do it more for as long as Maia will let her.

“Absolutely.” Maia replies with as much certainty as Isabelle feels in her at having posed the question and the moment feels just _so right_ to her. She can’t help but lean in a little bit closer, wanting to taste this perfect moment on Maia’s lips. They close the distance, kissing her gently and fully. The moment tastes like apples and pleasantly sweet, like cider and like good, new beginnings that Isabelle isn’t scared for but rather is looking forward to, _with Maia_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is just a soft date filled chapter cause it's what they all deserve!!!
> 
> I realized while posting this chapter that I am going to be on vacation next week so I won't be around for everyone's wrap up feelings!!!! I still plan to post everything next friday but I definitely will be slow on my responses and things. Can't wait to come back from vacation to hear what yall think though!!! MOSTLY IM EMO ABOUT THIS FIC ENDING
> 
> you can find me and all this lovely art on tumblr [here](https://maiababerts.tumblr.com/post/172412489061/a-rainbow-colored-corner-of-the-world-current)!


	18. purple-red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gender reveals are out, coming out parties are in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is an epilogue of sorts - set about a year in the future from the previous chapter. I hope you enjoy!

Even though Isabelle has been expecting her invitation for weeks now, she still lets out a laugh when she finally gets to open it. Rainbow glitter falls all over her floor when she pulls out the small card that _'requests her presence to the official coming out party for Mr. Alec Lightwood hosted at the house of his bisexual boyfriend'_. It’s playfully over the top and absolutely perfect. During pride month, Maia had joked that there should be sexual and gender identity reveal parties for adults to counter the cis straight hetero tradition of gender reveal parties for their babies and Alec had offhandedly remarked that he wishes he had one since he feels like he never _really_ came out. Thus a party was put into the works for National Coming Out Day to really and fully capitalize on Alec’s maximum coming out party experience.

 

The front door is open ajar when Isabelle finally gets to the house after class with the driveway already packed with cars since the party started about thirty minutes ago. To make up for her tardiness, Isabelle spent a good deal of time that morning helping Magnus and Jace set up decorations and sort out last minute details before she had to leave for class.

She follows the sound of voices to the living room where everyone is milling about, talking in different groups. She eyes Jace’s handiwork with finishing the rest of decorations with minimal judgement. The ‘CONGRATS I’M GAY’ glittery banner, that Madzie decorated, hanging proudly in the door frame greets her first as she passes under it. She puts down a long white box on the empty corner of the food table, noticing the rainbow unicorn gift bag that is her and Maia’s joint gift under the table as well, surprised to see other presents there as well. She's surprised that other people thought to bring gifts and can’t help but wonder if anyone else copied their genius gift of two tickets to see _Fun Home_ on Broadway and flavored condoms.

As she fully enters the room, she takes in everyone in the room, glad to see they all followed the fancier dress code requirements on the invitation. She walks over to where Magnus and Alec are entertaining Catarina, Raj, Maia, Ragnor, Rebecca, and Maryse. She slides up to Maia, kissing their cheek, as she catches the last bit of conversation from Catarina.

“Yeah the glitter in the invitation seemed a bit much, even though Madzie did love sprinkling it everywhere.”

“Well you only really get to come out once so you have to pull out all the works for the celebratory party.” Alec says nonchalantly, like this is an obvious answer and something everyone is doing these days. He adds with a small smile, “And Magnus throws a great party.”

That’s a known fact amongst them all, nodding their heads in agreement. Maryse chimes in, “Well when my divorce papers finally go through, maybe I’ll ask if you wouldn’t mind orchestrating a celebratory party for me.”

Magnus looks touched that she is including him, still working past their courtroom rivalry at times, he smiles warmly. “I would love to.”

Maryse smiles back just as warmly, prompting Alec and Isabelle to exchange a look combined of both surprise and pleasure that Maryse it taking her plan for divorce seriously and with a positive outlook.

“I know a bakery that does amazing divorce cakes.” Raj adds. "It's my moms'."

“I’ll... keep that in mind.”

Magnus raises his eyebrows slightly as he turns to Alec, showing his surprise at Maryse contemplating a divorce cake. Magnus’s eyes catch on Isabelle, he extends his arms in greeting. “Isabelle! Our most important guest has arrived!”

“Hey!” Alec, Maia, _and_ Jace protest in unison. Isabelle laughs at the fact that Jace managed to hear that comment from his location across the room while in conversation with Dot, Maureen, Luke, Bat, and Aline. Magnus clarifies, “Well besides the man for whom we’ve gathered of course. She’s both our last expected guest and cake deliverer.”

“Cake?” Madzie echoes as they enter the room just at that moment, flanked by Alaric, Meliorn, Helen, Clary and Simon, all of them carrying a combination of plastic flute cups, sparkling cider bottles and champagne.

Simon begins to pass out the flute glasses to everyone currently glassless. “We really do have perfect timing.”

Alec, Aline, Luke, and Maia automatically step forward to help pass things around. Aline comments to Alec as she picks up a glass from her girlfriend, Helen. “Oh you even have champagne! Thanks again Alec for inviting Helen and I to your fancy adult coming out party.”

“Of course - you have been so helpful in getting me situated and making me feel welcomed at the firm these past couple of months.” Alec laughs, handing a glass to Magnus and Maryse. “I’m glad you and your girlfriend could both make it to my adult party.”

“An adult party?” Meliorn parrots as they pour out champagne to the interested parties.

Clary catches on immediately as they hand Rebecca a glass, chuckling as they remark. “Yeah I didn’t know you were also taking orders for toys or lube. Where are the samples?”

“Well we haven’t opened up any of those presents yet…” Luke says as he passes between them to give a glass to Maureen and Dot.

Alec rolls his eyes at the teasing, “Sorry, I meant Grown Up Party.”

Isabelle watches Simon and Jace exchange a look before erupting into childish laughter. Alec opens his mouth to attempt to save himself again but Magnus puts his hand on Alec’s chest to stop him. “It’s okay - we know what you mean. Besides that’s not true, Madzie darling is here.”

At the mention of their name, Madzie runs to Magnus, raising their arms asking to be picked up even though they’re already almost seven. Isabelle has never seen him say no to them. He obliges eagerly, passing his cup to Maia so he can picked Madzie up with both hands. He takes his glass back once he has Madzie securely against his side. Madzie asks softly in Magnus’s ear, “Is Alec giving a toast?”

Alec’s eyes becoming slightly wide in surprise at the thought but the high five that Dot and Clary exchange, hint at the fact that the question isn’t entirely of Madzie’s prompting. He turns backs towards Magnus and Madzie, and Isabelle watches Alec’s surprise melt into warmth at the sight of Madzie in Magnus’s arms. She’s also never seen Alec say no to Madzie either. From next to her, Maia softly starts chanting and everyone joins in, “Speech! Speech! Speech! Speech!”

They chant louder and louder until they reach a crescendo when Alec starts to wave them down with his free hand. “Does everyone have a drink?”

“I don’t!” Madzie protests and Catarina comes to their rescue, giving them the second cup she was holding. “Thanks mom.” They say, whispering the last bit as if it is a word they are still getting used to saying out loud.

“Okay, so we’re all good now?” Alec waits for a moment, looking around for everyone to give him a head nod in confirmation. He clears his throat. “First of all, I want to thank all of you for being here tonight. It means a lot to me that you took time of your lives to spend time with me and attend my coming out party.”

“Second, all of you were invited here tonight because you’ve played an important role some way, somehow on my path of self acceptance and embracement of my sexuality, regardless of whether or not you’ve been with me the whole journey or even accepted me at first. Your support means so much to me and I’m proud to have you all on my side as I live my truth without shame. Thank you for letting me join your community and for you to have joined mine.”

Alec nods his head slightly and Clary raises their glass as he takes a breath, imagining the speech is done but Alec continues. He turns back slightly, so his full front is facing towards Magnus, “But I want to give a special thank you to my wonderful boyfriend, Magnus, who helped me realize that I can fight for what I want, that I too deserve romantic love, and the importance of following my heart. I will never be able to thank you enough for all of that.”

Magnus smiles warmly, his eyes misty as he mouths to Alec, “I love you.”

“I love you.” Alec responds out loud, unafraid and full of pride. He turns back to the room at large, raising his glass now. “So here's to me for finally coming out of the closet - congrats I’m gay!”

Everyone else raises their glasses as well, a variety of cheers coming from across the room. Isabelle hears “to coming out of the closet!” as she cheers, “to being gay!”

From next to her, Maia loops their arm through hers as they shout, “to love!”

Isabelle turns to them, smiling wide. Feeling a combination of incredibly fond and so, so lucky as she makes eye contact with them. They clink their glasses together before taking a sip. Even after she puts her glass down, her eyes linger on Maia. They notice her gaze and must feel similarly for they smile as they lean in closer to whisper, “I love you.”

“I love you too.” She says softly, feeling every word of that sentence deep in her heart and just how amazing it is for her to be here right now, in a completely different, happier, and more true place than where she was last year. She kisses Maia firmly, trying to push how much she means those words into their kiss. They pull back with matching dopey smiles and Isabelle looks out to the rest of the party goers, smiling at the soft kiss that Simon and Jace share as well as Clary and Rebecca’s, the affectionate feeling clearly shared in the room by more than just Maia and Isabelle.

Madzie starts instructing Magnus towards the cake table and slowly, everyone else follows suit, including Alec. Maia helps Isabelle unveil the baked sugary beauty, a simple white frosting cake that says “What’s Alec’s sexuality?” in black piped frosting.

Alec shakes his head with a smile as he reads it, probably glad that Isabelle went with that vaguely cryptic message instead of some of the other possible ideas that were thrown around. Jace hands Alec a knife and server before stepping back to get the pile of plates to help distribute. Alec cuts into the cake and pulls out a piece, putting it down on Jace’s offered plate. When Alec goes back into cut a second piece, he starts laughing as he finally gets the full connection of the message and the cake. The hole where the removed piece of cake was reveals the beautiful inside of the cake: a brightly layered rainbow.

Everyone else joins in on the laughter once they see the cake in it’s full, prideful glory. Isabelle, Magnus, and Jace exchange happy smiles at the confirmation that the cake is one massive success.

Jace passes the slice back to Isabelle so he can receive the next piece, which she passes mindlessly as her eyes catch on the shirt he is wearing. It’s probably the most color she’s ever seen him wear. It’s a pastel pink with a floral print that stands out against the navy blazer and looks really nice on him. The color is a refreshing addition to his wardrobe of mostly grey and reminds Isabelle of that conversation in Jace’s room right after he came out to their parents, how he never felt like he could wear clothes that weren't strictly ruggedly masculine because of their parents. She knows that he’s in a more comfortable and confident space now, that he truly knows his clothing style or wardrobe colors don’t change the fact that he’s a man. She can’t even imagine the sort of relief he must feel but she does know she is proud of him for taking that step towards exploring his style on his own.

As she turns back towards Alec, she makes a note in her mind to compliment Jace on how good the splash of color looks on him later that night. She watches as everyone takes turns giving Alec a big hug as they say their congratulations and other words of encouragement on their way to get a piece of rainbow cake for Jace has abandoned his handing out duties to help Simon set up his guitar. She's pleased to see Alec looking truly relaxed and at ease, visibly happy with the outcome of his party. She’s about to turn away when she sees their mother approach.

Maryse puts her hands on both of his upper arms, as if to steady him so she can take a really good look at him. Her eyes are teary as she says, “I am so extremely proud of you Alec, both as my son and the man you’ve become. And I’m even happier that you live your truth and found love with a man as extraordinary as Magnus. I love you.”

She pulls Alec in tight for a hug, probably to hide her tears because Isabelle feels her own threatening to spill over. Alec hugs their mom back fiercely, muttering “I love you too” into her hair as he kisses the top of her head.

She’s come a long way too over the past year, really leaning on her repaired friendship with Luke as she’s educated herself, grown, and changed so she could better support, love, and understand her children. At least that’s how Luke put it when Isabelle asked but Maryse herself hasn’t explicitly talked about the reason for her change of heart, instead proving her growth through her actions _and_ words. She's making more of an effort to be physically and verbally affectionate towards them and it’s a change they all welcome eagerly.

It’s almost impossible to fathom just how much not only Maryse has grown over the past year and a half, but all of the Lightwoods. Each one of them reevaluating their interests, morals, and desires then opening their eyes to see if their surroundings and relationships accurately mirrored who they are or _want_ to be. For some, like Maryse, it required numerous changes to refind her personal path and for others, like Alec, it involved realizing the value of self worth and personal happiness. Jace’s change was rooted in strengthening his sense of self whereas for Isabelle, her change came from embracing vulnerability, asking questions, and relying on the support of families of all types.

Isabelle looks around the room at another one of the biggest changes in her life from this past year: all these new faces that she considers dear and close friends. She can’t help but agree with Alec’s speech, feeling a swell of gratitude in her for the amazing people in this room, for being welcomed so kindly in by a community that allowed her to feel comfortable enough to explore her own truth and helped her find her own place in a rainbow colored corner of the world.

the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW can you believe that we are here?? That we made it to the end of the rainbow?? When I thought up this fic idea almost a year and a half ago, I had no clue how important it was to me until I started actually writing it. It has been SUCH an privilege to share it with you all and hear your comments, stories, fears, everything. Honestly and truly, you all have made my first chaptered shadowhunters fic even more important and amazing to me than it already was.
> 
> I love queer stories and queer history and found families but what about you? Is there a specific aspect of the story that you enjoyed and want to read more fics about or even simply, did you enjoy it at all? I would love to come back from my vacation (during this stressful moving time) to read your thoughts/hopes/stories, no matter how long or short! I take comment feedback/ideas into consideration for future fics!
> 
> As usual, you can find me and this amazing art on tumblr [here](https://maiababerts.tumblr.com/post/172659816361/a-rainbow-colored-corner-of-the-world-pairings)!
> 
> Once again, this story has been an absolute delight for me to write and share with you all. Thank you thank you for reading and supporting me from the bottom of my queer lil moonchild heart ❤️❤️


End file.
